The Knight and Dragon
by Sascha no Shugo
Summary: Natsu was an orpan, Erza was a slave. Can both of them fight through the hardship to find something more. Set before canon. Lisanna has died and Natsu needs to finds comfort. Is Erza the one to give him what he desires. Lemon warning. Appreciate any reviews, will not read critizims that aren't constructive.
1. Past Memories and a New Life

Oookaayy. Heeellllooooo faannns. *Sends flying kick that is easily blocked*. OK OK, Settle down. I am happy to be back

Onto the disclaimer. I don't effing own Fairy Tail. Good no that that's down and over with plz read, rate and review. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Past Memories and a New Life

* * *

"Igneel, Where are you?" The salmon pink haired boy was walking through the cavern that housed him and the dragon he called a father. "Igneel, Igneel. Come on, stop hiding. Natsu continued through the large tunnel that leads to the room they shared to sleep. The cave was a mine originally but know it was abandoned. Natsu thought about the time when they first moved into the mine. Igneel told him that it was a mine for Lacrima. When Natsu asked why they were looking for lacrima Igneel told him it was for greed and personal gain.

"They were in search of a rare lacrima that could make them very wealthy. They were searching for the dragon lacrima." Igneel held a look of disgust at the stupidity of human greed.

"What's a dragon lacrima?" Natsu look at Igneel curiosity at the mention of the word 'dragon'.

Igneel looked down to Natsu knowing his attention span only worked because of the word. He gave a small huff. "A dragon lacrima gives human the abilities of a dragon much like your power. The only thing is that it isn't pure dragon slaying magic so it would never actually work-."

Natsu curiosity grew when he heard this (not so much the last part). "They gain dragon abilities without the help of a dragon. That-That is so cool."

"Quite down and let me finish dimwit." Igneel flicked Natsu's head with one of his sharp talons. Natsu was sent flying and hit the wall leaving a perfect outline of Natsu in the stone wall. Giving another sigh Igneel continued when Natsu quietly sat down to hear what he had to say. "It does give them the abilities of a dragon slayer but it isn't pure dragon slayer magic so it would never work to defeat a dragon."

Natsu almost instantly lost interest when he heard that. "So there not strong?"

Igneel gave one last sigh before flicking Natsu on the head again for having the attention span only to fight.

"Ow damnit, why'd you do that?" Natsu peeled himself from the cavity in the stone wall.

"Because you have the attention span of a gnat." Igneel answered simply.

It was now Natsu's turn to give a sigh, and then he asked a question. "Did they find any lacrima?"

Igneel looked up impressed that he would bother about asking about anything other than fighting, though his answer was short and simple again. "No."

"Then what did they find?" Natsu was a little annoyed at Igneel giving him such a short answer.

The red dragon gave a large toothy grin before answering. "Tanning lacrima, they mined the most common and worthless lacrima possible. Serves them right for trying to feed their greed." With that said the dragon burst into a fit of laughs that lasted for about a good hour. Once he calmed down enough Igneel told Natsu to wait as her left the cave in search of their dinners.

-Present Time-

Natsu entered the room expecting to see a gigantic red scaled dragon. "Igneel, are you here?" The room was just like every other in the cavern only this one was smaller than the rest. The room was mostly plain with a patch of straw for their bed. There was a small shelf to the side to hold some of the loose fitting pants Natsu wears. Near the center of the stone wall was a large red magical symbol with the skull of a dragon in the center. Natsu saw the symbol and ignited his fist. Slashing at the symbol Natsu cut through the stone with ease leaving four long and deep scars across the wall. The cut symbol began to glow and continued to grow brighter until the light became too intense for a normal person to keep his sight. Keeping his attention on the spell Natsu remained still until there was a loud pop and an inferno erupted from the spell. The walls received most of the heat as the first layer of stone burned away at the intensity of the flames. Black walls were the only thing left after the fire, and then one by one many symbols started to form in the air moving around and placing themselves on the wall.

To most people these symbols and the order their placed in wouldn't make any since but to Natsu who was taught the language he could easily decipher what was written.

He began to read:

To my only son,

* * *

Natsu was standing at the dresser that held his foster father's most valuable and only gift to him. The dresser was completely black from the spell intense heat of the spell and it almost fell apart as he attempted to open it. The inside was completely black as well. In the center of the drawer was a perfectly white scarf that Igneel formed from the strongest of his own scales. Natsu picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck taking in the familiar scent of the missing dragon father, he could feel the heat still radiating off of the soft scales as he brought it up to his face. He then started to walk out of the room and soon left out of the cave. No longer having anything that would keeping him there Natsu left the cavern he once called home in search of a place that could make him a powerful mage, just as his father wished for him.

* * *

-The Same Moment on the other side of Fiore-

"Come on Erza, you need to eat too keep your strength up." The blue haired boy kneeled next to the young girl who had lost all hope in life. The boy had a red tattoo above and below his eye. The red headed girl's expressionless features and here lightless eyes told anyone that this she no longer lived, she only existed. "Please Erza; you can't skip another day of eating." The boy was now desperate, worry etched in every feature of his face.

Still the young red head was unmoving as she see lost the will to live.

The boy was now furious at his friend's actions; there was no way that she was going to give up on him yet if he had anything to say about it. "ERZA SCARLET, LOOK ME IN THE EYES."

This seemed to have the wanted affects because the red headed girl's eyes snapped up and looked at him with slight fear. Once she saw who it was her eyes softened a little before she forced a smile. "Oh sorry Jellal, it seems that I have dosed off again." Erza gave a small laugh that only succeeded at infuriating Jellal further.

Jellal placed both his hand on each of Erza's shoulders. "DO NOT LIE TO ME ERZA." After he calmed down he continued. "You were thinking about that again, weren't you?" His voiced cracked saying the last two words.

Erza's eye opened slightly in fear that her friend found her out. Then she forced another smile and waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "No-no, I wasn't thinking abo…" She couldn't finish because the blue haired boy hugged her tightly the white soup lay forgotten as he tightened his embrace trying to give his friend all the hope he could give. This seemed to relax her as her body slowly stopped shaking and she reached around holding onto the back of Jellal's tattered shirt. Erza's tears began to fall from her face as she held tightly onto his shirt trying to get any source of warmth and comfort that there was too take. She was slipping out of this world into her own reality were only she and her friend existed and nothing ever hurt her.

Erza was like a younger sister to Jellal, after the incident when her eye was taken as punishment he wanted to protect her from this maddening existence. To try to keep her spirits up he would take on most of the work and give Erza a large portion of his share of food, he would of course need to make sure that the guards weren't watching or they would be in trouble.

They were soon interrupted by an approaching guard. "Red head stand forward." The large man stood above the two children with a discussed look at the two's actions.

Erza was jarred out of her own world and sent spiraling back into reality. She visibly began to shake harder and harder as she began to look up to see the guards face.

The guard was a heavy set man with the issued brown flack coat with a chest guard resting underneath it and a rifle with a glowing gem were the clip was to make sure any attempt of a slave revolt was stopped. He had a large face with full unattractive lips. His cheeks were beat red from the trouble of having to move from his station to find the young red headed girl, and his cold brown eyes boar into her soul making her violently shake from fear.

Jellal was the first to recover his wits. "Please sir, why do you need Erza." Jellal bowed his head in respect as to not anger the guard into beating him or more importantly Erza.

The guard looked over at looked over at the boy with absolute hatred. He scuffed and gave a small sneer. "Good to know that some of you trash knows how to respect you superiors."

Jellal's anger grew as the guard continued to talk but he kept silent all the same.

"Red Head, you are to follow me out of the mines. Someone must of prayed for your pathetic life, a high official has payed a large amount of jewels for you." The guard said with a sarcastic sneer.

The young red head looked up to the guard with absolute shock. It was unbelievable that someone would pay to free a prisoner. In fact it was never heard of. As long as she could remember no one ever was able to leave the hell they were sold into. Erza looked over to Jellal who had the happiest look she has ever seen on the boy. She didn't know what to do, all her life she wanted to leave this hell but she didn't want to leave her friends to continue to suffer this fate. She was torn between what she wanted and her own loyalty, she couldn't decide.

Jellal on the other hand was overjoyed. Erza finally had the chance to get out of this place, and to live a new life without any worries. He gave Erza one last hug before whispering into her ear. "Go, leave this place. You lived through this for too long. I will inform the others that you were able to live on with a new life." After he said that he broke from their embrace and gave Erza an encouraging push. "Go."

* * *

As it turned out Erza wasn't bought out of slavery. The guard that lead her through the hallways now laid died on the ground five staves surrounded his body. Erza was fighting an unfamiliar force trying to knock her unconscious. She watched as a man slowly approached her. His legs and arms were covered by white gauze and wore sandals. His cloak was mostly dark blue with a green strap running across his chest. His face and most of his blue hair was covered by a green mask and a dark blue hood. His cape slowly rising and falling instep as he slowly approached her.

"W-who are you?" Erza slowly spoke trying to keep her focus on staying awake which she was very much losing.

"I am a friend, I will take you to a place that is safe and they will take care of you. Now sleep and find your new home as wonderful as the blissful darkness." Once he said this Erza fell into the peaceful sleep smiling for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

A.N.

Ok. I believe that was a good start. Tell me how you guys felt about it.

Finally again Rate Review Favorite and Follow. The best combination of actions an author could hope for. See yah next time.


	2. Chance Meeting

Oookkkk. Now first things first. Heeellllllloooo and welcom to my second chapter of *drum roll starts* (Dun Dah Nah Nah) The Knight and Dragon. *Dodges flying heel kick*

Who did that? *Looks around room, everyone looks suspisious*

OK. Now that formallities are over I would like to thank everyone that has supported my story so far by faves follows and reviews. It's great to know that their are loyal readers. Anywho on to the next part.

**The Keeper of Worlds - **Yah I think he's pretty awsome too.

**Silent Reader 6100 -** Thanks I'll try to make it a good story for everyone.

**WatchingDUCK -** I don't see your point

Ah yes now you get to the good part where I explain. *clears throat while dodging a round house kick*. The only reason I'm updating this chapter on day after I posted the story is because my life sucks. No winter job and I was sick so I decided to pass the time by playing Black Ops II, b*tch about how my k/d rate sucks and then write out the rest of my story.

Thank you again and please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2 -  
Chance Meeting

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, MIRA?"

The white haired girl covered her ears at the loud outburst of her so-called rival. "Nothing just that you can't possibly be an S-class wizard before me, Erza." She said with a wicked smile and a sinister twinkle in her eye as she knew that she was pissing off the hot headed red head.

That statement was the last straw for Erza. "You want to fight?" She reequipped her armor into a one that was pitch black with spiked arm and leg guards. She wore a black vest that covers her chest down below her thigh. There was three horns; one on each shoulder and the last sprouted from her deep red hair. Her sword stood at a massive size towering over her head and was mostly a dark blue with six pitch black thorns sticking representing the sharpened edge of the sword. The back of the blade was also black with no proper guard. "I'm ready for anything you've got."

Mira didn't even flinch when at the Exquip mage's overreaction. She gave a sinister smile. "So that's the infamous Purgatory Armor. Do you really think it will work with my Satan Soul? Anyways we have a mission to complete and I don't feel like explaining why you and the town were completely destroyed."

This only fueled Erza's anger as she changed back to her Heart Kreuz Armor. "Fine, the first one to get the information on the akateko and defeat it is officially the one that deserves the title S-class."

"That's fine by me." Mira never backed down from a challenge and she would be damned before she back down on this one.

Both burst into a sprint towards the town separating when they reached the town center.

* * *

"What do you mean it was already defeated?" Mirajane was now standing in the town's mayor.

"I'm sorry but I sent the message four days ago a young male with pink hair has already accepted the mission. I believe he went by... Salamander, I believe? Yes, definitely. He also received payment for ridding the town of the beast."

Mirajane was angered by this little bit of information. "So this whole trip was for nothing."

The Mayor put his hands together in an apologetic form. "I'm terribly sorry but we have no further need of a wizard's assistance."

Mira gave one last exasperated huff before leaving through the wooden double doors of the office. "Well since there's no use being here we might as well leave." Outside of the town near the forest Mira slammed her fist into a tree effectively destroying the base and toppling it over. "Damnit, THAT'S THE THIRD ONE!" The past two missions Erza and Mira took were both taken from them before they could even get there. It was also this Salamander that took both missions as well. 'Damn it, I forgot to retrieve Erza. She's probably knocked out half the population by now.' As if on cue there was a large fiery explosion outside of the small town. 'Damn it, what the hell does she think she's doing.' She instantly started moving towards the series of explosions that followed.

-In town 5 minutes ago-

"Do you know where the akateko is?" Erza quickly asked a random passerby. The man was stunned by the quick question but not as stunned at what happened next. Erza almost as quickly asked she head butted the poor man into an unconscious state. She then proceeded to do the same to the next person only to receive the same results. She immediately asked and gave the next man only enough time to give a small gasp then they were knocked out with one solid hit with her head. This kept happening for about three more people.

* * *

Our main hero walked through the crowd of people trying to get a lead on his foster father's whereabouts only to come up with nothing, absolutely nothing. He noticed a dark red headed girl going through the crowd asking something he couldn't pick up with all the commotion then she seemed to frown when she didn't get an immediate answer. What happened next surprised him, she effectively knocked the man out with one head blow and she moved on to the next to ask the unknown question. He shook his head and turned around. When he was about to walk away he was confronted by the same girl.

"Do you know we're the akateko is?" She asked was unnatural vocal speed.

Natsu gave her a questioning look.

* * *

Finding out he wasn't going to give a quick answer she shot her head forward slamming the front of her skull into the pink haired dragon's son's face. What was surprising about this was that her head ricocheted of leaving a trail of blood from her nose. Natsu seemed completely unaffected by the attack except for the trail of the girl's blood. His scales strengthened his skin and he tilted his head low enough for the front of his skull impacted with Erza's nose.

Gathering her wits Erza picked herself up. "Whab the hell wab that for jerk." She was holding her bleeding nose attempting to close off the wound.

"I should be asking the same thing, you attacked me for no reason." Natsu shot back clearly pissed off by the girl.

"What do you mean; you didn't answer so I gave you a light tap to get you talking."

Natsu sweat drop at the red headed girl's explanation. "W-What?"

The red headed knight mage unsheathed her sword and swung it in an attempting to cleave off his head. "If you want to fight then I'm ready to go."

After Natsu jumped back a few feet a feral grin spread wide across his face. "Oh good I would love to fight, I hope you can make for a better fight then that damned akateko. The damn thing was only a little taller then you." Saying that he slammed his right fist into his palm.

Erza was in such a rage that she didn't catch the part about the akateko (somehow the insult was heard). "I hope you said your prayers because I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb.

Natsu indicated with his head for her to follow outside of the town.

Erza instantly complied following the pink haired boy outside of the town and exquiping into her flame empress armor. The armor consisted of an orange waist guard and her chest was covered by a red breast plate. The black area connecting the two was in the shape of a heart. She had red hand guards that reached her elbows, the claws on each of her fingers were about an inch long each. The red leg guards went up to her knees also had claws on each of her toes. The black leg guards protected a good portion of her thigh. She had a pig tail on both sides of her head. On her back were two black wings with a red ling on the top. She held her crimson sword with both hands poised to strike. "Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail."

Nasty gave her another feral grin and started to cover his whole body in scales. "Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer & the Dragon Igneel's son.

* * *

"**Karyū no Hōkō **(Fire Dragon's Roar)**." **After taking a deep breath Natsu covered his mouth with both of his fists to form a tunnel for to direct the beam of flames directly at Erza. Erza stood her ground ready for the flames. Once she received the hit Natsu turned around assuming the battle was over. "Man that was a total…" Natsu stopped midsentence when he noticed that he lost control of the flames.

The fire swirled around Erza like a vortex of flames until she absorbed a portion of the magic leaving the rest to dissipate into thin air. "**Kasai Surasshu** (Fire Slash)." Shifting her blade around her body, Erza's blade caught fire. Once she deemed it to be strong enough Erza made a sideways slash towards the young dragon slayer engulfing him in her own explosion of flames. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

As the intense heat ripped apart any existing life surrounding the flames a munching noise could be heard. "Hahaha, this isn't that bad." As she heard this the flames slowly died down revealing an unscathed pink haired mage. "You must be a real good cook with flames this good."

Erza couldn't help but obtain an intense blush at the unexpected gratitude of her flames taste; hell she didn't even know her flames had a taste, but a feeling in her chest ignited as she seemed almost… relieved at the gratitude.

"Now I'm all fired up." Natsu continued before slamming both his fists together igniting them up to his shoulders. **Karyū no Yokugeki **(Fire Dragons Wing Attack). Natsu instantly jumped into action attempting to grab onto the scarlet haired weapon mage.

Erza wouldn't have any of that. After dogging the first attempt of a grab she lifts her sword above her head. "**Entei - Kasōkon** (Flame Empress - Fire Slash)." Erza slammed her sword on the dragon slayer's unprotected back in a powerful downward thrust. Causing another large

Unprepared for the attack Natsu took the full impact of the attack.

The scarlet weapon mage looked down in fear thinking she killed an innocent person out of her rage. She was shocked when she heard laughing come from the body.

"Hehehahaha." Standing up Natsu had an excited smile that was border line feral. "Yes, yes, yes show me more. I want more."

Erza was shocked; no longer about the dragon slayer's recovery but at what she was feeling. She was excited, she was more excited by this fight then she ever was before. A warm feeling flowed through her starting from the pit of her stomach and nothing compared to the euphoria she was experiencing and she wanted more, she couldn't help herself it was way to addicting. "Gladly," She replied before once again igniting her sword. "Now, let's continue this."

Natsu didn't have to be told twice; once he started fighting there was nothing that could stop him and he'd be damned before someone stopped this one. "**Karyū no Yokugeki.**"

* * *

Walking through the abandoned market place Mira witnessed a few more explosions before quickening her pace. 'I have to stop her before she destroys the whole town.

Not paying any attention where she was stepping Mirajane tripped over something large. Unfortunately the stone will never be the same as there was a large imprint of her forehead in the stone. "MY HEAD'S NOT THAT BIG JERK." Semi-blinded by her rage from her on assumption of opinions that she nearly missed the fact that the man she picked up was already knocked unconscious with a large goose egg in the center of his forehead. 'Great now I have to make sure that none of these people are gonna die.' She thought giving an exasperated breath. She knew that Erza wouldn't purposefully kill someone but she had to make sure. Hefting the body like it weighed nothing she began collecting the others before she went to the abandoned hospital to check for any serious wounds or concussions before she went back looking for Erza. 'She owes me big time for covering her ass from the master.' She mentally ranted.

* * *

By now there was a bruised and bleeding Natsu standing ten feet away from Erza who didn't seem any better off. Erza's sword managed to cut through the dragon slayer's armor like scales and Natsu managed to cut through the sword mage's flame resistant armor. "This is a great fight but I think I'm gonna end this battle now." Natsu was enjoying this fight but he knew he was using the last of his reserves of magic. He ignited his fists in one last attempt to fight.

"That's fine by me. I'll end this little game with one blow." Erza was no better off with her magic reserve and she knew it. This next attack will almost drain her of everything she has left.

"**Karyū no Kagitsume **(Fire Dragon's Claw)." Natsu's feet were wrapped by flames before sprinting towards his target.

"**Entei - Senkōten** (Flame Empress - Flash Point)" The soles of Ezra's boots flashed before she sprinted towards her target with inhuman speeds.

"**Karyū no Enchū **(Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow)."  
"**Entei - Saien** (Flame Empress - Crushing Flames)."

Both sword and fist connected in the largest explosion yet sending a shockwave through the whole town breaking all the windows and anything else that was made of glass. As the dust and soot finally settled there stood two worn down fighters several feet apart from each other. Both of them refused to give an inch but it was Natsu in the end that fell. He lost and he knew it, but that wasn't the important part. He enjoyed the fight to the fullest. It was easily the longest and hardest fight he ever had and now he had someone to catch up to someone to challenge when he became stronger. He looked up to his newest rival and gave her the goofiest grin Erza had ever seen.

Erza was taken aback, never had she battled anyone and they smile back to her especially with such a childish grin. Usually they would spit insults trying to tell her to finish them off. She couldn't fight off the small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What the hell are you smiling for baka?"

"That was a great fight Erza." Erza's blush intensified tenfold at the familiarity of his voice. She exquipped back into her Hearts Kreuz Armor and attempted to hide her face behind her red hair. This effectively covered her bright red cheeks.

"Indeed it was a great fight." It was now Mirajane's voice that called through the air. She was sitting on one of the blackened buildings with her legs crossed as her head rest on her hands.

"MIRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Erza was shocked by her rival's appearance.

"Why don't you join our guild?" Mirajane completely ignored her red head rivals outburst. "You seem like a capable fighter," She complimented pausing for the briefest of a moment. "Even if you were defeated by Erza.

A large tick mark formed on Erza's forehead. "What was that you bitch, get down here and I'll make you regret your words."

Again Mirajane ignored her rival's outburst waiting on an answer from the pink haired mage.

"Are there strong people there?" Natsu asked.

"Mm-hmm, there are some that are stronger than even me." Mirajane spoke up proudly. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Natsu sounded like a small kid in a candy shop, which wasn't far from the truth for his youth. Natsu attempted to stand but he found a certain problem. "Umm."

Both Erza and Mirajane broke from their headbutt to look at the young mage with a curious glance. "I can't move." He gave another large goofy smile.

Erza gained another blush and Mirajane instantly picked up on this. She adorned a wicked smile before she approached the young fire mage. "I'll help you out, but I need help later. I have a new bed and I could use your help breaking it in."

Natsu still had the goofy grin and Mirajane couldn't tell if he understood what she meant or if he was completely oblivious. Erza though realized the implications and she flushed at the thoughts invading her mind. "Sure, sounds like fun." Natsu replied never releasing the large grin. Erza's whole body was so red that her hair paled in comparison.

"Hahaha, you're a riot kid. I'm gonna have so much fun with you." Saying that she hefted Natsu onto her shoulders and started walking. "Oh yah Erza."

"What?" Erza asked stilled miffed about their little bout.

"What about the akateko?"

Erza froze on the spot. She had completely forgotten about their mission.

"Oh, you mean the mission this town had to offer?" Both girls looked down at the young fire mage. "I took care of it already. Not much of a fight though." Just then Natsu was dropped on his head effectively knocking him out.

Mirajane was fuming but she grabbed one of his legs anyways and started dragging the unconscious flame mage. "I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up" Mirajane muffled under her breath.

"Let's just get back to the guild already." Erza simply stated and somewhere in hell was frozen over because Mirajane gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

A.N.

Ok. Now I believe this was a good chapter.

Now I won't say much here. Just please Rate, Review, Follow, Fav. *grabs onto foot of person sending an axe drop* Gotcha now.

Good good now everyone have a good day see ya next time.


	3. Promises Made at the Cost of Death

Heeelllllooooo mmyyyyyy faithful readers. *Enters stage left flying throught the air. Flies ontop of trap door and falls threw.*

It's so good to be uploading my third chapter of my story (Dun Dun Dun) The Knight and Dragon. Woo yaa, alrigt good job. *Dodges thrown rotten tomato*

Allright I have been writing and decided that this today I would definitely upload this chapter and man does it feel good that I'm backing up my promise.

Anywho on to the next part.

**WatchingDUCK** - Lolz, I see.

Ok now that that's over onto the story. Remember RRRE - Read Rate Review Enjoy.

My time machine doesn't work yet so no, I don't own Fairy Tale.

* * *

Chapter 3 -  
Promises Made at the Cost of Life

It was unfair, she was so full of life had enough compassion for all that seek it. Why had his friend died? Why couldn't he do anything about it? Why was he not their by her side to protect her?

I'm sorry; I am getting ahead of myself maybe I should start at the beginning

* * *

It started almost three years ago when Natsu met a dear friend that he would treasure their friendship forever. Her name was Lisanna Strauss the youngest of the Strauss family. She would spend all of her time being happy and enjoying life. That was until the incident.

Forgive me I am getting ahead of myself again.

She was a wonder and sweet 12 year old girl that gave the brightest smile anyone at Fairy Tail had ever seen. Her bubbly and optimistic attitude always gave everyone a smile and could lighten the darkest atmosphere. The moment she saw Natsu she knew that they would always be together even though Natsu never felt the same about her. To him she was a dear friend that could lift his spirits whenever he couldn't find any lead towards his foster father.

One day about a year and a half after they became fast friends they found a large egg with weird designs covering the surface. A few months later that same egg hatched and what would be a surprise to all that witnessed was a cat inside of the egg.

Everyone rejoiced to the new found guild member named Happy. The cat could immediately learn how to fly, and as strange as that sounds the whole guild was happy to have another excuse to party for the whole night.

After some time had passed Natsu received information on the infamous salamander, raging through a town about a day's by train from Magnolia Town. Natsu instantly jumped at the chance to reunite with his father once again. Lisanna had a mission with her sister Mirajane and her brother Elfman at that time. Lisanna begged Natsu to go with them but Natsu refused. He wasn't going to give up a chance to reunite with his father.

To say that Lisanna was disappointed would be an understatement for how she felt. She wanted Natsu to go with her on a mission but she knew what Igneel meant to Natsu so she reluctantly let him go.

* * *

It was midday when Lisanna and her two older siblings made it to the town with the mission to kill The Monster. It was also the time that The Monster attacked the town. Large explosions could be seen and Mirajane and Elfman instantly went into battle mode. Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul while Elfman took the form of the Rock Monster he defeated on their last mission. Mirajane looked down to see Lisanna transforming into her tiger form. "No Lisanna, you are not going to fight this time.

Lisanna had a look of disappointment; she had never been refused to help her siblings before. "But Mira-nee, I can help."

It was Elfman's turn to interject. "No, you will stay out of this one. Leave this one to your sister and me."

Lisanna felt more helpless then before. She would never have thought that Elfman would deny her help. Lisanna broke down in tears. "You big jerks." Lisanna started sprinting towards the explosions her Tiger Form appearing making her running faster.

Mirajane and Elfman didn't expect this, so when they started chasing after the distraught girl they were way behind Lisanna. "Stop Lisanna, that creature is way too strong for you handle by yourself." Mirajane called out but Lisanna wouldn't or refused to listen because she only picked up her pace. Lisanna wasn't faster than Mirajane but when she has a head start it's really hard for Mirajane to catch up. "Please stop Lisanna."

* * *

Lisanna was unconscious, Mirajane holding onto her head attempting to wake her up. Elfman was battle The Monster and he was losing battle.

Elfman knew he wouldn't last much longer if he didn't try to take it over.

Mirajane was still trying to coax Lisanna awake when she saw the bright light illuminate the night from behind her. When she looked around Elfman was standing alone holding onto his head obviously in pain. "Elfman what did you do?" An ice cold feeling spreading through her whole body at the realization of his actions. "No, that monster's magic is too strong for you to takeover." She knew that he was going to lose this battle if he continued, she had to knock him out to control the beast's magic.

Elfman began to scream in pain as his body started to transform. His upper body was the first thing to transform. His body started expanding causing his shirt to start ripping at the seams before finally tearing apart from the strain. His pants thank goodness were still in one piece held onto by a belt. A dark maroon layer of skin started to form on his back and sides surrounding a green chest. His face and neck was the same dark green color as his chest. Next his white hair began to grow longer as horns sprouted from his head and shoulders. His regular teeth grew in length as they seem to sharpen themselves and he started to grow a rather large beard that would be comical to Mirajane had they not been in the situation. Finally Elfman's feet were replaced by ones of claws like a bird. He was absolutely massive after all this and could easily reach over the buildings near them.

Mirajane knew that if Elfman didn't take control of the beast soon he would lose his mind. Placing Lisanna down near the edge of town Mirajane used her Satan Takeover. She had to knock him out quickly before the transformation was completed.

* * *

Lisanna awoke to the sounds of battle. After being knocked out by The Beast, she couldn't remember where she was. Lisanna looked up to find her sister battling the creature that took her out, she was shocked however when she recognized the beast as her own dear brother. He was fighting a losing battle for dominance, Mirajane was battling him trying to knock him out so she could control the beast's magic from taking over Elfman. "Mira-nee." Lisanna chocked out making just above a whisper.

Mirajane's super sensitive ears picked up the chocked sounds. Turning around she saw Lisanna struggling to her feet. "LISANNA, RUN!" Mirajane lost complete focus on the situation and was sent flying by a powerful fist. The punch sent Mirajane flying into the hard stone ground; a few loud cracking sounds signified that at least four of her ribs were broken causing her to cry out in pain.

Mirajane landed right in front of Lisanna and Lisanna was horror struck. The full impact of the dire situation hit her hard and she began to cry. She knew that if Mirajane, her sister that was so strong was defeated so easily she had no chance to take on her own brother. She was shaking, uncontrollable spasms rolling through her muscles keeping her rooted to the spot as more tears spilled from her eyes. "No no no." Lisanna quietly repeated as she started into her brother's eyes, they were still Elfman's and she saw the pain in them as he knew what he was doing but couldn't stop The Beast from hurting them.

Lisanna was so scared that she didn't notice Mirajane until the hem of her dress was being tugged. Looking down she saw the blood escape her wounds pouring out onto the stone streets. "R-run Lisanna, g-get out of here."

Lisanna froze to the spot, her big sister still wanted her to run away and protect herself. "M-Mira-nee." Looking back at her sister's wound Lisanna gathered what little courage she had left and smiled to her sister. "Don't worry Mira-nee I will convince Elf-niisan to change back."

To say that Mirajane was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. She was easily defeated and her sister who has very little battle experience aside from training with her was going to take on the beast by herself. "No, you can't fight him." She struggled to her feet but it was already too late, Lisanna was sprinting towards their brother.

Lisanna knew she couldn't fight him so she was going to do the next best thing, she was going to you reason to win her brother back. She was so sure that he would listen to her he would win. Stopping in front of The Beast Lisanna opened her arms wide as if she was going to embrace him in a hug. "Elf-Niisan, It's me Lisanna. Don't you remember me?" She called in the happy way she would always address her dear older brother.

Mirajane was screaming Lisanna's name to get her away from The Beast but it was falling on deaf ears. Lisanna refused to look as she continued to win her brother back over.

The Beast was confused by this act and for a moment it lost focus allowing Elfman to take over for a few moments. "L-Lisanna." Elfman managed.

Lisanna was overjoyed she began to believe it wasn't hopeless that she would win her brother back, but alas it wasn't to be as The Beast took control back and swiped Lisanna away with his massive hands. Lisanna was sent hurdling through the air and hit the ground with an audible thud

"NOOO!" Mirajane was instantly moving towards her fallen sister.

Elfman was enraged, he allowed The Beast to strike his own family. Him, the one that was supposed to protect his younger sister allowed this creature to her. He was so enraged by his own failure that his magic increased slowly taking control of The Beast allowing him to revert back to his normal form.

Once Elfman was back to normal he sprinted straight towards were Mirajane was holding onto Lisanna. "Lisanna, please to die you have to fight it." Mirajane was crying trying to keep Lisanna from fully closing her eyes. She knew that Lisanna would never be able to open them again if she was allowed to sleep.

"Mira, Lisanna, I'm so sorry." Elfman was devastated by the actions he allowed The Beast to do.

Mirajane didn't respond but Lisanna looked at both of her older siblings with soft caring eyes. "It's alright Elf-niisan." Her voice was barely above a whisper because the pain in her chest was great. "It wasn't your fault."

Elfman was now chocking back a sob; he hated himself for making his family suffer more, not just physically but also mentally.

"Please don't talk Lisanna, were going to bring you to a doctor. You will be better you'll see. Mirajane was trying to convince herself more than Lisanna; she needed to keep her thoughts straight. Soon all the hope she had a moment ago disappeared as she saw that Lisanna was starting to glow.

Lisanna's still held onto her soft smile as she started to disappear but the tears finally started falling. She was a wreck and she couldn't stand watching her siblings being in so much pain, but the tears started to increase as she didn't want to leave any of her friends and family; especially Natsu.

Mirajane and Elfman saw the evident pain in her eyes as she continued to cry. Her body was now disappearing before them and tears started to form.

With the last of her strength Lisanna said one more thing. "Good bye, I loved you all." With that she was gone.

Once she didn't have Lisanna to hold onto Mirajane broke down into tears. Tremors completely taking over her made her whole body shake uncontrollably. The tears started to flow out of her like a broken dam. The pain from her wounds were forgotten by the pain in her chest slowly tightening every second that passed. Soon it became harder and harder to breath and after a minute it was completely impossible for her to take in any breaths. She fell sideways onto Elfman who was paralyzed by what had happened.

Elfman was shook out of his who body paralysis when he felt Mirajane's head hit his chest. He soon felt arms wrap around his toned body and something wet roll down his chest. Looking down he saw that Mirajane had embraced him as her head was buried into his chest as she continued to cry. He did what only felt right to try and calm down Mirajane; he wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought her closer to him.

Mirajane slowly started to calm down, her body slowly stopped it's relentless shaking and her chest slowly unknotted itself allowing her to breath albeit struggling to keep the air in her lungs.

Eventually she broke from their embrace and stood up. Tears stains evident on her face, the evidence of Elman's guilt remained on his conscience and it weighed him down.

Slowly Elfman rose from his knees and followed Mirajane into town, they didn't want it but what could they do. Lisanna was gone and the full impact of what happened hadn't sunk in fully. They still had some denial to the death of their youngest sibling.

They would have a sleepless night and the nightmares would haunt them throughout the morning until dawn when they boarded the train back to the guild.

* * *

"Damn it, it was another false lead." The Rose haired boy was ranting on his journey back to the guild. It was pouring rain at the moment. It was pouring rain like that for about two days.

"Aye, it wasn't Igneel, just a bunch of lizards." The little blue exceed said as he walked beside his foster father.

They had been walking for three days and it was another hour before they made it back to Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail Guild was located. They were talking the long way because Natsu absolutely refused to ride the way back complaining about how he already had to take the train twice. Happy Deadpanned by stating that if he would of gotten off the train before it left he wouldn't of had to ride it twice.

They walked in relative silence until they saw the building making up their large town.

* * *

Opening the doors to the guild Natsu could immediately smell the staleness of the air. He also noticed the deathly silence that replaced the joyous atmosphere that normally filled the air. Even Cana who was the loudest drunk ever was quit in the unfamiliar atmosphere.

"What's going on in here, it's like someone died?" Natsu's ignorance to what was happening had many responses.

Mirajane broke down in tears and ran into the basement that stored the alcohol. Cana gave him a death glare that surely would have killed him before she left to comfort Mirajane. Elfman shoulders seemed to sag even more than they were. Erza was too depressed to be in the guild so he didn't see her anywhere. The master Makarov Dreyar was sitting in his usual spot but his head was tilted down with dark shadows covering most of his face. Natsu noticed a few people giving him sympathetic looks. Gildarts and Macao were part of that group of people. Not one of them spoke though.

"Ok, what the hell is going on." Natsu was now mad that no one was answering him.

Natsu was shocked however when Gray Fullbuster spoke up. "Natsu there's something you need to know."

* * *

After about five minutes Natsu was in a rage. "If this is some kind of joke ice stripper then I'm not laughing."

"NATSU." Natsu instantly shut up instantly and looked over where the voice was. Master Makarov was know looking at him dead in the eyes. All jovial acts were put aside leaving behind a deadly serious and pain filled man. "This is no joke Natsu, Lisanna is truly dead."

As expected Natsu didn't take this well. Anger filled him again and his fire magic began to react with his raging emotions. Kicking open the doors to the guild Natsu ran into the pouring rain leaving the blue exceed crying at the loss of his foster mother.

Gray was about go after him until Master Makarov spoke up again. "Leave him be, he must figure this out on his own time."

Gray looked up to the old master. Makarov know had a pitcher of beer in his hand but the pain never left the features of his aged face. "But what if he does something stupid. That idiot would probably destroy something if we let him go."

The master looked down at his pitcher before speaking. "What do you think would happen if we tried to stop him?" Gray gave a confused look and the Master sighed. "He would be even more furious and destroy more things. The best thing we can do for know is let him do what he needs to do."

Gray looked back at the door before giving in and sitting back down. "Anyways Gray, aren't you missing a few things?" Gray looked at Cana before looking down at his boxer clad body. "Crap."

* * *

For three long day three days it has been pouring rain, the guild mimicked the weather. Any attempts at communicating with Natsu had varied results. Happy would cry nearly every day when he couldn't get into the bedroom where Natsu locked himself into. When Elfman attempted he was sent he returned even more depressed, apparently Natsu accused him of not being strong enough to protect his own family. Next Gray attempted but returned with a black eye and a mild concussion. Erza decided that she would go on a mission the day after Mirajane and Elfman returned with the news of Lisanna's death to take her mind off of the guilt she felt for not being there for to save one of her friends. Finally when Mirajane attempted to speak to Natsu he downright refused to talk to her.

Master Makarov was even more down when one of his sons were in pain and he couldn't do anything about it, so he drowned his misery with more alcohol.

There was already a funeral section but since there was no body they decided to use a copy of a treasured photograph of Lisanna. It was taken a year prior when Lisanna finally received her guild mark.

Indeed it was a sad time for Fairy Tail but slowly they began to bring themselves out of the rut they were stuck in. Slowly they began to look back at the positive aspects of life. They knew they couldn't be depressed all the time; Lisanna wouldn't want that for anyone. Slowly they brought back the cheery atmosphere that they had always loved.

* * *

One the fourth day to no one's knowledge Natsu left his house on the fifth day of non-stop rain. He felt terrible, not just for not being there to protect Lisanna but for what he did to Elfman and Mirajane. He felt guilty for accusing Elfman of something he couldn't help and he felt guilty for hurting Mirajane by not speaking to her when they only wanted to help. He also slightly felt back for knocking out Gray (slightly).

Natsu continued to walk through the forest until he reached the clearing that he and Lisanna found Happy as an egg. This will always be a place of happiness and pain for Natsu so he decided that he would make this the spot he would always remember Lisanna. Walking up to the place he and Lisanna found the egg he decided to make a grave here.

Once he was done he sat there staring at the grave. He didn't know how long it was but he heard the soft sound of metal hitting wet dirt. A familiar smell wafted through the air, a smell that he had come to enjoy for reasons unknown to the dragon slayer. The smell of Strawberries and angel cake invaded his nostrils. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was or how far she was from him.

Erza was staring down at the grave that Natsu finished. She had returned a few hours prior but she when she noticed Natsu walking through the forest she decided to see how he was doing. When she finally made it to the clearing she noticed he was collecting stones, so she waited until he was done but when he was done he just sat down in front of the grave.

After about thirty minutes Erza decide she waited long enough so she stepped out of the area she hid behind. She knew that Natsu could hear and smell her so she decided not to speak as she made her way over to him.

* * *

Finally having enough of the silence Natsu spoke up. He was still mad at himself so his voice affected his voice. "What do you want Erza?" He knew it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't receive this type of treatment from him but he just didn't care, he was far to mad with himself.

Natsu felt a shift in the air and dodged the blade that was moving towards him with amazing speed. "What the hell are you doing Erza?" Natsu was mad but he didn't want to hurt a nakama.

Instead of answering Erza continued her onslaught slashing at Natsu's chest and finally she exquipped. "**Kaiō no Yoroi** (Sea Empress Armor)." Erza exquipped into her armor that could withstand and control water.

Natsu was confused. 'Why is she using that armor to fight against fire?' Natsu thought before realization hit him. She could use the rain to her advantage.

Raising her blade Erza began to absorb the water around surrounding her. When she finally had enough power she cut through the air in a downward slash. "**Umi no kishi: Mizu surasshu **(Sea Knight: Water Slash)." The water flowed out of the sword formed into an arch.

Natsu easily dodged it and the water continued into the forest. There was no impact when the water made contact with the trees, they were cut clean through. It reached up to three trees before the water disappeared. Natsu knew that Erza wouldn't kill him but he'd be hurting if he was hit by that move.

When he turned around he saw that Erza Exquipped back into her Hearts Kreuz armor. "Do you think you're the only one suffering?" Natsu was taken aback when he heard Erza's cold voice. Natsu was left speechless so Erza continued though her voice was much warmer. "Imagine Mirajane's and Elfman's pain, they lost another family member. Everyone else mourns Lisanna's death but you can't hate yourself forever for something you had no control over."

The tears that Natsu was holding back until now started to fall from his face. Even though it was raining Erza could see the tears trail down his face. She gave a soft smile and walked towards the broken fire mage. When she finally reached him she embraced him in a tight hug.

Natsu was a little shocked by this action but he wrapped his arms around the armor clad teen. Her armor was wet but Natsu didn't care she was warm and the smell she gave of relieved him of the stress he held onto. He never gave of a sound but the tears easily signified how he felt at that moment. He hated himself for making everyone suffer even more. A few minutes later Natsu finally managed to speak. "Erza?"

Erza looked down to see that Natsu was now looking directly at her. "Yes, Natsu." She was a little worried at what Natsu would say to her. He held such a serious and determined look.

"Can you train me? I want to have the power to protect everyone from this pain. I don't want anyone from our guild to suffer over another loss of our family." Natsu still held onto the determined look. He was dead serious about getting stronger.

Erza has never seen this type of determination from the teen. He always had some sort of jovial look in his eyes but as she gazed into the onyx eyes she saw determination. There was pain in them but she could instantly recognize the seriousness of his look. She smiled down at the dragon slayer, if he was going to get stronger to protect his nakama then so was she. "Sure, Natsu."

Natsu gave her a gratifying smile. Some of his jovial looks returned, not much but Erza could tell that he was slowly making a recovery. "Come on, baka. Everyone is waiting." Erza stood up and made her way back to the guild closely followed by the dragon slayer.

The rain finally stopped and soon there was a break in the sky. Coincidentally the rays of light hit Lisanna's grave marker. Times were indeed tough for the guild but like the rain it shall pass and a new ray of light will break through.

* * *

A.N.

Ok. I wasn't so sure when I finished this chapter. Good? Bad? Idifferent? You guys decide. But please refrain from bitching. I still won't read it if you have to.

Again this isn't the last chapter so I should update soon.

Bye Bye for now.


	4. Taken to be Returned

Heeellllllloooooooo mmmmyyyyyy deeeaaarrrr friends. Welcome to another chapter of my story 'The Night and Dragon'. Now I know what your thinking. 'Okami were have you been? We missed you so much.' *dodges rotten tomato*.

Oh come now I jest, I indeed meant to post this chapter before spring break but my computer that I was using was being a total ass and this is what comes from it. Anywho I was happy about how this chapter turned out and I hope that all of you agree.

On to the next part.  
**Scarlet Knightwalker - **yaahhhh.  
**Silent Reader 6100** - Thx, it's always a pleasure to hear from a fan.  
**abhishekunnikm** - :)

K, now please RRRE and never stop loving this.

* * *

Chapter 4 -  
Taken to be Returned

It has been a year since Lisanna's death and the guild was back to its normal ways of finding any reason to party, beating the crap out of each other and partying about beating the crap out of each other.

Even though the guild was back there were a few people that changed. Mirajane was much nicer to everyone in the guild. She took on the bar tending and guild cleaning duties. She also became more or less of the motherly figure in the guild, always having a smile on her face. Elfman was another person that changed. He promised to become stronger but he refuses to ever go full body take over so he wouldn't lose control of himself again. The regret of killing his sister never left him. Happi was still sad that his foster mother was gone but he was much better off than he was before.

Natsu true to his word trained everyday with Erza. They even took missions together so they could continue their training. There was a rumor going through the guild, some laughed at how ridiculous it sounded like Gray and Cana but there is a few that started sweating if it was true.

The rumor consisted of Natsu and Erza actually being a couple. The one to start this rumor was indeed the rumor queen Mirajane Strauss. She wanted to have a little laugh so she spread the idea around.

-Now back to the main characters.-

Erza dodged another fire packed punch sent towards her. After a year of training and fighting alongside the dragon slayer she could easily read every movement he made. She sent a counter attack with lightning speed but the fire mage also knew the movements of his training partner so he easily dodged the Fairy Knight's strike.

"No, Natsu. You are using way too much movement when you dodge like that. Reduce the energy you use by dodge at the last moments with a little movement as possible." Erza stepped back and sheathed her sword.

Natsu who was caught off guard by this movement landed on his back with a loud thud and an even louder groan. "Sorry Erza." He gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Erza gave Natsu a sigh before continuing. "Come on baka; let's get back to the guild." Erza turned around and left. Natsu was quick to stand and followed her to the guild.

It was early in the day so the guild was completely deserted except for Mirajane who was drying some of the mugs. She enjoyed being around everyone but she really liked the time she had to herself in the mornings. She enjoyed being able to take a moment and think about her own worries and needs instead of talking about someone else.

The front doors of the guild opened and Mirajane saw Erza walk in closely followed by Natsu who was deep into conversation with each other. They were so deep in what they were talking about that they failed to notice the presence behind the bar. "How are you two doing?"

Natsu smiled to the motherly bartender. "Just finished up today's training," Natsu replied. "and I'm starved. Erza ran me ragged all night."

Natsu was slapped in the back of the head by Erza's gauntlet clad hand. She had a deep blush adorning her cheeks. "Shut it, baka." Mirajane however had a large smile placing her lips, she enjoyed every minute of this.

"Really then you really must be starving. Her I'll get you two something to eat." Mirajane said innocently as she swiftly moved to the kitchen in the back. She however activated her Satan Soul's super hearing abilities, so she could hear all of what was going on outside.

Taking his seat at the bar Natsu rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "What was that for Erza?"

*Hump* "Baka." Erza didn't say anything further. Her cheeks were still rosy. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she started developing feelings for the dragon slayer. The closet perv liked it when he spoke like that even if he didn't mean anything by it. Soon she found herself staring at the teens exposed toned abs; they seemed to be crafted out of stone by the gods themselves. Quickly looking away her cheeks were a deep shade of red once again and she found herself imagining what they would do if they were lovers.

Hugging under a sakura tree, lips locked in heated passion. The soft feeling of their lips connecting sent bolts of electricity through her whole body. She felt Natsu reach under her shirt.

'And then and then.' Erza's head felt like it was going to explode from the images going through her head making her face heat up.

"Er, Erz, Erza… ERZA." Natsu looked up to see that Erza face was a deeper shade of red and steam seemed to be rolling off of her beautiful face. He saw that she was giving an uncomfortable look.

Finally shook out of her thoughts to look over at the one giving her all those wild imaginations. Her heart skipped a beat when his face showed off the sculpted look she came to like, she now felt a pang of guilt because it held onto worry that seemed to be directed to her. "Y-y-yes N-Natsu?" For some reason she was dreading what Natsu might ask her."

Natsu gave her another look of worry. "Are you feeling ok, are you sick?" Standing up he held onto Erza's head and placed his lips on her forehead.

Erza was shocked at the sudden movement and she did the only thing she could think of, which given the circumstance was an amazing feat. She freaked out; her body didn't have a clue what to do. She squirmed under the presence of Natsu towering over her. "N-N-N-N-Natsu w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing." If she was hot before she was absolutely burning, her whole body seemed to be on fire but she felt disappointed when he removed his mouth from her head.

"You don't seem to have a fever but your body heat is rising." Looking up to her in worry he continued. "Maybe we shouldn't go on this mission, until your better." He looked slightly disappointed.

Erza was looking at him dumbfounded. The immature boy that she has grown to like maybe even more than as a friend was worried for her heath. She was happy that he would worry about her but she knew that he wouldn't feel the same way about her. Composing herself she finally spoke. "No, no, I'm fine. We can still go on the mission."

Natsu wasn't so sure about this. "You sure Erza?"

"Y-yes" Erza hesitated for a moment but Natsu didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Ok."

Natsu wasn't able to continue because Mirajane made herself known by walking out with a few plates of food. The larger portion was a variety of food that was on fire. The one plate however that she was carrying in her left hand was a large plate of strawberry pancakes with a side of strawberry syrup. She gave them both a warm smile, Natsu smiled back and thanked her but Erza saw a mischievous glint in the takeover mage's eyes. 'Oh, this is going to be one heavy black mail Erza.

Erza shivered from it but she gave Mirajane an evil glare saying. 'If you mention anything that has just happened I'll make you suffer slowly and painfully.'

Mirajane was completely unaffected by the silent threat as she continued to give them a sweet smile.

After Natsu finished eating he told Erza he would be waiting for her at the train station. She waved him off not even thinking about it as she only heard half of what was said. She wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt her and her delicious berry cake, even if it wasn't actually a cake.

About an hour later Erza made it to the train station carrying a large cart of suit cases. Natsu kept himself entertained by putting on a show with his fire. He made his fire into the form of a dragon and made it snake through rings of fire he made. The crowed oohed and aahed as he continued with his magical show. Children watched with amazement as they wanted to see more tricks from the fiery dragy.

Erza was impressed by the shear concentration of magic he would have to use to make the fire bend to his will like was doing. However her blush increased when she looked at his face and saw he was smiling with his eyes closed in peace. She only saw that face when he would sleep next to her when they camped out at nights when he had finally fallen asleep. "Wow, it's wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Ai, Natsu wanted to show you the results of his training." Happi appeared right behind Erza's left shoulder eating a fish.

Erza was a little spooked by this but she didn't react to the sudden appearance of the exceed. She was however curious about what he said though she didn't have long to contemplate it.

"Erza you ready to go?" The crowed gave a disapproving grown when they lost their form of entertainment as the fires flickered out of existence.

Erza was realized that she was staring at him again and she coughed into her hand to compose herself. "Yes Natsu, I'm ready."

Once they put all of Erza's luggage on board Erza and Natsu found a seat just before the train started moving. It was a valley side seat where they had a great view of the forest beside them.

After about 30 minutes of silence Natsu spoke up (yes he spoke in a normal manner, he no longer has sever motion sickness. Ruins the story for you? Too bad). "Erza, I have a major headache. I'm gonna sleep for a while."

Erza nodded in understanding. Even though she trained him enough not to be sick on vehicles he still has migraines when moving to long.

Natsu placed his head on Erza's lap. It didn't take long for the fire mage to fall asleep. It always felt nice for the dragon slayer to lay his head on her warm lap.

Happi feel asleep almost instantly when they got on the train so Erza was left to her own thoughts, which didn't help because her thoughts strayed to the same pink haired boy that was lying on her lap. Her blush returned full force when she remembered what she was thinking about in the guild only a few hours ago. Her blush continued to grow as she thought continued her little imaginary ecstasy.

Looking down at the man of her dreams she wondered if he felt the same about her or if he only thought of her as a sister figure. She was really worried about that as silent tears started to drip from her cheeks. Then it suddenly hit her, what Happi said before they got on the train. 'He wanted to show me? Why just me though?' She looked down at the pink haired dragon slayer. She looked at him with longing and she wanted to know what his lips felt like pressed up to hers. Erza waited a few moments taking in a few breaths before she committed herself to what she was about to do. She leaned down and softly placed her lips on Natsu's and inhaled deeply through her nose.

The smell of embers and cinnamon was powerful as she continued to breathe in deeply through her nose. His lips were soft as she continued to steal away Natsu's first kiss and give her own first in return. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't electricity that coursed through her like the book said but a heat that made her whole body warm. Then the direction of the heat centered in the pit of her stomach making her feel uncomfortable as she desired more from him.

Reluctantly she removed herself from Natsu's lips and the heat in the pit of her stomach increased more.

"Hmm, you smell nice Erza." Natsu said while giving a big sleepy smile.

That commit caught Erza of guard, she thought Natsu woke up. 'What's he gonna say? What if he didn't like it? What if he just wants to only be friends?' These questions continued through her mind as the dragon slayer shifted on her lap turning his head onto Erza's stomach to get as close to the warm body as possible. Once she heard the soft snores from the person currently occupying her lap she let out a sigh of relief but she still held onto the major blush coloring her whole face.

"You lliiiiikkkeee hiiiimmm." Erza's head snapped up to the blue exceed who was smiling back with an 'I saw everything' look.

Erza was choked on her own words. She didn't trust herself enough to keep anymore of her secrets to be revealed to the blue flying cat. Lucky for her they were turning into the station and the whistle went off waking up the resident dragon slayer. "Are we there?" The fire slayer asked half asleep.

Erza gave another sigh of relief before following the dragon boy she fell hard for out of the train.

It was a relatively simple mission. Go into the mansion, done. Take out the bandits, check. Take out the drug lord and find evidence on his sales, note book in hand. Go to the council to present the evidence and receive payment, on hold.

"Hold on Erza." Erza stopped in front of the main entrance.

Turning around she saw Natsu sniffing the air. "What is it Natsu?" She became a little self-conscious as the dragon slayer's enhanced senses kept up on all sound, smells, taste, feeling and sight.

"There are more people here." Natsu simply stated.

Erza was now curious. "What do you mean Natsu we took out everyone that attacked?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, these people don't smell like the lackeys or anything like the boss. They smell… different?" He seemed to be asking a question rather than a statement.

"Well where are they." If her luggage didn't say enough she was ready for anything.

"Hold on a sec, it's faint but a hear something." Concentrating he could hear the sounds of metal clinking together down the hall to their left. Following the sound Natsu found himself in a secret passage way. The hall wasn't a large but it was wide enough to fit five people together shoulder to shoulder. The passage was also made out of stone and went deep into the earth.

Soon Natsu found himself looking at a door at the bottom of the corridor. The door was large and looked thick enough to be considered a gate. "What is that?" Erza was close behind him looking at the beautifully made door.

Natsu didn't answer, he seemed to know what was in there because he was furious and his magic showed that. Fire expanded from his body. Placing his hand on the large lock he melted it with ease.

Once the doors were opened Erza fell to her knees. Inside the room was a bunch half naked and fully naked women, all of them about 15 to 25 years old. She began to cry as she saw the fear in the eyes of the women. A few of the women shrieked in fear of the pink haired male, some continued to whimper in silent prayer.

Natsu looked around the room, his anger growing more and more. 'All of them are to scared, what the hell has happened here?' He continued to look until he saw one girl that was about 17 look at him with furry. Natsu's eyes lingered on her for a few more moments. 'At least they didn't get to all of them.' He thought before entering the room.

All the girls tried to move as far away as the chains or the wall would allow them. There head turning as they continued to follow the path of the dragon slayer.

His furry was one thing but he knew he had to control himself or he might scare the women more than he currently was. He never went near any of them but he tore out the chains from the walls. Some of the women shrieked in fear of the monstrous strength the man was displaying. He had to ignore this or he would become even more furious.

Once he was done Natsu left the room. "Erza, can you take care of things from here?" Natsu asked before he started going up the stairs. "I'm going to look around to see if there are more prisoners."

Erza looked up to her crush; she saw the absolute furry in Natsu's eyes. She winced a little but she replied. "H-hai." She had never seen Natsu as mad as he was, it scared her a little.

Nodding his head Natsu left the room. He had to be somewhere else. He feared that he might terrify the girls more and he would become more even angrier.

It was about an hour before Erza got all the girls rounded up with new clothes and they surrounded entrance of the mansion. Some still shook in fear while others tried to coax them into feeling better. The rest were crying for joy that the nightmare was finally seemed to be over.

"Erza." The male voice spooked and all the girls flinched, some of them even cried out in fear. Erza looked up to see that Natsu was still pissed off but he was much calmer than before.

She nodded her head confirming he could go on. "There's no other girls here, get all of them out of her. I will catch up with you later."

Erza looked at Natsu with worry. She wanted to stop him from what it was he was about to do. She wanted to but something in the back of her mind stopped her. 'He knows what he is doing, whatever it is he will tell me later.' Even though she though this she couldn't help the saddened look on her face as she continued to stare into Natsu's eyes. "Hai."

Natsu saw the look of worry on Erza's face. He felt guilty as his stomach knotted; he hated himself for doing that to Erza. 'Why do I keep doing this to her.' He gave her a small smile; walking up to her he embraced her, and then he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything bad. I just have unfinished business and I don't want to scare the girls more than I am now."

Erza looked around and noticed that some of the girls looked at the two of them warily. She nodded to Natsu and got all the girls to start moving out of the mansion.

Once they were on top of a hill about one hundred yards from the mansion. Erza looked back at the mansion to see that it was on fire. Smoke blackening the skies as the fire continued to burn through the building. The girls took notice of the burning building as well and some cried in joy while others were silently praying hoping this wasn't a dream. It seemed unreal how the fire tore through the building that held them captive.

Erza however looked at it with worry. She prayed as well; not for what the other girls were but for Natsu. She hoped that he didn't kill the men; she knew that they would deserve it but if the council caught wind of this unapproved action Natsu would be in deep trouble.

-In town-

About 4 miles from the mansion there was a small fishing town. All the girls that were held captive at the mansion was invited in to the town with open arms. The mayor was happy to give the girls shelter and food though he was saddened that the girls had to go through the event of slavery.

Erza was talking to the mayor at the moment about the events that transpired only a few hours ago.

"Oh dear, this is not good." The mayor was at his desk.

"These girls have been through a lot. If you could spare some food and shelter my partner and I could pay any amount." Erza looked up to him pleading that he takes the girls into his town, even just for one night.

"Of course we will make the necessary accommodations for the poor girls. Though they will have to return to their own towns by tomorrow, I'm sure their families are worried sick about them, and do not worry about the money. We would be happy to spare anything they need.

Erza gave a sigh of relief. "Arigatō". Once she spoke Erza stood up and left.

It was now night outside and everyone has long fallen asleep, all except one. Erza remained awake thinking about how the day went. First they busted a drug gang; next they saved a bunch of slaved girls. Now however she had no idea where Natsu went off too. She was worried about him. Happi was peacefully sleeping in the room Natsu stayed in but she didn't hear anything else enter or leave the room. She waited another hour before deciding that whatever Natsu was going through he needed time to himself. She however didn't notice the presence under outside of her window.

Natsu remained sitting there still as he listened to the hums Erza occasionally gave off. He felt like a stalker but he enjoyed the moments were it was complete silence and the only thing there, was himself and Erza. He enjoyed everyone's presence at the guild but Erza was different.

Over the course of the year that they trained together Natsu found that Erza's presence gave him more of a good feeling than anyone else. He didn't understand why but he didn't care, all he knew was that she made him feel complete.

He thought about Erza again in the same manner he has for the time he spent with her. Holding each other as their embrace tightened further. Occasionally he would think about what her lips would taste like, it was odd but he really wanted to find out. 'Hah, yah right. Erza would kill me if she found out that I thought of her like that.'

Natsu was broken from his thoughts when he heard the soft snores from the window above him. He stood up and went into the inn's entrance. He made his way to his room when he heard the soft whine from Erza's room. He wasn't one to sneak around and snoop on a person's conversation (even if they are asleep) but damn it all he had to know what Erza was dreaming about.

Silently opening the door Natsu lightly stepped over to the bed. All of a sudden Natsu was dragged down by the sheer force of Erza. Erza was usually comfortable enough around Natsu to strip herself of her armor and wear casual clothing but never had Natsu thought he would be feeling Erza's naked skin. She was wearing loose red pants but her upper body was stripped of all articles of clothing giving Natsu a full view of hear cream colored breasts.

Erza was now holding Natsu's head in a death hug pressing his face into in-between her large bust. Natsu thought that she was awake and almost freaked out until he felt the soft snores roll though her body. Natsu wanted to move but he couldn't, the vibrations of her breath and soft beat of her heart kept him rooted to the spot. He didn't realize how tired he was until his eyes began to shut. Closing out everything else Natsu faded into the darkness by the sounds of breath and the lulling pulse of a heart. He couldn't bear to leave this wonderful position so he remained until he fell completely into the blissful darkness.

* * *

A.N.

Yay the fires of passion is burning brightly between them and this is only the start. I hop to read great reviews from all of you so don't hold back.

Rate and Review, that's all an author can ask for.

Wait for me next time all my fans.


	5. Do I Love You

Heeelllloooooo. *Recieves kick to the back of the head. Wakes up hours later in the middle of no where*. Oh come on people work with me.

Ok ok. I'll get right to it. Thank you all for the awsome support. It is truly great to have you guys reading my story and I wanted to give you all something special. That's right the next chapter of my story (dun dah nah nah) 'The Knight and Dragon'. (yah Okami your the best. We love you Okami). *Dodges an active chain saw. Looks behind to see that it cut through the floor.* Dah Hell guys.

Ok on to the next part.

**Williamgbirkin** - Maybe.  
**kitnz** - Indeed. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
**tomuchhutch** - He might very well be.  
**Do Fairies have tails** - Thank you. Indeed I am sorry that my last chapter took so long. I was hoping to have it up sooner but I hope this extremely early update make up for the last chapter and thanks for the support.  
**Guest** - Yes Erza's heavenly valley would be one way to put it. I prefer the best death ever though.  
**WatchingDUCK** - Thank you, I'm always glad to hear that people are enjoying my story.  
**Silent Reader 6100** - I always enjoy giving my readers something to enjoy. It is indeed a wonderful life.  
**kt (Guest)** - Here's more. Enjoy.  
**abhishekunnikm** - Nope this story is still going strong. Thank you for your help but I meant to make Happy's Name _Happī_ but the auto correct must have made it happi. I prefer the Rōmaji version instead of the english. I believe I corrected the mistakes in this chapter but I am not possitive. The Ai was indeed a mistake and I meant to say aye.  
**Guest** - I will.  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - Thank you. It's great to know that I am doing so well.

Oh wow, YOU DID IT. You broke the ten commit barrier by coming together and making eleven commits. That is actually one reason that I made this chapters update so quick, because of all you guys.

Anywho. Please RRRE and never stop reading.

* * *

Chapter 5 -  
Do I Love You?

Erza woke up from the best sleep she has ever had in her life; her pillow was firm just the way she liked at and her bed warmed her whole body. She was completely relaxed as she moved her body a little to obtain more of the desired heat.

"Erza… Stop moving around so much." The half asleep voice of Natsu Dragneel called out from below.

Erza stopped dead, refusing to move a single inch. Her body was locked up as tight as it could be. After a few minutes Erza slowly she lifted her head to see the chiseled chest that seemed to be made of stone. It was completely bare; sometime during the night she removed the offensive object that kept a large portion of her heat away from her. She then looked up to so the strong chin that could break through stone. Finally she saw the mop of pink hair of her favorite dragon slayer.

Her hair was fading out quickly compared to the large blush forming over her whole face. She would have screamed in surprise but it was choked up when she saw Natsu's face. He seemed to be at peace with the situation even though he was still asleep.

Looking down she saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt but her loose red pants remained were it was the night before. She sighed in relief that nothing happened last night seeing that Natsu's loose pants remained intact as well Erza didn't know how to handle the situation she was in so she did the next best thing; remain still until she was sure that he fell asleep.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long before she felt his slowly rise and fall. Careful not to wake him again Erza slowly picked herself up and made her way to her luggage. Once she had her bra in place and a shirt to cover it she slowly moved to the door. The fatal mistake was when she kicked one of her smaller suit cases and gave a small yelp of surprise and a small amount of pain.

The dragon slayer heard this and lift himself from the sheets. "Erza, that you?" He asked with half lidded eyes.

Erza silently cursed to herself but she answered anyways. She didn't want a half sleep dragon slayer to destroy the town looking for her if he thought she was taken. "Yah Natsu, it's me."

"Oh good." With that he gave a big smile before slamming his head back on the back board effectively knocking himself out.

Erza sweat dropped at this, she was fearing that she would have been caught but he didn't seem to mind. 'Wait why am I worried about being caught? This is my room!'

With that in mind Natsu was thrown out of her room. Natsu hit the wall and slumped down on his head. Lying upside down Natsu was finally fully woke up.

"Oww damn that hurt." Natsu complained as he left the inn accompanied by Happi.

"What were you doing in Erza's room Natsu?" The blue exceed asked while chewing on his favored food.

Natsu stopped dead; he didn't know how to answer that. He originally intended to hear the dream then leave soon after. "N-nothing much really." Natsu said blushing a little.

"Yooouuuu liiiikkkkkeee her." Happī said rolling his tongue.

Natsu's blush intensified as he couldn't believe that the cat found him out so easily.

Natsu was saved when a small girl tackled him. She buried her face in his chest as she started to cry. "A-ar-ar-arigatō." She managed through her sobs.

Natsu stood there for a moment confused. Then it hit him; she was thanking him for saving her and the other girls. Wrapping his arms around the young girl to calm her down a little.

Erza was right behind Natsu, she gave a warm smile. It was nice to see that the girl wasn't too traumatized enough to avoid Natsu. Erza believed that there was still hop for the other girls to recover as well. Though even though she was happy she felt a pang of jealousy to the girl hugging her dragon. Her dragon where did that come from?

After a bit of explanation the train conductor the girls that were saved were able to get a free ride back to their home town. Erza and Natsu waited until they were sure that every girl was able to safely get on the train to their respective town.

It was high noon before Natsu, Erza and Happī left the small fishing town. They decided to walk back due to the large amount of passengers. Neither of the two humans spoke the whole way, it was an uncomfortable an uncomfortable silence. They continued to walk until they reached a spot where they could set up camp. It wasn't until now that the silence was broken.

"I-I'm gonna go look for some wood." Natsu said with a little fear in his voice. If he said the wrong thing Erza would surely destroy him.

"S-sure, t-that's fine." Erza said keeping her face turned away from Natsu so he couldn't see the large blush forming on her cheeks.

They both sat in silence before Natsu stood up and moved towards the woods.

-Erza's POV-

'Did I overreact earlier? No. Natsu is just a friend, there's no way that he actually feels that way about me.' Erza was in a dilemma, she couldn't decide what to do and the more she thought about it the more she was hurt by it. 'Then, why did he sneak into my room last night?'

Erza was now thinking about how great her morning was; waking up to the scent of embers and cinnamon. She was feeling so rested she could take down the master himself. Natsu's body seemed to fit the exact form for Erza and she missed it. Even though it was only a few hours ago she missed the way the form of his body would match hers and how the heat he would give off warms her entire being. She also missed the intoxicating scent of burning wood and spice. Most of all she missed how his heart would lull her into staying there forever.

She regretted kicking Natsu out of her room. She wanted to rest on him some more, to feel the heat from his body, to smell the aroma, to form with his body, but most of all to feel the protection she wanted all of her life. It wouldn't be long before Natsu returned; she needed to pick herself up. She didn't want Natsu to worry about her more.

-Natsu's POV-

"Damnit." That was all that Natsu could say. 'Not only did I offend Erza by sneaking into room I also hurt her by staying.' Natsu was in the same dilemma as Erza only he hated himself for doing something like that to one of his nakama. 'That was a stupid move, what did I expect Erza to just fall in love with me?' The question hit him hard. He realized that he was indeed in love with Erza but he believed that Erza only wanted to be friends. It was tearing him up inside just thinking that way.

Natsu took his anger at himself out on a near tree. He punched without his fire surrounding his fist, the tree fall crashing into the other trees. Looking at his fist he saw that it was covered in blood. He would normally be able to withstand these types of damages but he neither activated his flame magic nor used his scales to protect the skin. It stung and Natsu knew that it would only get worse but he didn't care the pain in his heart was worse than any physical pain he ever had.

Calming himself down Natsu began to pick up the splintered wood. It wasn't until he reached the camp that he let go of his self anger. He saw the girl of his dreams sitting pointing away from him. He looked down in shame before walking up to her.

-POV Ends-

The silence that followed after Natsu returned was thick enough to cut with a knife. The only thing they caught each other doing was giving each other quick glances before they retreated back to what they were doing before.

It wasn't until Erza noticed the condition of Natsu's fist. She was instantly up. "What happened?" She asked lightly holding onto the dragon slayer's fist. It was slightly swollen with a deep purple shade around the knuckles and an even deeper shade of purple. Worry spread through the mage knight's body, as a cold dreadful feeling spread through making her think it was her fault.

Natsu silently cursed to himself for not covering up the wound, he didn't want to make Erza worry about him. "It's nothing Erza, I'm fine." Natsu tried to convince Erza and pull away from her grasp but Erza would have none of that.

'Natsu's holding something back," She thought. "Please Natsu just tell me what happened." She said looking at him desperately trying to find a way to help him. She didn't know any healing magic but she wanted to help him still.

Natsu looked into Erza's eyes and nearly cracked. The hurt feeling he saw in them caused Natsu to mentally punish himself. "I just forgot to activate my fire magic when I was knocking down a tree." It wasn't a complete lie, though he forgot to activate his magic he neglected to say that he was pissed at himself for what he did the night before.

Erza didn't seem to except the answer fully but she let it go thinking that Natsu still had some of the anger pent up from the girls being sold into slavery.

It has been about an hour since Erza noticed Natsu's swollen fist. It was night and it wasn't until Erza gave a soft yawn that Natsu realized how tired he was. He offered his sleeping bag which Erza hesitantly took. "Aren't you going to be cold, where are you going to sleep?" Erza asked with clear hesitation in her voice.

Natsu gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Don't worry, I'm a fire mage. The cold won't bother me." Natsu was still lightly holding onto his swollen fist. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

That answer wasn't good enough for Erza. Steeling her resolve as much as she could, she spoke. "C-can you sleep with me tonight?" Good thing Happī was asleep or she wouldn't have been able to ask Natsu.

Natsu was shocked; he never in his life thought that Erza would be willing to share a place to sleep like that. He was about to deny the request but something in the back of his head told him to go through with this; results be damned.

After a little bit of shifting Natsu and Erza were back to back in the sleeping bag. Both their face heated up by the close contact. Eventually though soft snores could be heard from both of the residents.

Waking up the next morning Erza found that they were in the same position as the morning before except that they were fully clothed this time. She was laying on top of Natsu's firm muscled chest. The warmth he gave off was great and the aroma that she was addicted to made her drunk. She refused to move this time. She was going to enjoy this for as long as she could. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her in the protective manner of lovers whispers love with their bodies.

It was still night outside but the embers that remained hot gave off a light glow. She could see the first rows of trees that was near them but attempting to look further was futile.

Remaining in the position gave Erza more confidence about how she felt about the young dragon slayer. She also started to believe that Natsu might be feeling the same way about her. Erza looked at Natsu's peaceful face, her eyes wondering down to his lips. She wanted to feel the heat that made her body turn to mush. She wanted to ravage the lips of the one that stole her heart but she willed herself not to. She wanted to but she still didn't know how Natsu felt about her, she didn't want to make Natsu choose her. All she did was lay her head back onto his chest and lull herself to sleep at each beat of Natsu's heart.

Dawn was breaking. Natsu woke up to the bright light invading his peaceful darkness. 'I swear I will find a way to get to you and eat you. Then I'll be the last one laughing sun. Realizing that there was a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the red haired goddess laying right on top of him. Her face was buried into his chest as she slowly breathed in and out taking in as much of his smell as possible.

His focus now on the peaceful features of the one he loved Natsu almost couldn't stop himself from claiming her as his. He considered it for a moment then turned down the idea instantly, he didn't want to make Erza do something she wasn't ready for or worse what she didn't want to begin with. Natsu silently prayed that this wasn't the case but he still couldn't help but worry if it was.

Remember what they still needed to do Natsu lightly shook Erza awake. She seemed to refuse to get up and it was quickly affecting Natsu. He didn't want to get up but he knew that they only had a certain amount of time to move so he shook a little harder while softly whispering in her ear.

After a minute passed by Erza finally woke up. She groggily looked up to Natsu's face.

"C-cute." Natsu said not realizing that he said what he was thinking.

Erza's face lit up like a hot iron as she was now fully awake. She heard what Natsu said and she was heated up by the compliment. "A-ar- arigatō." Erza looked down in embarrassment, she couldn't believe that Natsu said that it was so embarrassing.

Natsu however wouldn't have any of this. He placed both his hand on Erza's cheeks and moved her face up to look at his.

Erza was further embarrassed by the serious look Natsu was giving her but she was more surprised by what happened next.

Out of pure instinct Nastu brought Erza's face closer to his. Natsu's softly covered Erza's lips with his own. He knew that this could be a bad move for him but consequences be damned.

Erza struggled a little out of surprise but slowly she started to calm down and return the kiss. She couldn't believe that Natsu was bold enough to take the first step. Silently she prayed that this wasn't a dream and if it was that she would never wake up.

Slowly Natsu removed his lips from Erza's and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you Erza. I have loved you for a long time."

Erza was in a state of comatose as the kiss had the same effects as drugs and she knew she was already addicted. Her eyes were half lidded until she heard Natsu confess to her. Erza's eyes shot open instantly as she continued to stare deep into the deep onyx orbs. Then the full impact of what just happened hit her. She began to cry, not out of shame or fear but of joy. She was so happy now that she knew that Natsu felt the same way as her. "I-I love you too, Natsu."

That was all Natsu needed. He quickly resumed what he did only moments ago. The heat from the kiss warmed his body as if the fires he controls was burning him. It wasn't painful, it was nice and he couldn't get enough.

Again after a few minutes of this they broke from the kiss. They breathed in deeply as their lungs lacked the necessary amount of air to live.

Erza again was in a state of comatose. Her eyes back to being half lidded and Natsu had his trademark grin in place. The mood was soon broken when the little blue Exceed decided it was time to dream about catching the largest fish in the world. His cheers brought both of the mages out of their world back into reality where they still had a job to complete. Slowly they got up and Natsu rolled up his sleeping bag.

Both the mages considered leaving the blue cat for ruining their moment but Natsu finally broke down. He couldn't very well leave Happī behind. The poor guy would be devastated if he were to lose another parent. That however didn't mean that there wouldn't be a form of punishment for him either. Tying the flying cat to with a rope at the end of a stick Natsu and Erza made their way to the town of Era were the magic council was located.

* * *

A.N.

Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy. How was it? I thought it was preaty well made. I think I hit there personalities pretty well. Indeed I don't think that they ever confessed a love for each other in the actual story but I think this is what would happen... Sorta, kind of. *Shrugs shoulders*.

Anywho on to the next important message. I am nearly finished with my revised story so anyone following 'A Place to Call Home' it may be updated soon.

Now that that's over please Rate and Review, it is always wonderful to receave your guy's input.

Never stop loving reading.


	6. A Night of Lust and Claim

Okay, Heellloooo myyyy frriiieeenndddsss. *Nothing happens* Whew I thought you guys were gonna... *Dodges cane that pulls bad jokes out*. Hah you missed better work on your aim jerk.

Okay okay settle down, it's wonderful to be back on the site. I just love writing this story... oh yes welcom to the next chapter of 'The Knight and Dragon.' Now to be fair, I'm give a pretty damn clear message.

THIS IS WERE THE M IN MATURE COMES IN. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. DON'T LIKE IT FUCK OFF. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT.

Now on to the next part.  
**Toaneo07 Ver2.0** - Thx  
** kt (Guest) **- Yep isn't it a wonderful thing.  
**WatchingDUCK -** Thank you and yes indeed it is good.  
**kitnz -** Yes indeed smiles are one of my favorite parts.  
**Williamgbirkin -** Indeed but from here on out things are gonna get spicy. Sadly we will never no Happi's reaction.  
**Silent Reader 6100** - You had quite a lot to say just saying you don't have much to say. Thank you for the awsome review *Gives thumbs up and teeth sparkle*. I do believe that I could have spread the romance out a little more but I just couldn't wrap my head around anything. I'm glad you have such a good experience, I do enjoy the writing and updating of this story but it's your guy's reviews that make it all worth it.  
**Lemon Maniac (Guest) -** Yes indeed. I do realize that I make lots of errors but hey that's all about being human right. Yes the M rating is for specific reasons and this chapter defines it.  
**Do Fairies have tails** - I hope you enjoy this story even more.  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - If you remember from the summary I mentioned that this was before the cannon. There will be no Lucy.  
**Guest** - Ok who ever the hell you were I would have liked to answer your question and know who you were. Anywho there was no transgression because I decided that they didn't need there to be. Anyways they didn't take the train if that's what your asking so I don't understand what you mean.

Ok one more thing before I get on with this chapter. I will not be answering guest's messages unless you have some way of defining who you are. Like **kt** and **Lemon Maniac** have. It's very annoying to answer someone and they possibly don't know who I'm talking to.

Anywho please. RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 6 -  
A Night of Lust and Claim

It has two days since that fateful mission where two hearts connected. The guild celebrated this union with one of its most famous pastimes; by partying and fighting all night long. The pink haired man and the red haired woman couldn't get any time to their selves because Natsu was participating in the inevitable fight while Erza was surrounded by most of the women in the guild.

"Is it true Erza are you in a relationship with Natsu?" Levi asked her book closed for once.

"Yes it's true." Erza said without hesitation. She wouldn't be hesitant when thinking about her Natsu. She loved him and he loved her. That was all there was about it.

Mirajane and Levy squealed as they hugged each other jumping up and down. Their Titania had fallen in love with their favorite childish fire mage.

Bisca Mulan andCana Alberona however remained silent. An evil grin spread across Cana's face. "So Erza how is the famous Salamander in bed?" Cana had as serious of a look on her face as her drunken state would allow.

Mirajane and Levy stopped and looked directly at Erza, even Bisca looked up though with more embarrassment then curiosity. She wanted to know what to do so when she finally tells Alzack how she feels about him.

Erza was completely shocked by the question. She has slept with her pink haired love. It was on the first night they returned from their mission. Erza stayed at Natsu's place for the night and they kissed for a while until Natsu started to grope her. Then one thing lead to another, soon they found themselves naked and she was on top of Natsu.

Erza's face was beet red as she returned back to reality. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls present.

Mirajane and Levy started squealing again, Bisca face was just a red as Erza's now and Cana started laughing. "Oh my god you really did have sex with him. Now I really have to know." Cana locked eyes with Erza.

Erza knew that there was no way of getting out of this one so she eventually broke down. "I-it hurt at first, but then the pain slowly went away and it started t-to f-feel good." Erza said as every second passing her face got hotter and hotter.

Cana gained another evil glint in her eye. "So how large is he." Erza looked up at her with confusion. "You know, how big is he down there?" She indicated the area on her own body by circling her hand around it.

Erza was shocked, she never really thought that his size was important but she answered anyways. "About this big." She spread her hands apart to show a eight inch gap. Her head was lowered in embarrassment.

Mirajane and Levy stopped squealing and jumping as they saw the large size. Bisca nearly fainted and Cana dropped her mug of beer. "Damn, he fit all that inside you?"

Erza slowly nodded her head. When she realized that none of the girls were talking she looked up.

Mirajane and Levy were looking at her with amazement, Cana was just speech less as her mouth was hanging loosely and Bisca had finally fainted from all the embarrassing details. The tension was broken however when Cana requested Mirajane for another jug of beer and Levy left to go get Alzack and have him bring Bisca to the medic wing.

Other then the embarrassing conversation she had Erza's day went pretty good.

* * *

Natsu as always was the first to start a brawl. "Hey ice queen, I got a bone to pick with you." Natsu walked up to the ice guild member.

"What was that lizard breath? I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your ass being kicked."

Natsu and Gray butted heads. "What was that you popsicle stripper? If you wanna fight then I'll be happy to kick your sorry ass."

"Real men fight with their fists." A shadow towered over the two mages.

"Shut up." Both mages punched Elfman sending him flying into table effectively starting another no-holds barred brawl that tore apart the whole guild.

It wasn't until the master made his appearance that the fighting was called to an end a few hours after it started. For all that it was worth Natsu was glad to be back with his nakamas.

* * *

It has been four days since the party. As the days go by the love between the Knight and Dragon Slayer continued to grow and ever night they would confirm their love by participating in the lovers dance. This night wasn't any different; clothes were scattered across the floor. A half naked Erza straddled Natsu's hips. Natsu still had his loose pants on.

Erza was becoming more and more turned on. Being on top gave her access to any part of Natsu she wanted. She started to grind her hot core on Natsu's large manhood. Her black lace underwear was getting wetter and wetter.

Natsu was on the edge of his rope. Finally having enough of this he quickly flipped Erza over causing her to yelp in shock. Natsu was now supporting himself on one arm as he lowered himself to claim Erza's lips with his own. Erza replied to this by deepening the kiss. It was all she could do as her body was pinned down. Natsu's tongue brushed Erza's lips and she immediately complied. The battle for dominance was short as Erza succumbed to Natsu's strong wet appendage. Natsu took the chance that was presented to him examining ever part of his mate's mouth.

Removing himself from his mate's lips he looked down at her with a serious expression.

Erza flinched under the gaze that Natsu was giving her. She didn't have a clue why he stopped or why he was giving her such a serious look. "I-is everything alright N-Natsu?" She asked hoping that nothing bad was about to happen. She couldn't handle it if Natsu ever stopped loving her.

His face didn't change, he needed to be completely serious about the thing he wants with Erza. "Erza," Erza flinched again when he said her name. "How do you feel about me… us being together."

Erza looked up to her love with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Natsu, I love you. You are the single best thing to happen to me." She looked up to him with a pleading look. She didn't want this to stop.

Natsu's eyes seemed to soften albeit only a little bit. "When a Dragon Slayer falls in love he has to take his love seriously. When they confirm that love they make a contract to mark their mate forever claiming them as theirs. If this is not taken seriously the Dragon Slayer will live a cursed life." He waited a few moments before continuing. "Before I can continue with you Erza I have to know. Will you be my mate forever will you let me mark you as my own?"

Erza looked up to Natsu tears spilling from her eyes. "Yes, I want to be with you forever. Please mark me as your only love." She was happy. Happy that Natsu finally asked if he wanted to spend every waking moment with her and her only.

Natsu's serious face broke after hearing this. He gave her his trademark grin. Lowering his lips down to her ears he nibbled on the lobe softly before whispering. "It will drain most of my magic, this might hurt a little bit but please hold out until it is over." He held himself up a little before opening his mouth. A red liquid substance fell on Erza's cheek. More followed as he packed more magic into his saliva.

Erza feared that it was blood but soon realized that this must have been part of the contract Natsu was talking about. She was a little fearful of what his words when he said that it would hurt but she remained as still as possible.

Once he was completely done collecting enough magic he lowered himself until his hot breath brushed Erza's neck tickling it a little.

Erza prepared herself but it wasn't enough as Natsu sunk his teeth into her soft skin. Almost immediately Erza felt the burning sensation course through all of her veins. It was as if her blood was on fire. Her body started convulsing making her mind run wild. Scales started to form on her skin starting spreading from the bite.

Natsu was holding her down the whole time. He had to concentrate on finishing the contract. If he didn't the consequences could be bad. His teeth were still sunk into the soft skin of Erza's neck as he felt his magic quickly drain. His muscles were weakening trying to hold onto the thrashing body.

After another moment Natsu removed his mouth from her neck. The scales receded into her skin once Natsu removed himself from her neck. Red mist surrounded the bite marks. The contract wasn't done yet and Natsu knew it. Swallowing the blood that spilled into his mouth Natsu fell to the floor. He knew that this was going to be painful but he would do anything to make Erza his forever.

Picking herself up from the bed Erza saw Natsu convulsing on the floor. It was a horrible sight for her. Believing something went wrong with the spell Erza immediately kneeled next to Natsu. But just as fast as she was next to him Natsu completely stopped moving. "N-no no, Natsu!" Erza was shaking in fear. She thought the spell went wrong and he died because of her. She covered her eyes as she continued to cry for her love.

Natsu opened his eyes to see that Erza was again crying because of him. Lifting his hand he brushed a loose red hair behind Erza's ear. The effect was immediate as Erza stopped crying to see her love alive and well.

Choking back another sob Erza tried to say something but was immediately silenced by a passionate kiss from Natsu. Natsu picked Erza up still connected by the kiss. He placed her on the bed and broke the kiss much to Erza's disappointment. He tilted her head enough to see that the mist was forming a red dragon surrounded by flames. Natsu moved Erza's head back to look directly into her eyes.

Again she had a worried look and Natsu didn't like that, it didn't suit her. Natsu gave Erza a reassuring smile which was returned. "Now where were we?" Natsu held Erza's cheek before taking her lips.

Once again they were in a battle for dominance that Erza knew she had to fight and fight she did until Natsu beat her at it again reclaiming his prize of tasting her whole mouth. Erza was losing focus fast and she nearly missed when Natsu ripped her lace bra from her.

Moaning from the sudden action Erza broke from the kiss and covered her breasts with both of her arms. Her head was tilting to the side with a light blush forming.

Natsu looked at her and a wicked grin formed. "Oh Erza." Erza head snapped her head back to Natsu. Fear and excitement present in her eyes. "Why do you cover yourself?" Natsu was now whispering into her ear. His knee was rubbing against Erza's heated core.

"*Ah*I-it's too em-*Ohh*embarrassing, please don't look*Ahh*." The teasing that Natsu was giving Erza was making it difficult for Erza to talk. Natsu lift himself from Erza. The sudden movement caught Erza off guard.

Grabbing Erza's wrists he removed them to uncover her cream colored breast. Her pink nipples were hardened from excitement. Erza started to shift from under Natsu. "Why would it be embarrassing? I've seen them before so why would now be any different now."

The question seemed to have the intended effect, Erza stopped trying to escape Natsu's sight and her breathing slowed down. She was still embarrassed but she considered the question. 'Why am I embarrassed now?'

Natsu didn't dwell on it for too long though. He locked both of Erza's arms behind her head with one hand and with the free hand started massaging the left breast. Erza gave a soft moan, she felt wonderful. Her lover was making her feel all of these wonderful feelings and she was happy to let him continue.

Looking over his mate one more time. He saw that she was in complete bliss and he wanted to see more. Looking down he saw that he was neglecting the other breast. He bent down and lightly dragged his tongue across the hardened flesh. Erza gave another gasp of ecstasy. After Natsu licked her tit a few more times Natsu lightly bit down on her nipple and started to suck on it.

Erza was gasping, she couldn't breathe properly when Natsu did that. She was disappointed when Natsu stopped. She looked up to him pleading to continue.

Natsu looked back at her with an almost feral grin. "What do you want me to do, my Berry-Hime?"

Erza's face darkened from the nickname but she thought about what she wanted him to do. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her thoughts were scattered like the clothes on the floor. The heat in her core felt like it had been neglected.

Turning her head to the side she spoke just above a whisper. "What was that I couldn't hear you. You want me to what." Natsu was lying, he could hear every word she said with his enhanced hearing but he wanted her to beg.

"Please eat me." She said a little bit louder.

"What I can't hear you." Natsu said with his ever growing feral grin.

Erza's will shattered. Her loud voice could be heard through whole room. "Please taste me Natsu. I want you to eat me out." Saying that she opened her legs inviting him in. Her tears were falling now. She wanted him so badly that it hurt.

Not one to deny such a request Natsu ripped the article of clothing covering her soaked hole. He didn't stop there, he still had to give her the pleasure she was crying for. Lowering his face into her folds he took one slow long lick.

The effect was immediate; Erza's hips bucked forward while her hands snaked through Natsu's hair. Grabbing Natsu's head forcing him closer to her heated womanhood.

Natsu complied by licking the inside of Erza's walls. He noted that there were hints of strawberry in the juices that spilled from her.

"N-Natsu, that feels so good. P-please don't sto-AHHH." Erza couldn't finish her sentence. Natsu licked a very sensitive spot in her heated sex and a rush of pleasure rolled through her whole body making her hips buck again.

Natsu removed himself from his lover's core and before she could complain her head rolled back as she gave off a pleasure filled scream. Natsu was rolling his tongue on her clitoris. Erza clamped Natsu's head down with her thighs like a vice so he won't stop giving her the pleasure she wanted.

To Erza if felt like hours before her body became too hot. She was about to release. "Nat-Natsu, I-I'm about to…" Just before she could finish her sentence as pleasure ripped through her body effectively stopping any coherent thoughts.

Erza's breathing was labored and the tremors continued as she released more of her hot juices onto Natsu's face. Once her orgasmic high was over Erza released Natsu from between her legs.

Natsu's whole face was soaked and even his hair was drenched. He lapped up all the spilled liquid that was sliding down Erza's thighs. "You taste delicious Erza."

Erza was too much into her euphoria to comprehend anything that Natsu was saying. Natsu smiled. He was happy that he could make Erza feel so good and that was enough for him. He was suddenly flipped over and was now lying on his back. "That wasn't very nice Natsu. You were about to leave weren't you?" Erza said with a sweet voice.

Natsu sweat dropped. Like every other man Natsu feared the great quote 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. And right now Erza was scarier than any demon hell could possibly have. "N-no o-of c-course not." Natsu stuttered.

Erza wasn't fooled. "You should never leave a girl alone after you give her such a good feeling. They might take it the wrong way." Erza said in a very seductive way.

Natsu swallowed hard. "U-umm, I'm s-sorry." He tried to sound genuine but his fear was overpowering everything else.

"You're going to have to be punished for this." Erza said licking her lips.

Natsu gulped at this. "Help." He barely whispered.

Natsu sat on the edge of their bed. Erza had removed his loose pants and was pumping his throbbing shaft. Natsu was breathing heavily from the actions of his mate.

Erza's face was only inches away from the heated rod. She never considered it before but after what Natsu did to her she wanted to return the pleasure. Erza blew on the tip of Natsu's manhood before giving him a tentative lick up his entire shaft. She licked the pre-cum that formed on the tip. The taste was just the same as Natsu's scent, or at least that this was what she thought embers taste like.

Natsu sucked in a shuddering breath. His entire body was turning to jelly as it became increasingly hard to hold himself steady.

Erza knew that Natsu was slowly losing control of himself. She wrapped her lips around the tip of Natsu's dick. Erza slowly licked the tip before taking half of the length into her mouth.

Natsu was feeling good, better then he has ever felt in his life. The warm wet mouth of his lover was making him lose control. It was a few minutes later when Natsu had enough of the teasing.

Natsu grabbed the back of Erza's head. She was surprised at first but she allowed him to take over for now. Every time that Erza's head bobbed Natsu would thrust her head harder causing his manhood to go deeper into her mouth until it reached the back of her throat. The first time that Erza felt they erect member touch her throat she released Natsu from her mouth and began to cough trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok, Erza?" Natsu was worried that he might have hurt Erza.

Erza didn't respond, she just pushed Natsu back down and started pumping his shaft again. It was the greatest feeling and Natsu didn't ask any more questions.

Erza replaced her mouth over Natsu's dick and in one swift motion she took all of Natsu into her mouth. Opening her throat a little she found it would allow her to take the whole length without coughing.

This time Natsu didn't need to hold onto Erza's head, well more like he couldn't. His arms were supporting him as he tried not to thrust his hips into Erza's face. He didn't want to make her coughing fits return if his thrust did that.

After about 5 minutes of sucking and near thrusting Natsu felt a pressure build. "Erza, I-I'm gonna cum."

Erza heard the warning but she didn't care. She wanted to taste more of Natsu; she wanted everything that he could give her. She increased the speed of her thrusting head.

After a few more her thrusts Natsu grabbed Erza's head out of instinct and made one final thrust before he released his hot seed down her throat.

After the first round of burning semen slid down her throat Erza moved her head back a little to taste the thick milk. After the third round there was semen dripping out of Erza's mouth as it dripped down her breasts.

Erza didn't want any of the her lover's hot milk to go to waste so she rubbed her fingers across her breasts and licked each finger until they were clean. She noticed that Natsu sill had a little left over on his member. She immediately pounced on him and started licking his member with great enthusiasm.

The sudden action turned Natsu on as animal instincts took over. Picking Erza up he threw Erza down causing her to yelp in excitement. Natsu was now on top of her lips locked in another fight for dominance that lasted for a few minutes before breaking apart breathing in deeply.

Natsu position his newly erect member over Erza's entrance. He stopped however and looked at Erza asking permission to continue with his eyes.

Erza nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck preparing for Natsu to continue. "Natsu stick it in, I need you now."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice. He slowly thrust his hips to penetrate Erza. She began to cry and Natsu thought he did something wrong. He stopped and Erza nearly brought out one her swords because Natsu stopped the wonder feeling. "Are you ok Erza?"

Erza looked up to him and gave a soft smile. 'I'm so glad he's only worried about me.' She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm fine Natsu, I'm just so happy." With that said she rolled her hips asking Natsu to continue.

Again Natsu didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the rest of his member into Erza.

Erza was giving of the most arousing moans Natsu heard yet. They were filled with lust and not at all quite. She was screaming his name as he continued to thrust into her.

Matching his thrusts Erza begged Natsu. "Faster Natsu harder."

Natsu couldn't help but comply with Erza's request. His movements becoming more and more wild as he continued to make love with his crimson haired goddess.

Erza head rolled back as her second orgasm swept through her body. She didn't stop though because she wanted Natsu to feel just as good as she is.

Again Erza rolled her hips to get things started again. Natsu was ready to go a second round with Erza, he wanted to make her scream his name. This time however things were done a little differently.

Flipping Erza onto her hands and knees at the edge of the bed Natsu stood behind her and penetrated her once again. "You feel so tight Erza."

"N-Natsu, hmm. You I feel so ahh good. Don't stop go nnn faster." Natsu lost all control. He was fucking Erza at full strength making her cry out in pure ecstasy. Natsu could feel the pressure building but he refused to cum. He wasn't going to until Erza came again.

Erza lost all feeling in her arms as they gave out. Her face was completely smothered by the sheets but she couldn't pick herself up.

Natsu accommodated by flipping Erza over onto her back and lifting her up.

Erza was glad that she was embraced by her lover. She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her fingernails into his back drawing blood. She also bit into his shoulder in the attempt to keep her thoughts strait. "I-I'm about to cum Natsu."

"M-me too." Natsu's grunts were becoming louder and wilder.

"Please, let's come together."

After a few more thrusts Erza finally came.

"NATSU."  
"ERZA."

Erza's walls closed in on Natsu's heated rod milking him for all he was worth.

Natsu couldn't hold back anymore. With one final thrust Natsu came straight into Erza filling her up until the excess semen spilled from her soaked core and then some.

Erza couldn't believe how much was filling her up. She wanted to continue but her body refused to move. She was about to succumb to the darkness when she was placed back onto the bed.

Natsu looked down at his eternal mate. He smiled as he lowered down to give Erza one last kiss which was returned soon after they connected. "I love you Erza. You are the single best thing to ever happen in my life."

Erza was happy to hear this. Tears once again fell from her eyes as she picked herself up enough to give Natsu an intensely passionate kiss. "I love you to Natsu. Please." She asked. "Don't ever leave my side. Promise you'll love me forever."

Natsu gave her a soft smile. "I promise."

Erza finally succumbed to slumber with a teary smile.

Natsu lay next to Erza and soon followed her into a peacefully dreamless night.

* * *

A.N.

Ok yay first Lemon updated. That's right it was only the first Lemon that I "UPDATED".

If you guys are real nice I may spice things up for Erza and Natsu again. Anywho this wasn't my first lemon ever made. My first attempt fell threw and I felt to ashamed to post it. This however I believe I nailed it.

Leave lots of reviews, please refrain from bitching and as always never stop enjoying reading.


	7. The Date and Fight

*Starts flying through the air* Welllllcccccoooommmme back my friends. *Doesn't stick the landing and crashes into props*

Ok it has been a week and one day since I have last updated this strory. Of course I'm talking about (Dun Duh Nah Nah) 'The Knight and Dragon'. I plan to update ever Friday but yesterday I just didn't feel like doing much of anything so I didn't go to my public library. If I don't update on Fridays I will be updating on Saturdays and if I don't update then. I will try to post two chapters the following Friday. I have decided this because it seems the easiest way.

On to the next.

**Yuriski-1st** - I completely respect your oppinion but this is how the story is going to be told. I am sorry that you thought that mission was boring but it has everything to do in later chapters. Me personally I think Tower of Heaven cliches are a little to over used.  
**abhishekunnikm** - Thx and I will only be writing a few more Lemons. It is only to prove that they will be together. No I have thought about it and there will be no mention of Jellal, his story would interfer with my own.  
**kt** - Hai.  
**kitnz **- Indeed Erza is naughty  
**gameranimelover54** - I think about it.  
**blazzing **- Thx, I appreciate that.  
**tomuchhutch** - I believe everyone is allowed their own opinion but I wanted Erza to show real emotion around Natsu.  
**Williamgbirkin** - What can I say? I am indeed a little cookie cutter, but it was just how I wrote it. I thought of Natsu's size more of a joke but after that I just used it. I was emphising the fact that Natsu wouldn't go against his words so dragon's love made the most sense. The bite on the neck was supposed to symbolize ownership like a vimpire would his victim. I thank you but the magic drain was not original. I have thought long and hard... *giggle* about how Natsu would go about doing the contract and the saliva worked the best in my opinion so yes it was original. Last but not least... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY HALLUCINATION? I have looked high and low for what you meant and I couldn't figure it out. Oh yes the wording wasn't incorrect, she indeed was more embarresed then curious and _Happī_ will be making very little appearences.  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - No prob and thx.  
**sitrukpc** - I agree though I do like a good Nat/Mira fiction myself. thank you.  
**CruxisRemnants** - Thx for the review and rating but I don't think you read the summary. This is a Nat/Erz fanfic.

Ok I won't keep you anylonger so thanks for all the great reviews and please RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 7 -  
The Date and Fight

Natsu awoke to the familiar weight on his chest and the intoxicating aroma of strawberries. Opening his eyes he saw the ocean of red hair scattered all over his chest. Erza's cheek was pressed against his chest. Natsu couldn't help but smile. This whole year seemed like a dream; first his best friend died and now the young man finally claimed his first love as his eternal mate.

Lowering his head down, he took in a deep breath of Erza's hair. Strawberries and the scent of sex filled his nostrils and something more; the smell of embers and cinnamon mixed in. He knew that the mark would make Erza his but he never would have thought that her scent would change to. 'I wonder if I'm going to smell like strawberries now.' Natsu mentally laughed a little at the joke.

He shifted from under Erza making sure that she wouldn't wake up. After putting on his loose pants and wrapping his scarf securely around his neck Natsu made his way down the stairs to make breakfast for him and Erza. He didn't bother taking a shower yet because he wanted Erza to have the hot water and he didn't expect someone to knock at his door.

Recognizing the scent he hesitantly opened the door. "What do you want Laxus?" He knew anything could set this guy off and he still didn't want to wake up Erza so he took the more peaceful approach.

"Hey wimp dragon, did you forget already?" Laxus asked cracking his knuckles in his hand. "We need to settle things from last time. The old man was a pain in the ass for stopping our last fight."

Natsu thought for a moment. He had completely forgotten about the last time he saw the electric dragon slayer. Natsu found out that Laxus was an electric dragon slayer who used a dragon lacrima after Natsu forced him to use his real magic. Makarov made Natsu promise not to tell anyone. Ever since Igneel told him about how people can gain dragon slayer powers by using a lacrima Natsu didn't care about them. Laxus however changed that when he displayed how powerful he actually was. Since then Natsu wanted to test his powers again but now wasn't the best of time.

"Natsu," Both slayers looked up to see Erza walking down the stairs. Apparently without her personal heater she couldn't get warm enough to sleep. She was wearing her Japanese cloth and to cover the wrappings she wore one of Natsu's vests. "Who's there?" She stopped when she realized it was the Laxus.

Laxus sneered. He didn't have the same enhanced senses that Natsu had but he didn't need them to understand the situation. "Oh so the rumors are true that Titania and the little shit dragon were going. So how long are you going to satisfy yourself on her before you move on Natsu?"

Erza looked at Laxus with disgust, she was about to say something. "Erza please let me handle this." Natsu commanded.

Erza stopped when Natsu said that, he never talked to her like that. She knew that Natsu wasn't mad at her but it still frightened her to see Natsu like this.

"Call me anything you want, it won't bother me one bit but if you offend my mate I won't forgive you. EVER." Natsu yelled out the last part.

"Ooh is the big scary dragon slayer gonna fight me?" You remember what happened last time, right?" Laxus taunted knowing he hit a sore spot in the dragon slayer's pride. He continued to taunt Natsu. "Weaklings like you shouldn't speak so disrespectfully to their superiors."

Natsu was enraged but he shot back trying to make the lightning mage mad. "You may have dragon slayer abilities but that's it, you have never been taught by an actual dragon. I will never recognize you as my equal and you'll never be able to understand what it truly means to have a mate." Natsu knew that Laxus wouldn't take this lightly.

Erza was stunned by this information. She had no idea that Laxus was a dragon slayer. 'But what did he mean by Laxus never being taught by a dragon?' She was about to speak again until a bolt of lightning lashed out brushing her cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. He saw that one of the bolts of lightning went in Erza's direction. He was instantly in front of Erza, he lightly but firmly held onto Erza's chin. Turning her head to the left he could see the small burn mark marring her perfectly smooth cream face.

Natsu flames started to whip around. Erza could feel the intense heat but she knew that it was directed towards her but to protect her from any more attacks. She could see the absolute rage in Natsu's eyes. She knew he was slowly losing control, letting his dragon instincts out.

Erza knew that because one day during their usual morning training someone who was passing by, he insulted Natsu about having only destructive magic blotching the name of whatever guild he belonged to. Erza would have taught the man a good lesson that he would never forget but Natsu got to him first. For obvious reasons Erza stopped him from actually killing the man and Natsu promised to only use this ability when a situation truly calls for it, he also promised to train so he could master this ability.

Erza was looking into Natsu's eyes as they started to turn completely black. The next thing was Natsu's skin started to form his protective scales. This wouldn't have been bad but Natsu took it a step further by extending his finger nails until they formed claws. Erza was worried now; Natsu nails didn't grow last time.

Natsu was turning around Natsu was about to attack Laxus. "No Natsu, it's not worth it." Erza wrapped her arms around the enraged Dragon Slayer. She was worried about Natsu; Erza didn't want Natsu to do something he'd regret. "I'm fine Natsu please don't do this."

Her pleads made Natsu hesitate. His eyes began to return to normal and his scales slowly regressed back into his skin. It wasn't long before Natsu looked up to see the worried expression of his mate. He hated himself again for making Erza worry about him. Natsu felt so weak and helpless when he couldn't comfort Erza. "Sorry Erza." Natsu said lowly.

Natsu softly stroked Erza's hair as his fires receded. Natsu looked at Laxus with fury lingering in his eyes. Laxus was looking at him with just as much fury. Natsu then walked up to Laxus and passed by him, Erza followed close behind Natsu. "Where do you think you going Dragneel? We still didn't finish this." Laxus was absolutely enraged by Natsu just passed by him.

"You're not worth it Laxus." Natsu said his name with venom spilling from his voice. "Didn't you hear Erza or is your senses that weak?" Natsu left the speechless Laxus; Erza still following close behind with a warm smile graced her lips.

Laxus was absolutely furious with Natsu. "Don't you walk away from me Dragneel, were not done here." The outburst fell on deaf ears but Erza looked back at him anger filling her eyes. Erza didn't speak however as she turned her head back following her lover into the woods that surrounded Natsu's house.

* * *

They didn't go to the guild immediately, they wanted to eat some breakfast and take a shower. Erza also left her Heart Kreuz Armor that she normally wore around the others. She may have been used to dressing down around Natsu but that was it. No one else was allowed the same right.

Natsu was still pissed about the events that happened but after a heated make out session followed by fondling Natsu felt much calmer. Erza was the first to take a shower. They both knew that if they took a shower together they would never get back to the guild. When Erza went back into the kitchen Natsu's jaw nearly crashed through the floor. There stood the women he made love to only the night before in her full naked glory.

Erza was drying her hair when she entered the kitchen. Her body fully exposed showing off everything to the fire mage she fell head over heels for. "Your turn Natsu." She looked at him with curiosity. "Are you alright Natsu?"

Natsu was looking away his left hand cover his eyes and blush that spread across his face. "Y-yah, it's nothing." He said. He couldn't look at Erza. Natsu knew that a few things would happen. One his eyes would burn out of his skull from how radiant Erza's skin was. Second he wouldn't be able to stop himself from claiming Erza right then and there. Neither of them seemed to be that bad in Natsu's mind but he knew he had to wait for that later.

Erza still looked at him curiously. Seeming to except the answer she went to her room to pack up for the mission they were taking today.

Natsu stood up from the table bar. He decided that taking an extremely cold shower would cool him off. Indeed the wonders never cease as Natsu was correct. The cold water was indeed what he needed as his heated body cooled down enough for him to think rationally. Too bad his rationality only brought him back to the events that he and Erza participated in only the night before.

After about ten minutes of colder water Natsu finally walked out of the bathroom. The towel hung loosely around his hips. He walked up to Erza's door and opened it. "Hey Erza, you still got my vest? I…" Natsu stopped dead as he witnessed the events before him. How he didn't hear or smell any of this was beyond Natsu.

Sprawled out on the bed was Erza groping her breast with one hand while the other one lightly stroking her women hood. She was moaning out Natsu's name.

This was all there was to break Natsu. He instantly went up to his lover and commenced the lovers dance once again.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning and still no signs of Natsu or Erza. 'I wonder where they are.' Mirajane thought thinking of any possible thing to stop those two from their usually unreal training hours. Not coming up with anything she just let it go as they might have just overslept. Any sexual thought blown over Mirajane's mind as the perverted takeover mage never thought that the reason for their tardiness was indeed due to heated sex from both mages.

The doors opened and Mirajane looked up to see Natsu and Erza closely following him. The odd part was and everyone took notice of this as the guild quietly viewed what was happening. Erza was wearing the scarf that Natsu had always treasured.

Of course everyone knew about both of the mages getting together but for Natsu to willingly give up his scarf might as well have been considered a marriage proposal. The few that believed this was some sort of game the two were playing to mess with the guild instantly had all thoughts about it crushed. This was the real deal and the proof was wrapped loosely around Erza's neck.

Erza was a little self-conscious about all the stairs she received. Natsu however in his infinite obliviousness didn't notice all the stares directed towards them as he made his way to the bar. "Hey Mira, how are ya doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you Natsu?" Mirajane asked with her trade mark warm smile.

"I'm great." Natsu replied with his own trademark grin.

There was a little commotion as Gray was talking to Loki about what was happening. "Pfft, there probably just pulling a fast one over our eyes. There's no way that flame brain could manage to get Erza."

Natsu could hear every word that was said. "Oh look the exhibitionist wants to say something. Hey Ice Queen when you're going to insult someone about being in a relationship make sure you are in one yourself. You just seem like an ass when you don't back up anything you say." Gray face burned as he was called out in front of the whole guild by the most immature brat that was part of the very same guild. "Oh ya and more thing." Gray was angrily looking at Natsu. "Try not to talk shit when your only wearing your boxers you damn stripper."

Gray looked down to find that he was indeed only in his black boxers. Jumping up to find the missing articles of clothing broke the silence of the guild. Some laughed at Gray's expense others went back to their daily lives as mages of Fairy Tail normally have.

Natsu returned his attention to see that Mirajane was attempting to muffle a laugh and Erza gave him a stern look. "Oh come on Erza, at least I didn't start a fight this time." Natsu said casually before giving Erza a kiss on Erza's cheek.

"Yes…well. You could have handled it differently." Erza's normal authoritarian voice faltered after the kiss and it became increasingly harder for Mirajane to suppress her laughs.

"Hey Mira, where's the old geez-agk." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because the giant hand slammed down on him.

"You mean the master? He returned this morning from the annual meeting." Mirajane answered casually as if nothing happened.

"Good to know." Natsu said laughing a little from the pain. "Hey old man, me and Erza are going on a mission." Natsu said still remained lying on the table as a few of his limbs continued to twitch.

Makarov sat in his usual place on the bar. Somehow he moved unnoticed when Natsu called out Gray. "And what mission would that be my boy?" He asked through each sip of beer.

Seemingly to instantly recover Natsu grabbed the job posting from his vest. "This one."

Makarov wasn't surprised to see it was another job to take care of bandits; they seemed to be running wild lately. "Ok, I approve. Your train leaves in one hour be prepared in thirty minutes to receive confirmation on the mission." Makarov said in his usual jovial manner. "Oh and Erza, you are looking wonderful today as usual." It would have been taken as innocent if his hand wasn't crushed under the pressure of Erza's monstrously strengthened fist for attempting to feel her ass.

"Master you know you shouldn't do that." Mirajane half warned half laughed. The Master was something to behold when he started up his usual antics.

With a fake anime tear Makarov tenderly rubbed his bruised hand. "B-but I couldn't help myself." He said with a whimpering voice.

Erza left the guild after "punishing" the master again. Natsu remained behind a little longer taking in what was happening straining to keep the proud grin that snaked its way onto his face. The master was received a few more blows evidence left behind was the many dark bruises and swollen areas that covered littered his body.

"Good for you, Natsu. You got a feisty one." Makarov took his place back on the bar albeit shakily.

*Thump**Crack* Natsu loomed over Makarov's limp form cracking his knuckles. A dark cloud forming over both him and Makarov. "And how do you think I can deal with her?" He asked almost too innocently. Makarov's limp form was literally inside of the broken bar. "Oh yes and for future reference, please refrain from touching my mate." Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at this proclamation. A single thought ran through the minds of all the guild members. 'A little late for the warning.'

Makarov had another fake tear rolling down his cheek and he instantly healed from the multiple assaults. "Miraaa," Makarov whined. "Erza and Natsu are so mean." Makarov jumped up to embrace Mirajane "accidentally" brushing her firm rear end. Makarov knew that what would happen but the results were definitely worth the risk.

Makarov again was in a bloody heap as Mirajane continued to give her smile that threatened certain pain if this action continued. Again everyone sweat dropped as the same thought rolled around the minds of the male population. 'Damned lucky master.'

* * *

Natsu was packing his bag as the little blue exceed enter the room. "Hey Happī, get ready were going on a mission."

To Natsu's surprise Happī shook his head. "Mira promised she would take me fishing today." The blue cat said excited.

Natsu laughed a little. "And how did you get Mira to take you fishing?"

"She asked me to take a few pictures." Happī said with continued vigor. Natsu looked at him skeptically. "What pictures would that be?"

Happī instantly materialized the few pictures he had. Natsu had a few words to say but he refrained from using them. He was going to have to have a talk with Mirajane. The pictures he held where those of Erza sleeping on top of his chest (thankfully the blanket covered them) from many different angles.

Natsu pocketed to the discretion of the flying cat. "Natsu's so mean." He was crying as he flew away from his Dragon Slayer foster father.

Natsu was used to this action because whenever Happī didn't get his way he would always do this. His expression unfazed he grabbed one last box out of the closet and walked out of his house.

* * *

Erza was having a much harder time trying with her packing. She usually had her supplies ready but due to incidents involving last night she completely forgot to pack up for the mission they were going to take. She hastily packed all of her supplies.

This mission was actually an easy one. The original intention of this mission was an excuse they used so they could go on their first official date.

Not wanting to waist anymore time Erza strapped on the last of her luggage onto the mountain of suit cases and made her way out of her house in Fairy Hills.

* * *

After about a six hour make out session on the nearly empty train Natsu and Erza were making quick work of the bandits that decided to make the town they took the job from their place to make a quite a few jewels. Natsu and Erza finished off the bandits quickly but they weren't disappointed. The faster they finished the job the faster they could start their date. Once the last of the bandits were taken by the army they made their way back to the town's inn.

It was six o'clock when they finally finished and once they received their payment both went to their separate inns. (Yes they both have different inns for obvious reasons.)

Natsu took a while. He took the box out of his bag and opened it. Inside was a freshly pressed black pin stripped suite. His matching pressed pants lay under the suite and the black shoes followed after. Natsu already had a white tee-shirt on (clean of course). He felt a little restricted in the suite so Natsu left the top button undone and the pitch black tie wrapped loosely around his neck under the pure white scarf that he would treasure and keep safe for the rest of his life.

He went into the bathroom and for the most part tamed his wild salmon colored hair. Slicking it back with a little jell the same way they showed on the movie lacrima the guild used for its occasional movie nights.

Natsu hardly recognized himself as he looked into the mirror, even his hair seemed different. All in all he looked good. Not to dressed up, not to casual but a good meeting in the middle. There was a method to his madness; he was going to make sure to empress his scarlet haired goddess and he'd be damned if this didn't work.

Surprising Erza was already done with her preparations. Apparently being an Exquip Mage had its perks when wanting to put a deep maroon dress. Her makeup though was another story. Many times she messed up by either putting too much on or too little. Eventually she found a happy balance where her lips were a rosy red and her eye liner was a very light violet and her cheeks were still cream colored with a little blush to emphasize her facial features.

Erza was drop dead gorgeous, she radiated beauty. Everyman did a turn around as they passed and every women shot her an envious glare. Erza however was oblivious to all forms of stares as she was a little self conscious about her upcoming date with the guy she fell in love with. She was so lost in thought in fact that she didn't notice the presence that approached her.

"Oh my, you are indeed very beautiful." The man who approached her was a decently tall slender man with no real build. His suite and stance stated that he had money and plenty of it.

Erza gave a small yelp of surprise. She completely forgot to keep her guard up. The only one allowed to see her when her guard was down and live to tell the tale was Natsu.

The man expected as much of a reaction from the beautiful woman. Most people would recognize him from the movies that he starred in. He however was shocked when Erza questioned his identity.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Erza asked a little self conscious about the whole situation.

The man was taken aback but he regained his posture. "I apologize for my rudeness. I am Duke Viktor Vsevolod; many of the most popular movies star me as the lead actor." He bowed thinking this would instantly make her his. Again he was surprised when she didn't recognize him.

"Sorry I don't think I've seen any of those movies." She said trying to place his face with any of her favorite movies. Nothing came to mind.

The newly proclaimed actor Viktor was shocked but he didn't lose confidence. He was sure he could woo this woman eventually. "How about a date then and I can tell you all about the movies that I star in." He was sure she would accept his invitation.

"I'm sorry but I'm already waiting for my date to pick me up." Erza said with an almost faraway look as she thought about her Natsu in the most loving way she could.

Viktor was now getting desperate, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Erza was shook out of her self-induced trances when she felt the rough hands grab her wrists in a threatening manner. She was about to react. "Hey Erza, is this man bothering you." Both Erza and Viktor looked up to the man walking up to them.

Viktor still had the strong grip on the women's arm. "What's it to you? I have every right to be here." Viktor shot back.

Natsu remained quite as he calmly well even more casually walked up to the pair. He stopped only a few feet away from the two and Natsu asked again. "Is this man bothering you Erza." He completely ignored Victor's question only effectively ticking off said movie star.

Natsu's face was calm but Erza could hear the malice in his voice as he directed it towards the man still holding onto her arm with surprising strength. She smiled lightly before answering. "Oh Natsu there you are, I was waiting for you." She tore the man's hand from his grip on her.

Surprised by the women's strength Viktor wanted her even more. "Oh this is rich." He said with sarcasm thick in his voice. Natsu looked at him with absolute malice. "You are probably one of those poor people that beautiful women take pity on."

Natsu scowl increased when he said that. 'This ass is looking for a fight.' Natsu was willing to let this whole event slide but now the man was pushing it. Replacing his scowl with an innocent smile Natsu asked. "Whatever do you mean my good sir?"

Viktor was surprised by the turn around the man made just before him but his confidence skyrocketed believing that this was a sign of weakness. "Well for one that dreadful attire could only be purchased by one of a lower class and you still managed to make it look worse by leaving the buttons undone and as for your hair. Clearly a sign of delinquency only manageable by someone of the same lower class." Viktor was on a roll but the next thing he said set Natsu over the top. "Finally that dreadful scarf…"

Viktor couldn't finish his sentence because the hand that caught his throat choked out all air remaining in his lungs. "Tsk, you had to push, didn't you? You had to keep talking. If you would have shut up and walked away you wouldn't be in this situation." The calm voice sent chills down Viktor's spine.

The one thing that made him fearful though was when his eyes started to turn completely black with each passing second. "M-m-monster." That was all Viktor could manage under the threatening gaze.

Natsu looked at him with excitement. "What I'm the monster? Why would I be the monster when you kept pushing yourself onto someone who didn't want anything to do with you? Isn't the monster the one that takes away the rights of others by forcing them against their will?"

That was it, after soaking his pants from fear Viktor fainted.

Dropping Viktor's body like a sack of potatoes Natsu turned around to Erza. "Ah and here I thought I was going to have a little fun."

Erza gave him a loving smile and silently thanked him with a kiss which was readily returned. "So are we going or not?" Erza asked a little dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

Natsu nodded his head before softly yet firmly taking her hand and leading her to the restaurant they reserved a table for. 'Tonight is going to be a wonderful night." Natsu thought as he continued to walk alongside his mate.

* * *

"And what does the Council want with Natsu and Erza?" Master Makarov was sitting in next to his usual spot due to earlier reasons he couldn't take his rightful place until it was fixed. He spoke to the humanoid frog man that delivered messages to and from the Magic Council while drinking another mug of beer.

The whole guild was surprised by the appearance of one of the Council's messengers. Usually they would try to stay away from Fairy Tail because of their destructive habits. They all decide to "discretely" listen in on the conversation.

The Council members told me to deliver a message to a Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail guild; I was also told if they were on a mission or if they were out for a certain time, I would wait until they received the message in private. They also told me that the master of the guild may participate when the message is given. Until further orders are given you must provide me with shelter and food.

Makarov's jovial attitude was immediately dropped. "I'm sure that you can provide me with the information and I could relay it to Natsu and Erza when they return from their job." Makarov's serious voice sent chills down the messengers back but he didn't react outwardly. "I am under strict orders not to reveal the details until they return. Now provide me with the requested living necessities or understand the punishment for disobeying the Council.

Makarov was furious with his tone but he relented. He didn't want to give the Magic Council another reason to try and shut down their guild. He was already doing large amounts of favors by paying damages to claims from his guilds usual habits of destroying something while on a mission.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock. Natsu and Erza finally make their way out of the restaurant. Both were full to bursting and decided that a walk around the town's park would be nice.

The park was actually a three mile long path through the woods and as they neared the entrance Natsu heard the soft sound of footfalls behind them. He has been hearing them ever since they left the restaurant. Slowly he tilted his head and whispered into Erza's ear.

Erza's body locked up for a moment. She was so lost in her world of Natsu that she for the second time failed to sense the presence.

Whispering his plan into her ear Erza nodded in understanding. She gave him a kiss to make it look like he was whispering sweet nothings to her.

After a few more minutes of walking Natsu and Erza sat at a bench holding each other in a tight embrace. It wasn't long before Natsu heard the twinge snap of a limb signaling the start of the attack. Holding onto Erza bridal stile he dodged the blade that cleaved cleanly through the wood and iron. Somehow Natsu didn't manage to dodge the blade as a large slash spread across his chest. Somehow Erza was unaffected by the attack but that was ok for Natsu, as long as Erza made it out fine he'll take any damage. The loud screech that followed brought Erza to her knees. Natsu however fell over clamping onto his head, his body convulsing as he lay on the ground. Blood spilled from his wounds and soon covered a large portion of the ground in the sticky liquid.

Once the screeching stopped Erza shakily picked herself up, Natsu however didn't fare as well. He lay there on the ground motionless. Her attention was drawn to her motionless lover. "NATSU!" Erza was next to him trying to wake him up, praying that he wasn't dead. "Please, Natsu wake up, don't die. Don't leave me, Natsu." Erza's tears were rolling down her cheeks. The Dragon Slayer didn't respond; he didn't even flinch when she shook him harder. Erza was devastated, she would never be able to talk with Natsu, hold him, and make love to him at night. She could never do any of those things and more. She didn't realize the small rise and fall of his chest. It was slow but it meant that he still lived.

Hatred; pure burning hatred coursed through her veins. All the hatred was directed towards the young women laughing, her sword was swinging loosely in her hands. She was about a year younger then both of them making her about 17 years old. "Ooh yay, the fairy died the fairy died. He was weak so he died very easily." The girl was singing out her joy. "Weak fairy weak fairy die, die, die." She continued to cheer. Her long blonde hair swaying to the beat of every movement of her body.

Erza's rage peak as she heard her singing over the murder of her lover. "H-how dare you kill him, how dare you kill my Natsu!" She was about to move toward the girl in blind fury but a hand stopped her movements. Erza turned around ready to punch whoever was stopping her from taking revenge, she stopped though when she realized Natsu was standing there. His wound was already cauterized. "N-Natsu?" She was about to started to cry from relief that Natsu was alive and well.

"Be careful Erza, there's another person here." Natsu could smell the blood radiating off of the trees all around him. If they made one false move they wouldn't make it out alive.

"Oh that's too bad, it looks like I've been caught." The voice echoed through the woods from no exact location. "Natsu picked up on the difference in the voices but until he found the right one he was left in the dark as to the man's location.

"Erza he can manipulate sound waves." This information didn't seem to click for Erza. She couldn't understand how Natsu found out and she didn't know why it was relevant. She decided though that it was better than not knowing anything.

"Ooh, that's very good," The voices called from all directions. "But I wonder how did you figure me out?"

Natsu was happy for the chance. He needed to find out where he was before deciding to attack again so he stalled for conversation. "I have sensitive ears, I could pick up that the sword and the girl didn't create the noise. Besides the scent of blood is thick everywhere around here meaning that someone is in the background pulling the strings." Natsu hoped this would make him to continue to speak. His wishes were granted when the voice once again vibrated all through the air again from no specific location.

"Very good deduction. Indeed I am in the back pulling the strings. However that doesn't change anything, you're going to die here tonight either way. Now Rose, attack kill the poor fools that dares to defy us." The voice commanded.

"Yay, hunt the fairies hunt the fairies. Kill die, die kill." An insane smile spreading across Rose's face. She moved quickly and swung her sword down on Natsu only to be blocked by Natsu crossing his arms over his head.

The skin on Natsu's arm shifted into scales making it easy to guard himself from the force the girl put in to her swing. Something caught Natsu off guard when he looked deep into the girl's eyes was. Fear and regret appeared under the insane joy and excitement that covered all else.

The noise that broke the silence also took Natsu off guard, the sword started to slice through his armored skin. He gave of a yelp of pain when the sword sliced through the scales cutting into his muscles. Natsu retreated as Erza who changed into her Flight Armor appeared behind Rose with inhuman speed.

Rose didn't expect the quick hilt jabbed in the back of her skull as she fell to the ground seeming to be unconscious until her body completely disappeared. "Where did she go?" Erza looked around her surroundings. After years of sword training allowed her to parry the sword directed to her head.

Erza was about to strike when Natsu jumped in front of her sending a flame packed punch directed for Rose's stomach. Rose was thrown back twenty yards. "Erza." He commanded.

Erza was at attention quickly, Natsu was serious and he needed to tell her something. "Don't hurt her to badly." He was talking only above a whisper. He didn't want the guy in the woods to hear him. "There's something wrong with her. I don't know what it is yet but she is not in control of her own body."

Erza was stunned by this bit of information. "What do you mean?"

"As I said, I don't know yet but I bet that bastard knows." Natsu said looking around trying to find trying to locate the man hidden in the woods.

"Kikiki. Do you think I would let you do that?" Natsu again fell to the ground from the high pitch sound; it was ten time more painful than the last time. This time it didn't seem to bother Erza as she didn't react to the sound. "Rose is our first success, there's no way that we would let mess with her."

'S-so the bastard can hear me even when I whisper.' Natsu thought after the painful sound ended. 'I need to find this guy quickly.' He looked over to his mate. "Erza, can you hold off Rose for now."

"Hai, but what are you going to do?" Erza looked at him with worry. She knew he couldn't stand the high pitch sounds that the man used.

"I'm gonna locate that bastard and burn him until he is as black a charcoal." Natsu said activating his flame magic. He started to walk towards the woods.

"Kill fairy?" Rose said confused as her sword hung limply in her hand. She seemed to be confused about the current situation. But that didn't stop the maddened look when the man ordered her to kill the two mages before them. "Kill the fairies, kill the fairies." She said in her insane voice commanding the attention of Erza.

Erza was ready to fight but she took in the words of her lover. 'There's something wrong with the girl, she isn't in control of her own body?' Erza didn't know what to make of it but she did know one thing. Protect her friends and protect her lover. That was all she needed to motivate herself enough to keep going. As quick as lightning Erza disappeared only to reaper on the left side of Rose.

The blonde haired teen seemed to be in her own little world. Her gaze was hazy and her body leisurely swaying side to side. Her sword swung loosely in her hand.

Erza struck at Roses thigh in an attempt to keep the girl to stop the girl's movements. Rose lazily lift her sword to block the sword then disappear completely.

Erza didn't have to look around for her target this time, she was more prepared now. Dodging the first strike aimed at her neck Erza stepped back and blocked the second attack that was directed to her stomach. Erza had to admit this girl was on a completely different level then the normal swordsmen she fights; surprisingly though there were absolutely no wasted movements and the fluidness of her body allowed her to dodge any attack Erza used.

"**Supīdo kishi: Mugen no ken sutoraiku** (Flight Knight: Infinite Sword Strike)." Erza's swords became a blur as each strike of her sword picked up speed. Erza's attack only lasted for a matter of 10 second and it was considerably weaker than normal but in that time she easily made 50 strikes.

Rose's body moved around like water as she seemed to dance around the each thrust of Erza's swords. Her chipper demeanor didn't drop. "Yay, the Fairy's serious. The Fairy tries and tries, but she can't hit Rose." She said in her singsong bubbly attitude.

'Damn, what type of training allowed her to dodge **Mugen no ken sutoraiku**?' Erza thought as she continued to block, parry and strike at the young blonde teen.

* * *

Natsu was jumping from limb to limb trying to locate the hidden man. 'Damn, I'm not getting anywhere this way. The scent of blood is covering his location.' Natsu couldn't rely on his normal way of tracking his target. He blocked off his hearing so that he could resist most of the sound attack the man used and his sense of smell couldn't locate anything past the scent of blood.

Infuriated by this Natsu almost missed a flash of light glinting near his right shoulder. He managed to dodge the throwing spike by bending backwards. "…d.. a..c. ..a d… j..." Natsu could tell that the man was trying to taunt him. Even with the scales of his scarf covering his ears he could make out some of the insulting words he directed towards him.

Natsu was using his other senses to the best of their abilities but taste and sight went so far. His sense of smell could also only help a little due to the scent of blood lingering everywhere. Eventually though he felt something odd in the air, as if it was being forced to move. 'That's it!' Natsu thought as his eyes lit up in realization. 'He controls the sound by controlling whatever is in the air. It's all just magic." Natsu closed off his sense of smell by wrapping the scarf firmly around his face. Natsu confirmed his idea when he felt an unusually strong amount of force near about fifty yards away. 'There that's the only place that is affected so much.'

Natsu was instantly moving to the spot that he felt the large pull of magic. He found himself in a clearing that spanned four about 20 yards and there in the center was a man surrounded by four magic symbols. He was tall and thin. His pitch black hair was cut short and spike up. He didn't seem that much older than Natsu, maybe about 22 years old. He wore skin tight pants and a black hoodie with 'Sound Effects' written in golden letters.

The young man didn't seem to be worried that Natsu found his location. He actually had a large smile placing his lips. "Welcome," He said and Natsu could clearly hear him. "to the last act of the night. I am Joseph and we're going to end this with the death of two fairies." The newly claimed Joseph said with a deep voice and a slight bow.

* * *

**Supīdo kishi: Chōonpa kattā **(Speed Knight: Super Sonic Cutter).

Erza slashed the space that once occupied Rose. "Yay, the Fairy is going to die. Rose ordered to kill, Fairy will die." Rose cheered slashing downward onto the weapon mage only to be parried once again by said knight.

'Damnit, what type of training did she go through to receive such good skills? She's not slowing down even a little bit.' Erza's was so concentrated on her thoughts that she nearly lost her head from another powerful strike from the blonde swordswomen. Erza pushed herself away from the blonde.

Rose was slightly swaying from side to side again holding onto the sword with a loose hand. The sword swayed to and fro lightly skidding across the ground.

'Why does she hold her sword so loosely? Does she think she is going to be able to fight me with that form of fighting?' Erza contemplated before a large fiery explosion reverberated throughout the whole forest.

Chancing a glance behind her Erza saw that the fires that brightened the night sky were some distance behind where they continued their fight, if it could be called so. 'Did Natsu find the man pulling the strings on this girl?' Erza thought looking back at the girl slightly pondering how Natsu found out such a thing. Erza shook her head dispelling all thoughts on the matter, her fight was right here and she needed to be strong for Natsu.

"Prepare yourself, things are about to get serious." Erza announced to Rose.

The blonde didn't seem fazed by this; in fact her smile seemed to increase. "Kill the Fairy's." She happily announced.

* * *

Natsu was lying on the ground clutching his head from the pain. He would vomit every so often and his ears continued to bleed. The white scaled scarf was supposed to suppress any form of magic but it seemed ineffective to Joseph's magical abilities.

"Give up now and your death won't be as long and suffering." The man's voice could be heard through the scaled cloth of Natsu's scarf. "I would have hoped you realized that you can't possibly beat me when you can't even move." The man reasoned in a sick twisted voice.

"N-no, I-I-I will n-never give up." Natsu stuttered attempting to stand only to fall again from the pain in his head. He screamed from the pain and continued to clutch his head.

"Tch, haven't you figured it out yet? There's no way you can beat me because I can control any sound wave that surrounds me. Meaning I can cut through that armored skin with ease while you remain there helplessly." To prove his point the raven haired mage threw a dart aiming for Natsu's left shoulder.

The dart whistled through the air until it reached its intended mark. Natsu could feel the vibrations coming off of the dark piercing through his hard as steel skin. Natsu screamed in pain as it dug deeper into the tendon in his shoulder. The white hot pain that boiled ever nerve making them feel like they were on fire. He clutched the dart and with one strong motion he pulled the dart out.

"Hahaha, you were such a fool to think that charging into enemy territory would give you the upper hand in a battle to the death." He taunted Natsu fully aware that the boy couldn't get up. "Maybe all you Fairies aren't as good as you make everyone believe. Truly this was more disappointing then anything." Joseph finish tilting his head and shrugging.

Natsu was furious. "How dare you talk about Fairy Tail like that. You have no idea what the power all my nakamas have." Natsu stood up albeit struggling. "They all have a power that is greater than yours or anyone else who claims to be stronger then the so called weak."

There was a large tick mark forming on Joseph's forehead. "Oh and what kind of power is that, gaki (brat)?"

"Friendship." Natsu said without any hesitation.

Joseph's head jerked to the side in a comical way from the shock of hearing this. When the shock passed however the man started to laugh. "That's the greatest bullshit I've ever heard." He bellowed.

Joseph stopped laughing however when he felt a foot solidly connect with his face. Sent flying by the sheer force of the blow Joseph broke through a tree. The black haired man only survived the impact because he softened the impact with **Onriki** (Sound Force).

Cracking his knuckles Natsu said. "That was for everyone you insulted in my guild." He flashed his mark as he pointed to it. "This mark represent's more than any meaningless power you have."

Joseph sat up messaging his face, in a lighter term he was pissed. No one had ever touched him let alone kick him in the face during a fight. His bloody nose continued to pour more of the crimson liquid. "Y-you babtered, I-I'll kill you for this." The man clapped his hands together and a giant shock wave sped towards the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was about to shield himself from the attack but then he remembered that his armored skin was useless against any of his attacks so he quickly dodged to the right.

The attack brushed Natsu's arm causing more heated pain to course through his already wounded limb. Cursing his stupidity in his last minute decision Natsu seared his arm closed to stop the bleeding. He looked up to see that Joseph was preparing another attack; Natsu quickly took the chance to strike at Joseph cutting his cheek a little.

Natsu again fell to the ground as the high pitched sounds pierced his ears once again. Joseph seemed to compose himself enough to make sure that Natsu was immobilized. He held his cheek and lifted his hand to see a small amount of blood on his fingers. Joseph spoke anger dripping in every word that was said. "That's it; I have decided that I'm going to make you feel every ounce of regret for this insult. I won't kill you yet though. No, no, that would be much to kind for you. I'm going to go find your little girlfriend and rape her."

Natsu stopped struggling, anger killing out all the pain. Joseph knew he struck a nerve with what he said so he continued. "That's right I'm to fuck her right in front of you and then I will kill both of you."

Natsu couldn't feel anything but pure burning hatred for the man. First he insulted him, Natsu could deal with that. Then the man insulted his friends; that was pushing it. Now he has the nerve to threatened his mate. 'That bastard wasn't going to get away with this.' Natsu thought.

Fire burst from the young man as the magical power increased causing the boy to change. Natsu's eyes were the first to change, the iris becoming slits as the color changed from black to pure crimson. His mouth extended a little into what looked like a snout. Everyone one of Natsu's teeth sharpened to razor sharp points, his k-9's grew another inch revealing themselves even though his mouth was closed. His ears grew and were pointed at the tips. Horns started to form on his head until they were about six inches; some branched off into a fork like shape. His skin continued to change until the scales that normally protected his skin were more pronounce then they have ever been before. His wild salmon pink hair grew and smoothed back itself until it was past his shoulders. His fingers and toes extended and the nails sharpening into claws. Natsu's shirt began to tighten as his muscles bulged under the annoying cloth so he ripped them off revealing an even more defined body underneath.

Joseph was paralyzed in fear, he stopped moving ever since the large spike in magic formed from the young man. He nearly pissed himself from the glare that Natsu gave him. It was a glare of pure undiluted anger and the promise of pain.

Natsu stood there for a second then disappeared, only to reappear in front of the raven haired man. Natsu kneed him in the chest causing about five ribs to completely break.

A burning hot sensation formed in Joseph's chest warning him about the broken and shattered ribs. Joseph however didn't have time to worry about this because the fear of the young man clouded any other thoughts.

Natsu didn't stop there disappearing again Natsu appeared over the flying body. Natsu did a front flip before ax kicking Joseph's stomach with the falling heel.

Again Natsu didn't stop his relentless assault. Lifting one of Joseph's legs by the heel, Natsu shattered the knee. The man that lay on the ground screamed in pain as he held his now unusable limb. Natsu did the same to the other knee forcing another strangled cry from the man.

Natsu could see that Joseph's chest was starting to darken telling him that the damage done to his organs couldn't be healed and the man would surely die soon. He didn't want to leave it at that though, Natsu quickly jabbed at the man's throat cutting off all air from entering his lungs.

Joseph started to form tears as he grew more and more fearful of the young pink haired man. "Ma-monster." His strangled voice reached his throat before the pain could become too unbearable.

Natsu didn't finish him off knowing he would die eventually, he wanted him to suffer for his crimes. So Natsu left the man to his own dying fate.

Exhaustion was slowly taking over Natsu but he had to get back to Erza he had to help. 'That girl is not our enemy, she doesn't want to fight.' Natsu thought desperately trying to get to Erza.

With labored breaths he left the clearing unknown to him that there were others watching the whole event. "Should we end him now?" The taller dark haired male asked. His large muscled skin stretched the skin tight shirt.

"No, let him suffer for this insulting defeat. He doesn't deserve any mercy for disappointing the Master." The tall female said with authority. She was about a foot smaller then the man but she was pretty tall for a women. Her dark purple hair seemed black against the bright moonlight as it swayed in the wind. She stood straight, her shoulders rolled back and her hips curved forward in an intimidating way.

"Hahaha, d-do you think that the old man would care if you die?" The man lying on the ground seemed to realize what was happening. He saw the two standing above him. "Heh, he would just find more idiots to join e…" The kick that connected with his jaw stopped what he was about to say. The kick had enough force to shatter his jaw but not effective enough to knock him out causing more pain to roll through his body.

"You do not deserve to speak you piece of shit. You lost and soon you will die." The women looked at the man with a sick grin on her face. "Yami (Darkness) has no need for weakling such as you." She stood up and turned around showing off her guild's tattoo. The moon covered slightly by clouds shone clearly in the real moon's light. "Come on Starrk we are leaving, we need to report this to the Master." The woman started to move back in the direction that she appeared from.

"Hai, Commander Violet." Starrk said following the shorter women into the dark forest.

* * *

Erza continued to fight slowly gaining the upper hand. After the explosion of magical power everything became silent. Fearing the worst Erza heightened her attack's speed and strength to finish this so she could assist her lover.

Her sense came back to her, for the whole fight she thought she felt something weighing her down and now that it was gone she could clearly see how the girl fought. Seeing her chance Erza span and kicked Rose's heels effectively knocking her down. Erza didn't stop there, in one swift motion she was behind the girl and landed a solid hit to the back of her skull with the handle of her sword before Rose could make contact with the ground.

Rose fell down unmoving, Erza felt a lot of guilt. Natsu had told her not to go too far with her attacks because the girl didn't seem to be in control of herself and now she might have killed her.

Kneeling down next to Rose, Erza spun her around and checked for a pulse. Once she confirmed that there was one albeit slight she let out a sigh of relief.

She looked to the part of the woods were her lover left and could help but feel worried about Natsu. She shook her head slapping her cheeks. 'Natsu can handle himself. There's no way that he would lose.' Even though she told herself this she couldn't help feeling a sickening twist in her stomach. It was painful to think that her lover might not be coming back to her. She also couldn't help but worry about that feeling she had after the explosion; it seemed to be directly influenced by Natsu. She didn't know what but something major happened.

Looking up one more time she saw the form of person she was thinking off, although he seemed different. Erza didn't care though, with tears in her eyes she ran for her lover tackling him down to the ground. She planted many kisses on different parts of his face.

Finally having enough of the random kissing he placed his hands on both of Erza's cheek and directed her to his lips.

Heat coursed through Erza as her tears fell onto her lover below her. Breaking off from the kiss Erza hiccupped a little. "I-I thought that I-I l-lost you." She was lightly punching his chest to release her pent up stress.

Natsu didn't say anything, he just brought Erza down for another kiss to reassure her he was still alive and well.

After a few minutes Natsu broke from the kiss and picked himself up taking Erza with him. He released her and made his way over to the younger girl lying on the ground. "Thank you for only knocking her Erza, I still don't know why but she didn't seem to be in control of her own body."

Erza smiled at her lover, though she did give him a questioning look when she finally realized what was so different about the young boy. She was about to question him but stopped when Natsu picked Rose up and carried her bridal style and started walking to the town.

"Come on Erza, we need to get back to town so we can take the train back to the guild in the morning."

Erza stayed for a moment then decided that it would be better if she asked later when they were back in their inn. 'I'll definitely get the answers out of him.' She silently promised to herself.

* * *

Once they made it back to town. Natsu bought another room and put Rose in the bed, then he made it back to the room he shared with Erza.

Erza was sitting at the end of the bed. She had already taken a shower and now she wore her pajamas with designs of swords all over it.

Natsu walked in the room and froze in fear. Erza was pissed at him and he didn't know why. He could feel the magical power radiating off of the women.

"What happened?" She commanded.

Natsu was fearful but he still answered. "W-what do you mean?" He asked trying to think of anything he might have done to make Erza so mad.

"After the fight, you returned looking different and you still look different. Why is that." She pointed at Natsu saying that she wanted answer and she wanted them now.

Natsu didn't know what she meant so he walked up to the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw. His scales regressed back down but there was still showing on his upper body, neck and jaw line. His eyes were no longer fully red but had flakes of red spread in them. His teeth and ears remained the same giving him an elfish look on the feral side. His hair was no longer slicked back as it took its usual wild style but it was still longer then it had been. Looking down he saw that there were claws on his fingers and toes, the fingers and toes themselves were back to normal though. His body was more toned then it had been before, his chest raising and lowering as the strain of his skin seemed too much. The most surprising thing though were three inch long horns growing out of his head. Both of them were razor sharp to the touch. They regressed back down to this form after the assault on Joseph was stopped and he calmed down a little.

Erza saw the confusion in Natsu expression. She stood up and walked towards Natsu. She wrapped her arms around her lover calming him down enough. Tears began to penetrate her eye as she forced what she wanted to say. "P-please Natsu, tell me what happened. I'm worried about you." She buried her head into his shoulder.

Natsu could feel the wet sensation on his exposed skin. Turning around he brought Erza in closer to him.

Erza buried her face into Natsu chest and took in deep breath of Natsu's intoxicating scent. The effect seemed to be immediate as her hiccups started to slow and her body forming with his. Natsu wasn't too much taller than Erza. Erza's knees were starting to give way and Natsu caught her before Erza completely fell.

Natsu looked down at his mate and felt terrible. Natsu softly lifted Erza's head until she was looking up at him and he gave her one last kiss before he began to explain everything.

After Natsu explained everything that happened they went to bed stripped of everything as they held each other tightly. Soon the weariness finally claimed their bodies both fell asleep in the most peaceful moment of their lives knowing that they still had each other.

* * *

A.N.

WOW. My largest chapter yet. Nearly 10,000 words long (not including the introduction answers to review and A.N.).

It has been wonderful to write this story and I believe I can make something real special from it.

Well now that I have nothing to say please Rate and Review.

Never stop.


	8. Another Mission

Helloo my friends and welcome back to another chapter of (Dun nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) The Knight and Dragon.

As I promised last week if I didn't update on Friday I would Saturday. I'm actually kind of sore so I will make this as quick and painless as possible.

**Silent Reader 6100** - Thx  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - Thx  
**abhishekunnikm** - Ah I know I should introduce more of the cannon characters but it doesn't fit well in my opinion for what I have planned for the story. I'll explain about the horns in a moment. I can understand your opinion about it but I prefer and I know some people can agree that I don't like reading definitions at the bottum. It kind of annoys me to stop what I'm reading than proceed to the bottum of the page and then try to find my place in the story. It's much quicker and painless this way. Thx for the rating.  
**Williamgbirkin** - An hallucination is a pereption of objects with no reality. The mark on Erza's neck isn't false so I was confused when you said that. Thanks for the bad ass commit. Indeed I hope you enjoy what the messenger has to say. *Laughs in fist*  
**kitnz **- Thx  
**kt** - Yes he has horns.  
**likeaPETTER** - Well I hope this chapter make it up to you.

Ok before I continue I am giving a special treat for you guys. You are going to have to read it a the bottom though to find out what it is. Just don't read it before you read this chapter, kind of a spoiler if you do.

One more thing before I continue. This is another lemon chapter and there be more cookie cutter scenes and more of the teary eyed Erza.

RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 8 -  
Another Mission?

"Wh-where is Rose?" Rose woke up to the bumping motion of the train. She was tired and sore, her eyes slightly opened and saw the two mages she was supposed to kill sitting across her. Both had their eyes turned to her though one held his head in his hand like he was in pain. The other trying to comfort him any in any way she could. "F-Fairies." She practically screamed. "W-what a-are you g-going to do w-with Rose?" She asked fearing the worst. She attempted to move but found that her hands were bound by fire. "F-fire? Don't burn Rose, Don't burn Rose. Rose doesn't like pain, please." She was crying now begging not to be harmed.

Natsu gave Erza a weary look before she gave him a nod. Natsu motioned with his hands and the fire released her arms.

Once she was free Rose did the only sensible thing she could think of. Run away and pray she wouldn't get caught. Too bad for her they already thought about this and cut her off before she could get too far.

Natsu held her in a full nelson while Erza pointed a small blade to her throat. Rose didn't move fearing that the metal would cut into her if she tried.

"Listen," She heard the voice of the male behind her. "We do not wish to harm you. If I release you will you promise not to run away again?" He questioned her with a calm voice.

"H-hai." Rose nodded her head quickly. She didn't like this, it wasn't her fault.

"Good." Natsu released Rose while Erza sheathed her hidden blade in the folds of her red kimono. "Now sit down." Natsu commanded with a little more edge then he previously had.

Rose quickly obeyed sitting down in the seat she previously occupied, her head tilting down in shame from the failed escape attempt. She would receive punishment for sure if they found out she was caught. Looking up she remembered something. "W-where is Joseph?" She said a little fearful of the answer.

Natsu and Erza gave each other a quickly glance before they returned their attention to her. Natsu's expression hardened. "I killed him." He said with no remorse or hesitation.

Rose turned her eyes to him fearfully, than she noticed his ears, horns and teeth. She also noticed the red flakes in his black eyes. Fear claimed her as she continued to stare deep into his orbs. "W-what are you going to do with Rose?" She asked more fearfully this time.

Natsu's gaze softened albeit slightly and he respond. "Nothing until we are sure you are not going to be a threat to my friends." He stated calmly.

"W-what do you mean?" Rose asked to weary about the answer.

It was Erza's turn to speak. "When you were fighting us you had showed Natsu something different. He said that there was sadness and fear in your eyes." Erza was as calm as ever when she said this.

Rose looked at Erza then back to Natsu, she kept doing this with the fear in her eyes increasing. She did not speak and she couldn't stop the look of fear in her eyes.

Natsu and Erza gave each other a quick glance before Natsu spoke. "We will not harm you." Natsu said in a kinder voice.

For a few moments the train was silent. Natsu and Erza silently staring at the young swordswomen, Rose trying not to fear the intimidating glares. She was quickly losing the battle until she heard the female speak. "We are here." The statement was simple but Rose panicked.

'Where are they taking Rose?' She thought as she stared into the intimidating warrior mage'+s eyes.

"I have a headache; I'm going to go first. Can you take care of things from here Erza?" Natsu asked holding his head though he never took his eyes off of the young girl in front of him.

"Hai." Erza confirmed to her lover knowing full well that he needed some fresh air from the stale air of the train.

"Kay, I'll meet up with you at the guild." Natsu stood up and left the stationed train.

"G-guild?" Rose stuttered. "W-what guild?"

Erza looked at her but didn't answer. She quickly changed into her Heart Kreuz armor. "Stand and start moving." She commanded in a low voice.

Not wanting to make the mage to angry with her Rose immediately stood up and walked in front of the red haired older girl. "P-please d-don't hurt R-Rose." Rose quietly whimpered.

Erza again didn't respond to the girl, she remained at a relatively close distance behind the girl to stop her from making any sudden movements. 'What is wrong with this girl? She is not the same as yesterday when we were fighting. Her personalities are completely mixed up.' Erza's musing was cut short when the guild was in sight. There she saw Natsu silently leaning against the gate waiting for them.

* * *

-Inside the Guild-

There were people talking loudly requesting food, beer and the occasional marriage proposal to Mirajane. To top it all off, you guessed it. Another fight broke loose causing a whirlwind of magic and flying bodies (mostly thanks to a certain orange haired mage using the spell ring twister). This all ended however when Natsu and Erza walked into the guild followed by a new face (most froze at the sight of Erza and didn't want punishment).

Gray was the first to recover. "Hay flame breath we still haven't finished our fight." He said walking up to the trio.

Rose's cheeks darkened as she saw that the raven haired man was only wearing his underwear. She would have fainted but someone caught her on her trip to the floor.

"My, my, what do we have here? Another cutie wanting to join the guild?" The orange haired man said holding onto her tightly. "It must be fate that bro…" Loke stopped his flirting when the handle of Erza's handle connected with his head.

Natsu had trouble on his part to when Gray wouldn't leave him alone so he did the only natural thing. Back handing him into a wall Natsu made his way to the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yo, old man." Natsu called out. Makarov looked at him curiously after drinking down his fifth mug of amber happy juice. "We need to talk."

Makarov look over to see the blonde haired girl. Noticing the tattoo on her collar bone his expression hardened, but then he reverted back to his usual jovial self. "Sure thing let's talk in my office." He said slurring from all the alcohol he consumed.

The change in the Master didn't go unnoticed by Erza. Looking down at the girl beside her, she feared that this might be more troublesome then they originally thought.

Inside of Makarov's office the Master sat up some security spells. Once that was finished Makarov dropped his jovial manner. "What is going on here Natsu, why have you brought a mage from a dark guild here and what happened to you Natsu?" Makarov instantly noticed the few changes to Natsu when he walked into the guild.

Rose froze up from the massive amount of magic that filled the room. Her fears seeming to come true she began to violently shake. Dropping to her knees Rose wrapped her arms around herself hopping that this was all a bad dream and she would wake up soon.

Erza wasn't surprised by the Master's outburst, she expected something like this.

Natsu breathing became a little more ragged as he moved to protect the girl lying on the ground from receiving too much of the magical power.

Makarov saw this and let up his magical pressure, he hated it when his kids suffered so he relented to Natsu. Makarov took his place in his chair and looked directly at Natsu expectantly.

Natsu saw the Master looking at him and his facial features hardened. "Answers."Natsu simply stated.

Makarov cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Natsu? Answers for what?" Makarov truly didn't know what to make of this. Natsu walks into the guild tagging along with a dark guild mage and he wanted answers. Makarov was truly starting to worry about Natsu. "What happened?" He repeated worry filling his voice.

Natsu took a chair and walked over to Rose. Commanding her to sit he repeated the process only when he gave the chair to Erza she didn't need to be told to sit. Erza sat to slightly to the left of Rose allowing Makarov a good view of the blond. Natsu place a chair backwards to the right in front of Rose still allowing the Master a view of the girl.

Natsu sat in the chair using the back as a resting place for his head. "Why did you attack us?"

The question was simple, straight forward even but Rose found herself choked up. She didn't know what to say, if she told them the truth they could possible turn hostile and if she lied and they found out things could get worse for her.

After a few minutes of silence Rose finally decided on telling the truth. Rose looked away in shame. "We were ordered to kill the fairies that took out our men in Magnus Mansion."

"Magnus Mansion?" Erza looked up in thought, then she snapped her head towards Natsu in realization. "Natsu that was the mansion with all of those slave girls."

Natsu's stoic face was unchanged but Makarov seemed to lose a bit of his temper. "You attacked my children for such a reason?" The Master of Fairy Tail wasn't mad, he was downright pissed.

Rose could feel the intense threatening magic. Then all of a sudden she felt a white hot pain in her stomach.

Natsu was the first to realize something was wrong. In her eyes Natsu could see that Rose was in deep pain. His super sensitive nose picked up a foreign sent coming off of the girl.

Rose doubled over in pain as the all too familiar feeling spread through her veins. Natsu and Erza was over the girl while the Master was confused further by the events, anger be damned when there was someone in pain right in front of him. Tears could be seen rolling down Roses cheeks as she slowly lost control of her mind. Then all of a sudden she could hear a voice.

"Fight it; don't let it take you over." Natsu was talking to the girl in a commanding voice. He knew what was happening because he went through the same thing only she was experiencing it in a different way. "Whatever you do don't let it gain control you are your own master fight for the control." Natsu kept saying as he slowly applied pressure to Rose's shoulder attempting to slow her violent shaking.

Erza and Makarov was speechless they had no clue what was happening but it would seem that Natsu knew exactly what was going on. They however remained silent knowing that Natsu would tell them everything at the end of this.

Rose could hear Natsu's voice, it was commanding but warm trying to urge her to continue the long lost fight. She realized a long time ago that she would feel a lot less pain if she didn't resist when the demon wanted blood. She wanted to stop this meaningless feud a long time ago but she couldn't ever resist it. Now that she could hear his voice she regained the long lost will to fight against it.

Rose violently shook till she span on her back. Letting out a loud scream that seemed to be mixed with something from a nightmare Rose's body arched forward as she continued to convulse.

Her body was racked in pain as she continued to fight the demon inside of her. At each stalemate there was another blast of violent tremor rolling through her body. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as the feeling of her losing this fight became more prominent. As the hopeless feeling began to fill her core, this time it felt like it would be permanent and she knew that she would never wake up from the torturous events that pass through these times. All of a sudden she felt something break through her neck and a burning sensation coursed through her body starting from the point of the unfamiliar pain.

* * *

Natsu saw that Rose was slowly losing her will again and he finally had enough of this. He looked at his mate with a worried look, a look of hurt not directed towards her but at himself for what he's about to do.

Erza was so concentrated on the convulsing teen that she nearly missed Natsu looking at her. She turned her head until she was looking into his deep pitch orbs. Pain and betrayal was noticed as she continued to look into Natsu's onyx eyes, and all of a sudden it hit her like a hit to her pride. She knew exactly what Natsu was thinking and she knew that she didn't like it but she couldn't bring herself to disagree with what her lover was going to do. If it saved her then that means she wouldn't have to suffer from the guilt of allowing a death out of cold blood but if she allowed it she would probably regret it. Nodding her head slightly Erza confirmed her permission for what was about to happen.

Natsu saw the pain in Erza's eyes, he hated himself for coming up with this idea but if it could save her from this terrible fate he had no other choice. He looked at Erza for permission and she seemed to understand the circumstance but he felt like a bastard all the same.

Taking a deep breath Natsu gathered magical power into his saliva until red magical saliva dripped from Natsu's teeth and lips. Once he deemed it enough magical power Natsu lowered his head to Roses neck. He could smell the rose coming off of her skin, there was also a subtle amount of honey. Natsu instantly discarded these thoughts, already feeling like a bastard for doing this to the one that he had fallen in love with. 'Please forgive me, Erza.' He thought before biting down on Rose's soft neck.

The iron taste of blood filled Natsu's mouth as he continued to sink his teeth into Rose's tanned skin. Her body continued to shake but it was becoming more subtle.

Rose herself was now battle the monster and trying to figure out where this hot pain was originating from. Opening her eyes a little she could only see pink. The salmon blindfold was enough of a hint to tell her that Natsu was somewhere around her neck and the pain was coming from him. She now felt a little more secure knowing that it was Natsu and not her guild torturing her again for a failed mission. She slowed her trembling body as she relaxed into Natsu scent. She breathed in the ember and cinnamon scent of Natsu. It was completely intoxicating; her mind was soon wiped clean of anything that troubled her. 'Please Kami, don't make this some cruel joke.' She silently prayed.

Once Natsu knew the first part of the contract ended he released he teeth from Rose's neck eliciting a slight moan from the petite teenager. Knowing that it hasn't ended yet Natsu drank the blood that filled his mouth. Giving off a strangled cough Natsu fell to the ground roiling in pain. This wasn't the same as last time.

The first time he felt a slight togging feeling causing him to lose consciousness for a few seconds. This time however was pure burning pain. Every vein felt like it was fire and it was about to burst. The pain was refusing to allow him to be rendered unconscious. It was slightly driving the poor Dragon Slayer to the brink of insanity. 'Does this mean I've broken my vow to Erza? Does this mean that I would live a cursed life?' Natsu thought throughout the whole ordeal.

He couldn't be so wrong. His sacrifice was actual good for Rose and only slightly gave Natsu few negative effects. He was drawing part of the dark creature from Rose's spirit considerably weakening its hold.

Makarov was standing their shocked unable to move. The paralysis was soon overtaken when he looked at Erza though. "Erza, isn't this the process for a Dragon Slayer's mating contract?" Makarov asked in a deadly serious voice. Of course Makarov was told about how Natsu finally made their contract (though they left out the whole sex part), and he was told about if a Dragon Slayer that doesn't stay loyal to their mate or if their mate would die they would live a cursed life.

Erza heard the question but she didn't turn to the Guild Master. She remained there with an unreadable look adorning her face. "Yes." She simply stated.

It wasn't much but Makarov understood the implication not to further talk about what is happening. Backing off Makarov looked back at Natsu worried for what may happen to his poor child.

Natsu could feel the pain slowly losing its strength over him and soon it disappeared all together. Slowly picking himself up Natsu felt the light pull on his vest. He looked down to see the teary eyed girl.

"Arigatō, R-Rose doesn't feel his strength anymore." She was on the brink of darkness but she remained conscious to thank her savior.

Natsu smiled at the girl and lowered his head to her ear. "Please don't mention it, now rest please."

Rose gave Natsu one more teary look she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to finally claim her.

* * *

After Rose was placed in one of the beds in the hospital wing by Natsu, Makarov began to answer the questions the guild was bombarding him with. A little lie about her being a traveling mage that would be staying at the guild for the time being. After that was done and over with said Master was in his office. The Dragon Slayer and knight were there too and with the sound barrier in place Makarov asked the first question of his list. "Why did you give the girl a mate contract Natsu?" He wanted to know this first because he wanted to know the reason he was dishonest with Erza before he beat some sense into the flame head's thick skull.

"Master it was also…" Erza tried to intervene but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing. Looking around she saw her lover with a stern expression.

"Please Erza let me handle this. I was unfaithful to your trust." Natsu took his eyes off of Erza in shame but received a hard slap to the cheek. Natsu looked back to a heated Erza.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, I ALSO AGREED TO THIS SO YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL THE BLAME." Erza was crying as she practically yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please," She said in a much calmer voice. "Don't take all the blame for yourself, you don't need to be alone in this."

Natsu saw the pain in Erza's eyes and he mentally kicked himself for making his true love hurt so much. Composing himself enough he turned his attention back to a stunned Makarov. "She was in pain, I knew what was happening to her and I came up with an idea that could potentially save her, though it was a high risk for both her and myself. Erza would have been affected to but it was the only thing I could have thought of." He said in a regretful tone. He still felt like a bastard for doing this to his mate.

Makarov seemed to calm down a little and he asked the second question. "What do you mean that you knew what was happening. You've been acting strange ever since the girl started shaking."

Natsu sighed knowing full well that he had to answer this sooner or later. Taking a deep breath Natsu spoke. "She was under control of something though I don't know what. Erza slightly knows what I'm talking about because she had seen the times that I would change. The last time though I was a bit farther into the process of complete change." He indicated to the three inch horns sprouting from his head.

Erza instantly perked up when she heard this, realizing what Natsu meant. "You don't mean she's a Dragon Slayer Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head. "No not a Dragon Slayer but something is definitely strange about her magic. It seemed like it was different and derived from evil. I first noticed that in her eyes. It was filled with pain and regret but there was something else in them, something that didn't belong." He looked down in concentration. "Though I am still unsure as to what it was that I saw.

Erza adorned a confused expression but Makarov seemed to understand a little of what he meant. "You mean she was taken over or at least she unwillingly harbored something in her subconscious."

Natsu nodded confirming that was exactly what he was thinking. "I believe she was forced to join the guild. I don't believe she is evil.

Makarov would have asked his next question but the door to his office was opened effectively silencing the old master. The Master looked up to see that it was the Magic Council's messenger that rudely interrupted their important conversation. Natsu and Erza looked back and gasped at shock at seeing a messenger from the Council.

'Crap, did the Council find out about the incident in Log Town?' They both mentally copied each other. The Log Town incident was another story with a few pirates one that could use stretch magic another that could manipulate her limbs. Another was a swordsman, the chief that could kick hard. Their pet could change into a human form and another one that seemed to be all bones. The two weaker ones were a sniper and their navigator. After they had a few drinks with them they got into a big fight causing the destruction of half the town's buildings effectively halting the production of a sailor's device called a Log Post. But that's a different story for another time.

"You were ordered to contact me once they have returned." The messenger spoke with authority despite the extra heavy magical pressure Makarov was directing towards him.

Giving a heavy sigh Makarov motioned for him to enter. It was about time he found out why they required Natsu and Erza anyways.

The messenger entered the room and opened a scroll. "Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet are requested by the Magical Council to appear for a mission pertaining to the Mavis Mansion Mission. Further details will be given once the two appear in front of the council." The messenger closed the scroll and made his way out of office.

Makarov had an increasing tick mark on his forehead. 'Kami, it was that simple and he need wait for them to return. I could have just taken the damn message and given it to them myself.' He thought this while secretly planning how he could torture the messenger without it being known it was him.

Natsu and Erza were surprised that they received a message about this. Both of them knew that this wasn't about any congratulations, there was something else going on.

"Fine you will leave in three days time." Makarov simply stated. Erza was about to argue but she was cut off by the short mage. "I want you to stay because we still don't know anything about the girl and I want to know for sure that she can be trusted. Until she wakes up both of you return home. I'm sure you both miss both of your special time alone." He said in a lecherous tone. A large smile spread across his face.

Both Erza and Natsu had matching blushes. Indeed they missed their alone time and they wanted nothing but more of it. Quickly saying their goodbyes both of them made their way back to their house in the woods.

* * *

-Dragneel Residence-

Once Natsu and Erza entered the house the former turned around to face his mate. He needed to apologize to his mate, the thing that he did was tearing him apart. "Erza, I'm sor…" Natsu was cut off by Erza when she forcefully placed her lips over his own. He tried to resist at first but eventually gave up and returned the kiss at full force. He could feel and taste the salty water as it rolled down his cheek and into his mouth. It wasn't his though; Erza began to cry as she elicited whimpers into his mouth.

When she finally broke the kiss her tears were in full force. "Please Natsu; tell me I'll always have a place in your heart. Tell me that you will love me even though there's another woman."

Erza was more devastated by what happened then Natsu originally thought. Erza was in so much pain and Natsu again felt like he was the cause of all her grief. He thought it was something that she didn't just dump him right then and never speak to him again. He quickly disposed of that idea because he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to be with Erza forever.

Natsu looked into his mate's pain filled chocolate eyes. He would have been lost in them if he didn't realize that she was still waiting for a response. "Erza Scarlet," His voice was deep and commanded Erza's attention. "You are the women that I love. You will always be the one that I love. The contract that I gave to Rose was to save her life." He looked down for a moment before continuing. "I do not know how things will go from here with Rose but always remember that I will love you. I want to spend every waking hour with you knowing that you will be there with me." He got down on his right knee. He brought out a small white box that was hidden in a small opening in his scarf. He was going to ask this after their date but with the attack he never got the chance. "Will you marry me?" Opening the box he revealed a small gold ring with a small perfectly cut salmon colored gem in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol.

Erza was frozen, paralyzed by the question. Soon her tears began to fill her eyes. She pounced on Natsu forcing both of them to the ground. Erza began to feverously place kisses all over Natsu's face.

Natsu placed his hands on Erza's cheek and directed her lips to his own. Soon their tongues clashed in an epic battle for dominance. The battle lasted for several minutes and ended in a stalemate when they need to breath in the accursed air that was required to live.

Erza looked up to Natsu tear trails still staining her cheeks. "Yes Natsu." She said with all the love she could manage. She happily started another battle matching their heated tongues against each other. Soon she elicited a small groan when Natsu groped her well endowed breast.

Natsu cursed the damned article of clothing stopping him from pleasuring his mate to the fullest. Taking said accursed cloth in both hands Natsu ripped it apart revealing smooth creamy breasts covered by white wrappings. Through this whole thing Natsu and Erza never broke their heated kiss not wanting to skip a beat.

Remember what he still had to do Natsu waited till the kiss ended before he placed the ring on Erza's left ring finger. Natsu had one for himself but it was a ruby. Both rings matched the other's respective hair colors.

Natsu returned to what they were doing before they broke apart. Erza was now filling with so much lust that it was painful for her to be in the clothes she wore. Even though it was mostly loose she felt constricted in them. Moaning her discomfort Natsu was about to tear through the offending cloth straps.

Realizing that they were on the hard wood floor Natsu picked Erza up and held onto her as he placed another kiss upon her lips. Erza wrapped her legs around his pelvis and started to grind Natsu causing him to lustfully growl into her mouth.

Several times Natsu had to restrain himself from just claiming his mate right where he was as he made his way up to the bedroom. Several times he bumped into walls but they just didn't care. Their lip lock was more important than anything else in the world. Finally Natsu made it to their bedroom and he practically threw Erza on the bed.

He was right on top of her, his left hand holding both of Erza's arms up to the head rest as his free hand cut through the offending clothe straps that caused his mate's discomfort. Natsu then began skillfully massaged Erza's breast. This action allowed Natsu to see the only side of Erza that he alone could see, were she moans in pure unadulterated pleasure. Pinching her hardened nipple made Erza's chest rise and fall in quick motion preparing for what will happen next.

Natsu started with Erza chin placing kisses and nibbling on her skin. His sharpened teeth made Erza feel like she was receiving her own personal acupuncture treatment. Natsu kept his moving in a single direction towards his intended target until he was only an inch away. Natsu diverted from the path licking, sucking, kissing and biting everything but the most sensitive part of Erza's breast. He refused to pay attention to that until he made Erza beg for him.

It didn't take long before Erza whimpered causing Natsu to remove his mouth from the abused flesh. "What is it my Berry-Hime?" Natsu looked at her with a feral lust filled smile.

"Please don't tease me like that." Erza begged trying to break free of Natsu's grasp. She was unsuccessful as it seemed that her strength was leaving her as Natsu's increased. "Please." Erza begged with her eyes to continue.

Natsu took the hint and gave in. He took a long lingering lick of the sensitive bud causing Erza to moan in satisfactory pleasure. Nastu then started to kiss it and suck it into to his mouth when it hardened and began to lick it again. The final thing Natsu did was bite it, softly at first but when he started losing control of himself he was biting harder and harder until he broke the skin and tasted blood.

Erza was feeling unbelievable amounts of pleasure. She wanted him so badly but she wanted to be satisfied even more so she forced herself to let Natsu continue. It wasn't long before Erza gave a sharp hiss of pleasure when she felt Natsu's teeth break through her skin.

Natsu released Erza's swollen darkened nipple, he lick the seeping blood closing up the wounds with his saliva. Natsu looked down to see that Erza was entering euphoria as her breast raised and lowered from Erza's labored breaths.

Smiling to himself Natsu lightly traced his fingers down Erza's breast and down her stomach. Everyplace place reacted to the touch but Erza was still unresponsive in her delirious state. He continued his tracing until he hit the sweet spot.

Erza was instantly brought out of her high. She gasped and bucked her hips when Natsu traced his fingers along her trembling womanhood.

Natsu felt a sense of satisfaction from his mate's reaction. Taking his hand from her awaiting core Natsu licked his already soaked fingers. He tasted her juices and reveled in the fact that he was the only one who could do this.

"N-Natsu, p-please." Erza was disappointed from Natsu removing his hand but she was once again aroused when she saw Natsu lick her juices of off his fingers. "Please eat me Natsu." She begged him. Natsu did not need to be told twice but what he did first surprised Erza and made her all the more aroused.

Natsu grabbed one of the cut bandages and tightly tied Erza's hands to the head board of the bed. Once both hands were secure Natsu moved to the other end of the bed. Erza still had her Japanese styled lose pants on, he was much slower about removing this article of clothing then he was with the last one.

Once he finally removed the clothing he took off his vest and threw it with Erza's pants somewhere on the floor. Natsu got a good look at what was under Erza's pants, his feral grin increasing as his lust skyrocketed.

Erza wasn't wearing anything, it was completely bare for him to stare at. Erza moved her head to the side attempting to hide her blush.

Natsu stood up and made his way over to the side of the bed were he lustfully whispered into her ear. "Erza, did you want me this badly all day?"

Erza's blush increased tenfold but she nodded her head.

Natsu's grin increased once again to the point where one would think it would split. He made his way back to the end of the bed were his prize lay waiting. He placed his mouth mere inches away from her heated core, his breath tickling her sensitive flesh.

Erza was being driven crazy by her lover's tortures, she couldn't properly think of anything. Erza tried to move her hips but as she got closer to Natsu he moved away keeping the same distance. This caused Erza to yet again whimper. As her sex was begging for attention. "Natsu, don't torture me. *UHN* Please," she begged with tears in her eyes. "Let me release."

Natsu took one more look before giving Erza what she wanted. Taking one tentative lick Natsu lost all control and started devouring Erza. The truth was Natsu's will power was about to crumble but he stopped himself to make Erza beg for her release. Once she did just that he released every ounce of control he had over himself.

Erza never felt so much pleasure in one go, she literally screamed as her leg tightly clamped down on Natsu's head refusing to allow him to move away from her again. It was too much already and if he tortured her again she would begin to cry.

Natsu could taste every part of Erza. The taste of cinnamon and ember mixed well with her original taste of strawberries and cake. He lapped up all the spilled juices as it continued to spill forth. He wasn't finish though; he was going to make his mate scream his name to the heavens. He was going to ravage every part of her heated core, and he was going to make Erza feel the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

Erza wasn't done screaming after the first round, she continued to do so as she felt Natsu's hot tongue penetrate and taste every part of her womanhood. She felt his tongue touch an extra sensitive spot and her legs gripped tighter as her hips bucked forward. For a moment all was still until Erza could feel the feral smile stretching across his face that was still on her core.

Natsu hit the same spot that made Erza buck her hips again causing another round of bucking hips. Though he was disappointed when he didn't hear the awaited scream of pleasure. Hitting the same place a few more times brought about the same results. He looked up to Erza to see that she was biting into her arm to muffle the scream from penetrating the air. Removing his mouth from her core slightly Natsu spoke. "Why are you muffling that beautiful voice of yours Erza? I'm the only one hear that can hear you."

A few times Erza moaned into her arm because Natsu's hot breath tickled her sex again. She complied though when the words of her lover sunk in.

When Natsu saw that she released her arm Natsu went back to feverously eating Erza out with all of his might and all the unrestrained screaming filled the air again.

For about two minutes this kept up until Erza felt her orgasm coming on. "N-Na-Natsu I-I'm cumi…*AHHH*" Erza's orgasm hit before she could finish. This was by far the largest orgasm she had ever had. Her hot liquids spilled out of her as it soaked Natsu's whole face and most of his hair. A large portion of his chest wasn't spared by the torrent of hot juices.

Natsu greedily lapped up all the juices he could that spilled onto her legs. He loved the taste of Erza and he wasn't going to miss a drop. Once he was done Natsu placed his lips on Erza's and began the next battle.

Erza could taste herself in Natsu's mouth and she eventually succumbed to Natsu's rule. Natsu instantly took the chance he was given, he explored all of Erza's mouth making sure she received his full attention.

When the heated make out session was over Natsu and Erza was connected by a string of saliva. Erza looked at him with a pleading look.

"What do you want me to do next, Berry-Hime? Natsu knew damn well what Erza wanted but just like before he was going to make Erza beg for him.

At the mention of her nickname Erza blushed. She turned her head again and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Natsu teased.

"Please stick you hot rod in me." Erza begged. "I want to feel you deep inside of me." She exclaimed.

Natsu complied by standing up and removing his pants and underwear.

What Erza saw shocked her the most. The transformation Natsu went through didn't just change his appearance, his erect member stood about 2 inches longer and about half an inch thicker then the last time she remembered.

Natsu flipped Erza over and the bindings tightened when she was flipped. Erza's back end was revealed to Natsu. Due to the bindings Erza couldn't properly turn around to get a proper look at Natsu. All of a sudden she felt the tip of Natsu's member tease her slit. Whimpering Erza begged Natsu to shove all of it in her at once.

Though Natsu wasn't aware of it his member became far too large for Erza and she screamed in pain when he made his way inside of her.

Natsu was worried about Erza but all thoughts about anything was lost when the full effects of Erza's tightening walls clamped around Natsu as she prematurely came. Natsu was a little disappointed that he made her cum so quickly but he felt great inside of his mate, the tight walls almost made him cum to but he resisted the urge.

Natsu cut Erza from the head board but her hands were still bound together.

Erza collapsed on the bed, Natsu's erect member still as hard as ever inside of her. She felt Natsu's strong arms wrapping around her.

Natsu picked Erza up and spun her around until they were facing each other. Erza gave a loud moan when she felt him thrust deep inside of her. Erza could swear that Natsu was reaching deeper then he was only a minute ago. He was literally forcing the end of her passage back. She looked down to see her skin below her belly button sticking out slightly.

Natsu looked at Erza for confirmation to continue.

Erza bent over and gave Natsu a heated kiss then whispered into his ear. "Please fuck me now. I need you."

Natsu smiled, his lust filled eyes increased. Natsu whispered into Erza's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to go to the Council meeting in three days let alone allow you the ability to walk for the next week." Natsu promised Erza that she would feel the most pleasure ever with this.

Erza wrapped her bound arms around Natsu's head and wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips. "I'll hold you up to that."

Natsu stood up and in one powerful thrust he lost all control. Natsu fucked Erza like a mad man reaching for the end of Erza's passage with every power filled thrust.

Erza was amazed at the power Natsu put into every thrust. To her it seemed like every time he would stick his rod deep into her his thrusts becomes so much more powerful. 'To hell with not walking for a week. If this keeps up I won't be able to move for a month.' Erza thought as she started to meet each of Natsu's thrust with her own.

This relentless pounding continued for about twenty minutes before both Natsu and Erza felt the pressure build within them.

"E-Erza I'm gonna cum."

"M-my too, together Natsu l-lets cum together."

After a few more thrusts were met both could be heard throughout the woods.

"NASTUUU!"  
"ERZAAA!"

As both names were called out Erza's walls tightened and she came. The walls tightening around Natsu's dick milked him for everything he's got. That wasn't all, the transformation Natsu went under gave him on more ability. Natsu's hot cum didn't seem to stop. As more and more spilled into Erza she could feel herself fill up until it started spilling out.

Once he was down Natsu removed himself from Erza and collapsed next to her. Erza was a delirious mess, she couldn't think of anything.

"I love you Natsu." Erza said finally gaining her senses back.

Natsu stared at her and smiled. "I love you too, Erza Dragneel."

Erza was caught off guard by the new name. Through the whole experience she had completely forgotten about the proposal. She said the name over and over again in her head. She liked the sound of that; she tried to move but something keeping her from approaching her lover. "Um, Natsu." Natsu looked at her curiously. "I can't move." Erza exclaimed trying everything to move closer to her lover.

Natsu smiled then burst out laughing. "I told you I wouldn't allow you to walk." Erza scoffed at him by trying to give him a hurt pout but it didn't work. Natsu just laughed and brought Erza closer. "Good night, Erza Dragneel." Erza looked at him but didn't reply. Soon she heard soft snores and smiled. She gave one more kiss to Natsu before following him into the peaceful darkness.

'Good night my love.'

* * *

A.N.

Alright, tenth chapter down and the second lemon is finished. Just as I promised hears something special for you guys.

Chapter 9 -  
The Mark of Claim

Waking up Natsu felt slightly uncomfortable, the weight that he was so used to and the scent of his addiction slightly lingered in the air. Cracking open an eye Natsu saw that Erza had already woke up and left the bed. Looking over he saw that it was 5 a.m. and he assumed that Erza must be at the training grounds by now.

The odd thing was though that he didn't wake up and Erza didn't attempt to wake him up to take him with her. Natsu leaned up and a note slid down his chest slightly brushing against the healed scar. The scar spanned from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hip. Natsu picked the note up and began reading.

Dear Natsu,

I left early for the guild to see how Rose was doing. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up but you seemed so cute and peaceful sleeping so I decided to just let you rest for a while. I made breakfast already; it is down in the oven. I swear your stove is impossible to use without fire magic. Oh one more thing, once I regain the feeling in my legs I swear I'm going to make you regret ever doing that.

Your Eternal Mate,  
Erza Dragneel.

Natsu sweat dropped at the threat. 'She was asking for it wasn't she? I swear I'll give a million jewels to the first man to ever figure out how a woman's brain works.' Natsu thought as she read over the message. Natsu noticed the last part; he smiled when she called herself his mate and replaced her last name with his own.

Natsu got out of bed and took a quick shower. After getting cleaned off he put on a fresh pair of lose fitting pants. Natsu then started his morning stretches before completing his attire and heading to the guild.

Rose was now awake in the medical wing of Fairy Tail. The first thing she did was wonder where she was then the events of last night rushed into her mind. She remembered how she woke up on the train facing the two Fairy Tail guild members that she was assigned to kill. Rose remembered how she attempted an escape only to be held by the male and have a short blade pointed at her throat by the female.

Rose started to remember how the male who was called Natsu treated her kindly yet he had a stern, commanding voice. She remembered how the woman who was named Erza treated the man with love and care yet, she was nice to her for the most part but she seemed skeptical of Rose ever since the escape attempted.

The one thing she remembered most though was how the demon that sleeps in her soul tried to permanently take control of her. She fought it however when she heard Natsu's words of encouragement. The final thing she remembered was feeling a burning sensation in her neck; it wasn't hot but warm and gentle. At the same time her vision was obscured but the salmon pink blind fold.

Remembering that it was Natsu who was on her neck at the time the heat spread from her neck she jumped up and entered the bathroom that was located on the opposite side of her bed. Looking into a mirror she could see an intricate red dragon design surrounded by flames that connected into a circle on the left side of her neck.

"That is a Dragon Slayer's mate contract." Rose jumped from the familiar voice. Turning around she saw that Erza was leaning against the door frame.

* * *

A.N.

Yep that's right I gave you a glimps of the next chapter.

I was asked last week to do so and I decided you guys were so great with you reviews that I would do so.

Anywho I'm logging off for now to continue with other stories that I started not to long ago so I want to try to get a good head start.

See ya all later.

Rate and Review.


	9. The Mark of Claim

Hello fellow readers and writers.

That's right there is another chapter of my story... (Dun duh nuh nah) The Knight and Dragon and her is your host. The man with a who loves you the most Shugo.

Heello once again my nakimas. First I must apologize. I couldn't update my story last week because I had forgotten my flash drive. This is actually my longest chapter. Over 11000 words without the Header and Author notes.

The weather has been nice hasn't it. I would also like to say that I am a little disappointed in the amount of reviews that I have received over the course of these two weeks and one final thing before I get on to the next part. PEOPLE WHO SEND GUEST REVIEWS PLZ GIVE ME A NAME TO WORK WITH. I want to answer all questions and it becomes increasingly hard when you don't actually put a name.

Good good now on to the next part.

**abhishekunnikm-**I'm glad that I can still surprise people  
**likeaPETTER**-Still creepy  
**The Keeper of Worlds**-Thx

Now I must warn you. This is the final lemon chapter of my story. That's right there is no more. Secondly some may notice a slight change when I gave the preview of this chapter. Don't worry it won't change anything but it helps with the story somewhat.

RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 9 -  
The Mark of Claim

Waking up Natsu felt slightly uncomfortable, the weight that he was so used to was gone and the scent of his addiction slightly lingered in the air almost disappeared. Cracking open an eye Natsu saw that Erza had already woke up and left the bed. Looking over he saw that it was 5 a.m. and he assumed that Erza must be at the training grounds by now.

The odd thing was though that he didn't wake up and Erza didn't attempt to wake him up to take him with her. Natsu leaned up and a note slid down his chest slightly brushing against the healed scar. The scar spanned from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hip. As the paper traveled down his scar it slightly itched. Natsu picked the note up and began reading.

Dear Natsu,

I left early for the guild to see how Rose was doing. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up but you seemed so cute and peaceful sleeping so I decided to just let you rest for a while. I made breakfast already; it is down in the oven. I swear your stove is impossible to use without fire magic. Oh one more thing, once I regain the feeling in my legs I swear I'm going to make you regret ever doing that.

Your Eternal Mate,  
Erza Dragneel.

Natsu sweat dropped at the threat. 'She was asking for it wasn't she? I swear I'll give a million jewels to the first man to ever figure out how a woman's brain works.' Natsu thought as he read over the message again. Natsu noticed the last part; he smiled when she called herself his mate and replaced her last name with his own.

Natsu got out of bed and took a quick shower. After getting cleaned off he put on a fresh pair of lose fitting pants. Natsu then started his morning stretches before completing his attire and heading to the guild.

* * *

Rose was now awake in the medical wing of Fairy Tail. The first thing she did was wonder where she was then the events of last night rushed into her mind. She remembered how she woke up on the train facing the two Fairy Tail guild members that she was assigned to kill. Rose remembered how she attempted an escape only to be held by the male and have a short blade pointed at her throat by the female.

Rose started to remember how the male who was called Natsu treated her with a kind yet stern voice that commanded her to listen. She remembered how the woman who was named Erza treated the man with love and care yet, she was nice to her for the most part but she seemed skeptical of Rose ever since the escape attempted.

The one thing she remembered most though was how the demon that sleeps in her soul tried to permanently take control of her mind. She fought it however when she heard Natsu's words of encouragement. The final thing she remembered was feeling a burning sensation in her neck; it wasn't hot but warm and gentle. At the same time her vision was obscured but the salmon pink blind fold.

Remembering that it was Natsu who was on her neck at the time the heat spread from her neck she jumped up and entered the bathroom that was located on the opposite side of her bed. Looking into a mirror she could see an intricate red dragon design surrounded by flames that connected into a circle on the left side of her neck.

"That is a Dragon Slayer's mate contract." Rose jumped from the familiar voice. Turning around she saw that Erza was leaning against the door frame.

Rose backed away a little trying to get as far away from the woman as possible. "W-what do you mean?" Rose asked with a bit of fear lacing her voice.

Erza stayed silent as she pushed herself off of the door frame. Walking over the girl Erza finally spoke. "It is a mark that binds a mage that has been taught by a dragon to a person claiming them as their mate." Erza's voice was stern and commanded Rose's undivided attention. Erza finally stopped only a foot away from the scared blonde. "It means that you are now bound to Natsu and only Natsu, 'forever'." Erza said putting emphases one the word forever.

Rose's heart skipped a beat when she heard Natsu's name. "W-what do you mean; Rose doesn't understand anything that's going on and how do you know this." Rose asked still fearful of the red haired woman's stern glare.

Erza didn't answer her immediately; she took Rose's chin in her hand and tilted her head so she could get a good look at the contract. Erza released her hold on Rose and looked back into her eyes. "As I have said this mark means that you belong to Natsu alone as his mate. How I know about this is because I bare the very same mark." Erza tilted her head up to show Rose the very same mark that was on her neck, though it was on the opposite side.

Rose slowly started to understand what was happening but she didn't seem to be worried about that. "D-does that mean Natsu will protect me from 'Him'?" Rose asked hopeful that 'him' couldn't try to control her again. She hated being controlled and she felt so safe in Natsu's hold, even if he didn't actually hold her.

Erza cocked an eyebrow when Rose mentioned 'Him'. "That is another thing I want to talk to you about, who is 'Him' and will he be a danger to my friends and Natsu?" Erza asked her stern glare intensifying as she mentioned her friends and lover.

Rose looked at the woman with worry; she covered her mouth as if she told them some terrible secretes. She knew however that she would have to tell the guild master about 'Him' eventually anyways. She relented to Erza's will and told her the whole story of how she met Joseph and was forced to join the Dark Guild Yami.

* * *

Around 5:45 Natsu entered the guild. Surprisingly Mirajane wasn't there doing her usual duties cleaning around the guild. 'Strange where's Mira?' Natsu thought. He brushed the thought aside for later though as he made his way to the medical wing.

Entering the medium sized room Natsu was tackled by someone. His first thoughts were what the hell but all thoughts were soon brushed aside when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Neglecting the scent of rose and honey Natsu assumed it was Erza (well you know what they say about assuming, 'it makes an ass out of you and me').

Once his senses kicked back up he nearly threw Rose off of him and looked at Erza extremely worried for his safety and the safety of their relationship. "I, um, can explain." Natsu stuttered out fearing that he might have just pissed off the one woman he would never want to.

Erza gave Natsu a stern glare before she started giggling then it turned into full blown laughing at the sight of Natsu's expression. She loved every moment of Natsu's confused expression.

Natsu felt two arms snake around his shoulder before the hand lightly traced the lines of Natsu's defined chest. "Erza told me all about the mark you gave me and she told me that she is willing to share you as long as you would allow it." Rose said in a way that would make a snake jealous.

"Sh-share?" Natsu question before he felt his first mate's hand hold onto his chin turning his face to look at her. "That's right Natsu, you can have us both if you want but you must love us equally. One of us does not deserve more love from you then the other." She said with a sultry voice attempting to entice Natsu.

Natsu looked back and forth between the two beauties; he gave Erza worried look. "Are you sure Erza?" He asked.

Erza nodded her head confirming her acceptance.

Turning his attention to Rose he placed his lips on hers and started out with a chaste kiss. Soon they began to make it a more heated make out. When they were done Natsu turned his attention back to Erza who was mockingly pouting at him. "Oh, do you believe I forget about you Erza?" Saying that he pulled Erza into a heated make out as well.

Once they broke apart Rose took the initiative by stealing Natsu's lips once again in the fiery passion. When they parted Erza made herself known. "Good, now that formalities are over how about we give you a different set of clothes?"

Rose looked down to see that she was indeed wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Ok, but I want to wear Natsu's vest and pants."

Both mages looked at her curiously; it was Erza who spoke up though. "W-why do you want to wear Natsu's clothes?" Erza asked. "Doesn't that seem a bit strange?"

Rose looked at Erza like a child would when questioned about taking a shower after playing in the mud. "Because I don't like girl clothes, I like loose fitting clothes." Rose whined as her arms started flailing. "Girl clothes are stupid, stupid, stupid." Rose continued her childish behavior as her cheeks puffed out like a child would when she was angry.

Both mages sweat dropped at the girls antics but they both burst out laughing when they finally processed what had just happened. Rose pouted again. "What's so funny?" She asked with child like anger.

Natsu finished his laugh and placed his hand on the back of Rose's head. He gave her directed her into another intense kiss before saying. "Sure, you can have whatever you want."

Rose cheered and fist pumped the air. "Alright, let's go."

Natsu followed behind her trying to stifle the laughter. Erza however remained motionless. 'Dear god, she just like Natsu.' She thought before she was broken out of her thoughts.

"You coming or what Erza?" Erza looked up to see that Natsu was waiting at the entrance of the guild for her. Rose was impatiently tapping her foot ready to go get a change of Natsu's clothes.

"I'm coming" Erza called out leaving all thoughts of the matter behind.

* * *

About an hour later we found the three in the mages in the private training grounds that Natsu and the late Lisanna found Happy as an Egg. Her grave marker was still located under the old tree. Every morning they would train Natsu and Erza would pray to Lisanna's grave and today was no different.

Rose though impatient about wanting to start the training remained quite because she knew the importance of a grave even if she was a part of a Dark Guild that mostly based itself on murders. When Natsu and Erza were done with their prayer they walked over to Rose. "You ready, Rose?" Natsu asked.

"Hai," Rose cheered finally ready to get to training. She wanted to start a new life with her new friends and lover.

Natsu and Erza grinned at her antics, she was becoming more and more like every Fairy Tail member in their guild.

Rose instantly jumped into action exquiping her sword; this wouldn't be surprising to the two had flames not erupted from the spell. Rose was just as shocked by this event. "What's going on? Rose just did what she normally has done. Why is there fire?"

Erza was confused by this but Natsu seemed to have an understanding of what was happening. He didn't say anything however as he watched the flames.

It was Erza who spoke up. "I think we should go to the Master about this."

Natsu agreed and directed Rose who was slightly disappointed that their training session was cut short. She however followed when Natsu and Erza started to leave.

* * *

-At the guild 30 minutes later-

Natsu entered the guild hall, it was halfway full. Mirajane stood behind the bar while Makarov sat in his newly repaired respective seat on the bar. He was downing a mug of the amber happy juice. "Hey old man." Natsu called walking up to him.

There was a decent sized tick mark on Makarov's forehead and he activated his Titan Magic in his fist before bringing it down on the unfortunate Dragon Slayer.

Rose had to be restrained from assaulting Makarov in a way that wouldn't look kindly on her since she wanted to join the guild and start a new life. Unfortunately she didn't manage to cover her mouth in time. "Why'd you do that you damned geezer?"

Makarov released his Titan Magic leaving a sprawled out Natsu on the floor. Makarov put his hand directly in the air. "Yo Erza," Makarov said completely ignoring Rose as he shot his hand up in the air.

This didn't help Rose's mood. "Lemme go, Rose is gonna pound that geezer for attacking Natsu." Her outburst didn't go unnoticed by the guild as they started to gather around to watch the scene.

Natsu was picking himself up and walked over to the thrashing exquip mage and placed a lingering kiss calming her down. The silence that followed this action was deafening. Another realization was that the blonde haired girl was also wearing Natsu's vest and pants. A pin dropped could be heard through the entire guild. The first to speak up though was none other than Gray.

"What are you playing at Natsu? First you date Erza now you cheat on her right in front of her." Gray asked with a large amount of disappointment.

Erza was about to speak in Natsu's defense but Natsu beat her to it. "What I do with my relationships is none of your concern Gray. I would also appreciate it if you don't insult me by saying that I would ever cheat on Erza." Natsu said his dragon takeover magic defining some of his features. His horns began to grow a little and the scales became more pronounce along his net and chest.

Gray looked at the Dragon Slayer like he lost his mind. "Then explain what the hell that was just now. Didn't you just kiss another girl in front of Erza and what's up with her wearing your clothes?" Gray continued to question Natsu like wanted criminal for murder.

Natsu's anger was starting to rise, his scales became more pronounce and his pupils began to become mere slits. "Gray you are really starting to piss me off. Stop asking stupid questions that have nothing to do with you. My relationship is my own damn business." Natsu cursed, threatening anger lacing his words.

All those that surrounded Natsu has never seen this before in the young Dragon Slayer. He seemed to be a completely different person. Sure Natsu and Gray had their differences but this seemed to be something more.

Gray didn't seem to take the pretty obvious hint to stop the conversation. "No, this has everything to do with you, me and the entire guild. Where is your pride?" Gray questioned.

That last statement seemed to be the tearing point for Natsu. His magic flared around him though it was different from his usual magic. His usual crimson flames were laced with black fires. Natsu was standing there and then a second later he stood in front of Gray elbowing the poor ice mage in the chest with all his might.

Only thanks to his ability to form ice quickly was Gray able to manage to block the intense attack. However his magic wasn't able to hold back Natsu's intense flames. Gray's shield soon shattered into hundreds of pieces and the impact sent the raven haired ice mage flying back about twenty feet until he landed on one of the tables effectively breaking it in half.

Natsu was instantly pinned to the ground by Gildarts' crush magic. "Let me go, I'm not done teaching him a lesson." Natsu said in voice that definitely wasn't his own. He started thrashing under Gildarts' crush magic attempting to break free.

Makarov was quick to act; he jumped into the heavy gravity and used a sleep spell on Natsu. A yellow dust fell from Makarov's finger tips as he placed both his index and middle finger on pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu stopped struggling and what little of his body he managed to support fell to the ground with a heavy thud from the crash magic.

Everyone was silent when Gildarts disabled his spell; they were all to shocked at Natsu's outburst. They were even more confused by the transformation that was taking place. Even though the whole guild knew about Natsu's transformation they were still confused as to why he would turn onto an ally, even if it was Gray. Sure they had their normal arguments but nothing escalated to such a degree that he would actual attempt to hurt him that badly.

Everyone but three were thinking the same thing. "What happened to Natsu to make him do this?"

Rose was on the ground holding her head in pain, tears poured from her eyes as her inner demon attempted another takeover of her body. She was shaking violently, her fear of the demon increased and she knew exactly why. She also now knew why the demon had so much less power over her now. 'He took half of his power didn't he?' Rose started to cry. Not tears of sadness or pain but those of happiness, she never had anyone whiling to help her like this.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts when the familiar voice echoed in her head. **'Stupid girl, if he only took half of my power I could have easily taken over your mind by know. That foolish brat took three/fourths of my magic.'**

Rose looked up in shock. "Natsu took three/fourths of his power?" Rose muttered.

Erza looked down at the blonde mage, her eyes opened larger in shock. 'Did she just say that Natsu took three/fourth of the demon's magic?' Erza thought.

Makarov increased his size until he could easily lift Natsu's body and turned his attention to Erza and Rose. He gave Erza a look of worry but when he looked at Rose she could she anger filling his eyes. "Erza, Rose I need to speak to you two." Makarov said with a stern authoritative voice.

Erza looked at Makarov with concern. 'What's happening to him?' She silently walked past the master followed closely by a fearful Rose.

Makarov turned his attention to Gildarts. "Can you take Gray to the medical wing? I think a day's rest should be enough.

Gildarts nodded his head. He turned around and hefted Gray over his shoulders. Gray lay limply over Gildarts' back. Gildarts took him into the medical wing of the guild and placed him on one of the cots.

Makarov walked to his office still carrying the unconscious Natsu over his shoulder.

For the rest of the day the guild was not up to its usual antics from because of the events that transpired earlier that day. It just wasn't the same.

* * *

-Makarov's office-

Makarov placed Natsu on top of his desk and sat down in his chair. "Please explain to my why one of my children just tried to murder another." Makarov said anger lacing his words.

"Master please, it wasn't her fau…" Erza was cut short by Makarov's raised hand. "Please do not interfere, Natsu's change into his dragon form was well known for a few days now now but there was more to this then his dragon's instincts taking control isn't there?" Makarov directed his question towards Rose who was having a difficult time trying to take her fearful eyes off of the unconscious man that claimed her.

Instinctively Rose put her hand on the mark that Natsu gave her. Warmth spread through her whole body and the whispers of the demon slowly died away. She still had a fearful look but when she directed her attention towards Makarov her confidence increased, albeit slightly. "W-when N-Natsu claimed Rose he drew some of the demon that was forced into me." Rose stated, she took a deep breath before continuing. "The demon spoke to Rose when Natsu started to… change. He said that Natsu took three/fourths of his powers and if it wasn't for that Rose would have been completely taken over." Her calm demeanor started to falter as she continued to speak until she completely broke down and started to cry. "P-please if Rose could do anything to help Natsu, Rose would do it. Rose wants to help Natsu, He helped Rose so much that Rose has to help him."

Makarov saw the girl try to put up a strong front. It work for a few minutes until it started to chip away at her she was becoming more and more frail as she continued to explain what had happened. She completely fell apart when she claimed that she owed Natsu for helping her through the pains of her life.

Erza watched Rose go from one emotion to the next until she broke down and began to cry. Erza was close to crying for the girl that she was now sharing Natsu with. Her tears were stopped however when Makarov spoke.

"Hai, there is one thing you can do, but you must do exactly as I say when I say it. Do not ask anything yet, I will call for you when you are needed." Makarov said standing back up. "Erza, come with me were going to see Grandeeney."

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling like the moon crushed him and felt like he was hit in the face by a sack full of the sand man's sleeping sand. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could tell that he was in an unfamiliar location. He could smell trees and other plants but it wasn't the same at his house. He could also smell many different types of herbs and spices.

"Where am I?" Natsu said lifting up his body feeling like he just came out of a major accident. Taking a look around Natsu saw a range and stirring pot in the center of the floor. The walls were covered in shelves that were filled with potions of many different shapes and sizes. There was a basket of multiple colored flowers.

The silence was broken though when the door opened and Erza walked in carrying a large tin container. She dropped it however when she saw that Natsu was awake. "Natsu, you're awake. Thank Kami, I was so worried about you." Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu in a tight embrace.

Natsu immediately returned the hug but there were a few questions that he still needed answered. "Erza where am I, what happened and where is Rose.

Erza's breath hitched on the last question. She wasn't ready to put in motion the Master's plans. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. "Erza," Natsu's voice was stern and commanding. "where is Rose?" Even though he had known her for about a day he became very protective of his newest mate.

Erza was nearly about to break down when Natsu said this. "Sh-she was s-sent to prison. M-Master ordered her for arrest when you started to change."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. One of the two women that Natsu was supposed to protect was either in prison or on her way there. "D-don't lie to me." Natsu's rage was building as scales started to become more pronounce. R-Rose isn't bad she's not bad she has something controlling her, it wasn't her fault." With every passing word Natsu's anger built up more and more until his eyes started taking on the slit forms.

Erza was about to break from the stress of lying to her lover. She needed to be strong though she needs to get a sample of the demons magic that mixed with Natsu's.

Natsu stopped dead, seemingly realizing something. "You old bastard get out here, I know your there so hidings not worth it." He finished his anger now directed towards the old Master behind the door.

Resigning to his failure Makarov entered the room followed by an older woman who seems to have a permanent scowl on her face.

Natsu was passed miffed, he was downright pissed off that Makarov would do something like this. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsu yelled at the old master. "Were the hell is Rose? I want to see her now." Natsu said anger filling his voice.

"We can't do that." Makarov said steeling himself for what he has to do. This wasn't the easiest this for Makarov to do but if they could find a way to cure Natsu of this demon he would do anything.

Natsu was now even more furious. "What the hell do you mean you can't do that? I want to see her." Anger once again filled his voice.

"Natsu do you remember anything from last night?" Makarov asked with an even tone.

Natsu stopped whatever rampage he was going to cause. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember anything that had happed from the previous night. He was talking to Gray then all of a sudden he blacked out. Well there was one thing that he remembered. "There was a voice." Natsu said a little unsure.

Makarov looked at Porlyusica; she had concern spread across her. "What did it say?" Makarov asked trying to calm the escalating situation from further.

Natsu looked at Makarov thoughtfully. "I don't remember. The only thing that I do was feeling rage when I heard it." Natsu looked over to Erza who had tears brimming her eyes. She was having a hard time with all that had gone on. "What happened?" Natsu asked.

Erza couldn't trust her own words because she feared she would completely breakdown in front of Natsu. Makarov spoke up though. "When you marked Rose, you absorbed a demon's power."

Natsu looked at Makarov as if that wasn't obvious enough. "Yah, I know that but what does that have to do with what's going on?" Natsu had enough of this evade Natsu's question game.

Makarov looked at Natsu with concern. "You lost control to the demon's magic and you wounded Gray to the point that he broke a few ribs.

Bad memories started to take hold of Natsu. He remembered how he completely annihilated. The black haired sound mage, he broke every bone he could lay his hands on and when that wasn't enough he completely shattered his knees. Natsu could remember that how the man threatened to rape and kill his mate. It was the most infuriating thing that Natsu had ever heard and his rage was unhindered but he still remained in control. "But, I was in control. I knew what I was doing."

Makarov and Porlyusica were confused by this statement. Erza however knew exactly what Natsu was talking about. She knew because he confided in her enough to talk about how he killed the man who threatened her. Erza approached Natsu from behind and wrapped her arms around Natsu. "That wasn't your fault; don't blame yourself for that Natsu." Erza looked deep into Natsu's eyes. She wanted so badly to take the pains away; she knew that the first kill would haunt you for a long time because she knows how has had her first kill as well. Silently she spoke to Natsu just by the looks in her eyes, she was telling him to not regret it.

Natsu saw the worried look in Erza's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, for her to know that he was fine. Placing his hand on Erza's cheek Natsu directed Erza's lips to his own. It was a lingering kiss and it had the desired effects.

Erza was calming down, her shaking lessened until she was completely still. She took in as mush of Natsu's warmth that she could possible take.

Natsu was also calming down; he didn't realize how tense he was and Erza's soft lips loosened every muscle in his body.

Reluctantly Natsu broke the kiss and Erza gave a soft whimper of disappointment. Erza's eyes were half lidded from the pure pleasure of kissing her lover.

Natsu still caressed Erza's cheek and he placed his forehead softly on Erza's. "I'm fine Erza, arigato." Turning his attention to Makarov and Porlyusica, his eyes were back to a serious look. "I want to know were Rose is."

Makarov sighed once again. "We cannot do that Natsu."

"Why not?" Natsu said anger starting to fill his words again but thanks to Erza holding onto him he was much calmer than he would have been.

It was Porlyusica's turn to speak up. "She will jeopardize all the progress that I have made so far." She said with a cold distant voice.

Natsu turned his attention to the old woman. "What do you mean progress, what's going on here?" Natsu asked looking around the room. Natsu could feel Erza shift from behind him. He turned his attention back to her.

"W-we're finding a way to get the demon magic out of your body." Erza said shyly trying to avoid Natsu's gaze. She feared if he continued to look at her like that she would be able to handle it.

Natsu looked at her for a moment before the words sunk in. He calmly turned back around to look at Porlyusica. "How far has your progress with this?"

Porlyusica looked at Natsu with a hint of confusion. 'Strange it sounds like he knows something I don't.' She conceded however when Natsu continued to give he a questioning look. "Not very far, I have only been able to draw some small samples of the type of magic." She stopped for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Natsu looked down at his callused hands and saw they were slightly burned, some of the flesh was peeling over. "No one can take the magic out now." He stated calmly.

The whole room fell silent; the first one to speak up was Erza. "W-what do y-you mean Natsu?"

Natsu looked back at Erza. "Igneel told me once to be careful with who I choose as my mate."

* * *

-Flashback-

"Calm down you blasted child." Saying that the giant red dragon known as Igneel flicked a five year old Natsu in the head sending him into a wall.

"Oww, damn baka dragon. That hurt." Natsu said holding onto the dark red bruise on his forehead. "What was that for?" Natsu stepped out of the wall leaving the spider web cracks in the stone.

Igneel shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I felt like it." He said with slight indifference.

"Oh," Natsu said thinking really hard about something. This only gained him another flick to the head courtesy of his foster father.

"Don't take that as a lesson that you can just attack anyone you want baka." Igneel said a little ticked off by how Natsu head worked. Strange because in a normal case someone head would pretty much explode from the force Igneel put in his flicks, even if he lowered it considerably.

Natsu huffed. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" Natsu said in a child like manner where he was angry yet he knew nothing could be done about it. He continued to rub his swollen head, the lump was now the size of a goose egg.

Igneel sighed. 'At least the gaki remembers that much.' Igneel thought before speaking. "I think a further lesson on your magic is needed." Igneel said.

Natsu perked up at this. "All right more fighting practice, hai." The excited Dragon Slayer in training stopped his cheering though when he heard what Igneel said next he instantly started to complain.

"You need to understand more about the mate contract." Natsu complained loudly about the subject of his lesson. "Quite gaki, you still don't understand the full consequence of choosing your mate."

"I know already, you pretty much beat the lessons into me." Natsu complained only to receive the third flick to his head, this time however Igneel held onto him with his tail so he wouldn't go anywhere and they could continue their lesson.

"Ok, what happens when you dishonor your vow?" Igneel questioned.

"The Dragon Slayer would live a cursed life that leads to never finding oneself ever again." Natsu answered in a drone like voice.

"What would happen if you mate dies?" Igneel continued to question.

"The Dragon Slayer would never find true happiness ever again and live in misery." Natsu said in the same drone voice.

Igneel gave Natsu a wicked smile. "Now what would happen if you contracted a Demon Slayer?" He asked knowing that Natsu wouldn't know.

Natsu was stunned by the question, he had no idea what would happen and his silence was all that was needed for Igneel to continue his lecture.

"Don't assume you know everything there is to know." Igneel said in his usual teaching manner. "If you were to contract a Demon Slayer there can be multiple effects. The first is that if they were to willingly take in the demon the blood that you swallow would give a direct line to taking complete control of your will." Igneel said shocking the young boy slightly.

Natsu looked at him curiously trying to take in as much information so he wouldn't have to hear it again and he had a slight fear of being flicked in the forehead again.

Igneel continued. "The second is if they had a demon placed in them without their knowledge and the demon were to be in slumber the contract would wake them up and potentially kill the person."

Natsu's eyes increased after hearing this. "But that's not fair, why would they die for something they didn't know about." Natsu asked.

Igneel just looked down at his fostered son. "Do you believe life is fair Natsu, does everything go as well as everyone wants it to? There is no difference between fair and unfair." Igneel said

Natsu just looked at the fatherly dragon, though he remained silent knowing what he was implying. The implication was that Igneel knew that Natsu would sometimes want to know who his real father and mother was. Igneel didn't condemn this because he could understand the need in knowing who it was that gave birth to him and if they even loved him in the first place.

Igneel waited a moment for the information to sink in and then he continued with the last part of this lesson. "The third and final part is contracting a person that unwillingly had a demon in them and they know about it." Natsu looked at Igneel expectantly. "If you contract an unwilling Demon Slayer you will draw out at least half of the magical control of the demon, though you can take more if you know how. You will also give them a fraction of your power though it's not as much as you take." Igneel paused a moment to breath and then continued. "There are drawbacks alongside the increased amount of magical reserves from taking in demon magic. One is that you lose control of your emotion easier.

Natsu saw the look in Igneel's eyes; they were glazed over as if remembering something from his past experience. He didn't question it though.

Igneel continued his lesson. "The second is that using demon magic could consume your magic at a faster rate. You would need to learn how to manage your magic." Igneel sighed one last time. "The last and most important part is that death is always a possibility when harboring demon magic." Igneel said again his eyes glazed over remember a time when he learned this himself.

Natsu looked at Igneel curiously. "What if you got rid of it?" He asked bringing the dragon out of his thoughts.

Igneel looked at him slightly surprised, but his features lowered again. "No, it is impossible to get rid of demon magic once a Dragon Slayer makes a contract. They would always have it no matter how much they use it."

Natsu looked down a little depressed about what he had just learned. His head shot up though when Igneel spoke though.

"Come on gaki, we are going to start training to how to use **Karyū no Hōkō.**" Natsu jumped up and ran out the cavern yelling excitedly about actual physical training. Igneel watched the complete turnaround. Igneel chuckled. "Baka nagaki." He said before following his son out of the cave.

* * *

-End Flashback-

The room was once again silent as Natsu finished the story. Erza held tighter onto Natsu wishing she could take all the pain that Natsu must be feeling. Makarov looked down thinking over the story trying to find some way around this. He didn't like how his child had to have such a heavy burden on them. Porlyusica had her stoic expression on though don't let that full you. Even though she didn't like to be around humans it doesn't mean she doesn't feel bad about those that have to carry such a sad fate.

Natsu didn't like the heavy silent atmosphere. "Do not believe that I took this on without knowing the full impact of what I have done." Everyone turned their attention to Natsu. "I knew exactly what would happen, but I couldn't leave her like that. She was in so much pain for something she didn't want to begin with."

Erza buried her head into Natsu's shoulder trying to restrain the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Her muffled whimpers could be heard by the Natsu.

Natsu turned around and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Shh, it's alright I'm here for you." Natsu whispered softly into Erza's ear.

Natsu's request was met when Erza's breathing slowed down and the tears lessened. Soon Erza body hung limply only supported by Natsu's hold on her.

He smiled for a moment before placing her on the bed he previously occupied. After placing a light kiss on Erza's lips Natsu turned his attention back to Makarov and Porlyusica. "You understand there is nothing you can do about getting rid of my magic right?" Natsu questioned.

Both elders nodded their heads in understanding. Makarov pulled something out that looked like a crystal. "You can come in now."

Natsu looked curiously at the old master but his attention was soon diverted by a door opening on the opposite side of the room.

Rose entered the room tears pouring from her eyes. She ran up to Natsu and grabbed onto his shirt. She buried her face into Natsu toned chest. She heard everything that Natsu said and she couldn't believe that someone would go so far for her. She was so happy that she could finally be freed from the never ending nightmares but she also felt bad for Natsu. He know has to carry her burden and he was doing it willingly.

No words were exchanged between the two as Rose further buried herself into Natsu's chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around the younger girl. Eventually though Natsu cupped Rose's chin and lifted it so he could see into her deep forest green eyes.

Natsu continued to lose himself in the deep orbs and then he placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Rose returned the kiss, wanting it to never end. More tears poured from her eyes as she continued to think of the burden that she gave to Natsu.

Natsu could taste the salty liquid as it seeped into his mouth. Natsu broke from the kiss and looked into Rose's eyes again. They were bleary from her tears and kiss. Natsu saw the worry that filled her eyes as well. "Do not worry, I will always be here for you." He said wiping the tears away from Rose's cheeks.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts, the words finally processing in her mind. When she finally comprehended what Natsu said she began to cry once more. "B-but why would you? You didn't know who Rose was. Why did you help Rose?" She feared what Natsu's answer might be but she couldn't help herself from asking.

Natsu looked straight into Rose's eyes again. He had a stern, when he finally spoke it was deep making Rose flinch slightly from the intensity. "You do not deserve the fate that was forced onto you. I don't know who you were but I do know who you are now. I know the pain you carry and you shouldn't have to." Natsu said without a moment's hesitation or doubt.

Rose's eyes were wide from the reason. "B-but you shouldn't have to have the burden either. It's not fair that you should have to burden yourself with this." Rose tried reasoning with Natsu.

Natsu's stoic face never faltered. "Do you think fate is fair? Do you believe fate is chooses you out of spite, does everything go as well as everyone what's it to? There is no difference between fair and unfair." Natsu said quoting the wise words Igneel taught him. "I have chosen this fate because I control what I do. Do not doubt that I wouldn't do anything to protect you and Erza. You two are the most important people I could ever have." Natsu said leaving no room for doubt.

Rose tried to find something that she could use to argue against what Natsu had just said. She couldn't find anything so she just broke down again crying into Natsu's chest. Rose's sobs caused her whole body to shake. She was so happy to have Natsu, she was even happier that Natsu was the one that chose to have her as well. She believed in the strong words Natsu spoke with. "Please don't ever leave me alone." Rose said through sobs.

Natsu looked down at Rose, and smiled. He removed one of his hands from Rose's back and tilted her head with it. He placed a light kiss upon her lips.

When Natsu removed himself from their union Rose lost herself in the deep onyx eyes of her first and only love.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day when Erza woke up to the soft feeling of her bed. 'This is so nice.' She thought as a large sleepy smile spread across her face. All of a sudden she shot up remembering the events of yesterday. The strange thing was she didn't remember falling asleep. She could only remember when Natsu was holding her and then nothing; everything is just a blank to her.

Erza brought her knees up and hugged them. Then she placed her head on them trying to stop the flow of tears. She remembered what Natsu told them about how he could never get rid of the demonic magic that know coursed through his body. At first Erza blamed Rose for Natsu's issues. She wanted to curse her name but found that she couldn't. 'It wasn't her fault; Natsu was the one that saved her.' Erza also thought about how she agreed to the plan even if she didn't like it.

Erza was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't notice the shift in the bed. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her toned body and the soft whispers in her ear calmed her down.

"What is wrong Berry-hime?" Natsu spoke softly into Erza's ear nibbling on it a little and massaging her stomach and sides. Her muscles were perfect for Natsu, not too big like a body builder but firm for someone who trains everyday.

"N-Natsu," Erza nearly jumped when Natsu wrapped himself around her but thanks to his enhanced strength she was kept firmly still. "N-nothing," She said a little embarrassed. She felt the attentive hands lightly brush her skin causing her to slightly moan in pleasure.

Natsu chuckled a little. He placed both hands on Erza's shoulders and started to massage them in a circular motion.

Erza instantly became putty from Natsu's magical fingers. 'Oh god what have I been missing this whole time?' Erza thought as she relaxed under the intense rubbing.

Natsu put a little of his magic to use and warmed up his palms and fingers to relax and loosen each muscle as he made his way down to her shoulder blades.

Erza started to purr from the warm relaxing ministration.

Natsu started to work his way down Erza's back making sure to work out the tension in every muscle along the way. He smirked knowing that Erza was enjoying this.

Erza was now sprawled across the bed; she was receiving the best back rub in the world. Well this was the only back rub she ever had but she could bet that nobody could match Natsu's apparent skill.

Natsu was now using his knuckles to pop each joint in her spin. Every time that there was a crack Erza gave off an appreciative moan.

Natsu brushed past a sensitive muscle on Erza's hip. Erza gave of a pleasured moan and Natsu knew that she would defiantly want more there. Lightly passing by the sensitive nerve again Erza muffled voice could be heard.

"What was that, you want me to do what?" He asked whispering sensually into Erza's ear.

Erza look at Natsu with a mad glare. "You damn well now what I wan-*ahh*" Erza couldn't finish her sentence because Natsu 'accidentally' brushed past the sensitive nerves causing him to smirk at her predicament.

Erza glared at Natsu but it only caused his smirk to increase.

Natsu had a wild look to his eye. "I believe I do know exactly what you want." He said grabbing one of Erza's breast and started to massage it.

* * *

Rose was down stairs waiting on the two to wake up. She tapped her foot impatiently. 'What the hell are they doing?' Rose mentally ranted. 'They should have been down here two hours ago.

Indeed even though she had only been with Natsu and Erza for a little she knew about the insane training hours. She paused for a moment thinking about something. 'DON'T TELL ME THEY ALREADY LEFT!" Rose mentally screamed. She made her way upstairs to grab something out of Natsu's and Erza's room that she left.

She was about to grab the knob of the door when she heard a rather loud moan. Pausing for a moment she placed her ear on the door. Her blush was magnified by the sounds coming from within the room. 'Ar-are they doing that?' She thought as images started to race through her head. The sounds also didn't help her wild imagination. She pressed harder against the door.

*uhn* "Yes Natsu," *ahh* "right there. *ahh**ahh* "Don't stop, you feel so good inside of me." Rose could clearly hear Erza, she was practically yelling for Natsu.

Natsu however was a little more difficult to hear to Rose's slight disappointment. The most she would hear was his grunts and the occasional few words.

Rose was getting hot from the sounds of what Rose thought to be absolute pounding Erza was receiving. Rose's arm snaked through the vest that Natsu loaned her. She felt amazing when she finally grabbed her breast. Rose's breast weren't as small as everyone believed them to be. Under the tightened bindings she could easily fill a c-cup bra.

She lightly touched her left breast and it sent shivers through out her body. Rose moaned Natsu's name wishing that it was him touching her breast instead of her.

Rose continued to massage her breast until she felt that she wanted more but she hissed when her nail scraped under her nipple. There was a moment of pause inside the room and Rose feared that they might have heard. She was about to make a break for it until she heard Erza moan louder than before, her voice was full of sexual pleasure.

"Harder Natsu, faster." She screamed. "Fill me up with your cum." She called out.

Rose was paralyzed, she couldn't imagine what the hell Natsu was doing to her to make Erza that way. Rose resumed her actions from earlier only with more vigor; she was really turned on now.

Using her free arm Rose started to touch her aching core. Eliciting a slight moan Rose leaned against the door. She moaned out the name of the one who she so desperately wanted to touch her. She was biting her tongue so that her voice wouldn't reach to the two currently making heated love.

Rose was so far into her own ministration that she didn't realize that the noises all but stopped until the door opened causing Rose to give a yelp of surprise and fall backwards.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Rose flinched at the voice. When Rose hit the floor she was still groping herself. Rose looked up to see a fully naked and smiling Erza, her wet snatch was absolutely soaked. "Natsuu," She cooed in mock sarcasm. "It appears we have a visitor." Rose's cheeks were all shades of red within a matter of seconds.

"Really," Natsu said with a wild tone. "Well, let her in." He said with lust dripping from his words. Rose looked over to see that Natsu was wearing his loose fitting pants that she currently had her hand down in.

Rose immediately stood up taking her hands away from their inappropriate locations. "R-Rose is sorry for interrupting." She was about to make a break for the door but Erza was right there stopping her escape.

Erza pushed the door closed with her foot. "Oh don't be that way. Come, join us. We were just about to get to the good part." Erza said in a lust filled voice.

Rose was frantic, right in front of her was the first person to be Natsu's mate and she was completely naked. Right behind her was the man that bound her as an eternal mate. She didn't move until she felt arms snake around her. One hand lightly grabbing her untouched breast while the other tracing down her stomach and under her pants.

Rose jumped a little when it brushed past her soaked womanhood. She gave an appreciative moan though the second time it was touched. "You sound so cute when you make that noise." Natsu lustfully whispered into her ear as he nibbled the lobe.

When she heard Natsu's heated words Rose nearly came. She looked away in embarrassment.

Natsu saw this and gained a feral grin. 'She acts just like Erza in bed, huh?' Natsu thought proud of the fact that he could turn on the girl with just his voice

As Natsu continued to fondle her, Rose moaned in appreciation of the attention. Her head was tilted down still though. Rose's cheeks were just as red as Erza's hair. Immediately her head was lifted up by the chin and her lips were met with Erza's. She was shocked at first and started to resist but when she found that it was futile Rose relented to Erza's will.

When Rose moaned Erza took the chance by darting her tongue into Rose's mouth and began tasting every part of it. She had no competition because Rose was too busy feeling every bit of pleasure from Natsu's skilled fingers. He seemed to be hitting all the right places inside of her.

Removing her lips Erza was connected to roses lips by a strand of saliva. Rose's eyes were half lidded.

Erza smirked and made her way around meeting Natsu with a passionate kiss. "I believe she's ready for you." Erza said with a wink.

Natsu smirked; he looked into Rose's eyes and saw that lust was filling them.

Rose was still in her world of euphoria until Natsu removed his hands. Rose snapped out of her own world and gave a disappointed groan. She however didn't have time to voice her complaints because Natsu picked her up bridal style and placed his lips on her silencing all thoughts on the matter.

Natsu softly placed Rose on the bed and never broke the kiss. Rose was again in her world of euphoria because of Natsu's intoxicating scent and heated kiss.

When Natsu broke from the kiss once more, Rose didn't voice her displeasure. She however was shocked when Natsu removed her pants and started to rub the outside of her soaking underwear.

Rose gave off a pleasure filled cry from the teasing she was receiving. She wanted so badly for Natsu to actually touch her instead of this torture. She was about to voice her request when Natsu recaptured her lips silencing her once again.

Rose moaned into Natsu's mouth as he brushed a more sensitive nerve. Natsu removed himself from Rose's lips and stared into Rose's eyes. Her eyes were glazed and she was unresponsive to his words.

Natsu removed his hand from Rose and walked over to Erza with a large smile. "Why don't we put on a show for her when she finally wakes up?" Natsu said to his first mate.

Erza looked back at him with an equal amount of lust. "Why wait?" She asked not leaving any room for that Natsu was going to argue with her anyways.

Natsu immediately picked Erza up in the same fashion as he did with Rose. Placing her on a wooden chair Natsu whispered into her ear. "Hold on a second my love, I want to do something first."

Erza gave Natsu a pout but allowed Natsu to continue whatever he was planning because she was interested in finding out what Natsu thought of.

* * *

Rose found herself sitting up on Natsu's and Erza's bed. She wondered at first how she got there but then the events that she participated started to rush through her mind. She would have jumped but she felt like she was tied down to something.

Opening up one eye she looked up to see that her arms were bound to the head rest by a white cloth. Her head snapped back though when she heard Erza's voice.

"ahh Yes, Natsu. Right there, hmm. It feels so good don't stop." Erza commanded.

Rose's eyes widen when she saw what was making Erza moan and talk like that. Erza was sitting on a wooden chair. Natsu kneeling right in front of her, his face buried into her pelvis. Erza was thrusting her hips into Natsu's face to try to get more stimulated from the pleasurable appendage making its way around inside of her.

Rose watched the two with a lustful gaze. She wanted to pleasure herself but the cloth that restricted her from moving didn't allow it.

Rose whimpered her discomfort and it was heard by Erza. The red haired knight looked over and saw the pleading look on Rose's face. Gaining a feral grin that matched Natsu's Erza spoke up. "Mmm, so what do you want, ahh Rose?" Erza asked with a seductive voice continuing to thrust into Natsu tongue.

Rose became even more turned on by the arousing moans Erza made as Natsu continued to eat her out. "P-please," Rose pleaded squirming under the lustful stare.

Erza saw this and her smile was bigger than before. She put a hand on Natsu's head making him stop his current actions.

Natsu looked up to see Erza smiling back at him. He smirked and removed himself from Erza's wet folds. He however gave on slow and lingering lick causing Erza to shudder. Natsu wasn't going to leave Erza without a reminder of her pleasure.

Rose saw Natsu stand up and slowly walk to her. She was slightly scared by Natsu's presence but at the same time excited for what is about to happen.

Natsu bent over Rose and forcefully took her lips with his own. Rose complied by returning the kiss with great enthusiasm.

Natsu lightly brushed Rose's lips and Rose opened her mouth enough to allow Natsu assess.

Rose could taste Erza's juices and was further turned on.

When Natsu broke from the kiss he only saw the increase of lust in Rose's eyes.

Slowly he started to nibble and lick from Rose's chin down to her collar bone. Rose gasped from the slight pain of Natsu's pointed teeth but soon turned to pleasure when she felt the hot tongue touch her skin.

Erza watched the two slowly being turned on once again. She slowly started to massage her breast and slide her hand down into her heated womanhood, just like Rose had done outside their door. She nearly came when Rose gave off a pleasure filled moan.

Natsu had reached the pink tip of Rose's naturally tanned breast. He licked and sucked on it causing Rose to go crazy with pleasure. Natsu was also massaging the neglected mound of flesh until he switched positions and started his ministrations with his mouth on Rose's other breast. The abused and swollen tips stood erect from the pleasure.

*ahn* 'I-it's so good, oh Kami his mouth is so hot.' Rose was in pure bliss, she never thought she would feel this good. She wondered though. 'If this feels this good how would it feel down there?'

Natsu stopped his sucking and licking when he heard the uncomfortable moans of the woman below him. He brought his head up to see Rose looking at him with pleading eyes. Putting his head next to her ear Natsu asked. "What do you want me to do, my Hime?

Rose whimpered under the intimidating presence of Natsu. She wanted things to get started now and her voice was just below a whisper.

Natsu knew that this was the most he was going to get out of the younger blonde. He removed himself from above her and moved to the edge of the bed. When Natsu removed Rose's black underwear Rose opened her legs wide giving Natsu a full view of her quivering slit.

Natsu licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed at his prize.

Rose turned her head to the side in embarrassment. "Please hurry up, Rose's bodies on fire." Rose nearly chocked out.

Natsu didn't hesitate; he lowered himself above her wet core.

Taking one long lick Natsu tasted honey and surprisingly ginger from the juices that leaked from Rose.

Rose literally screamed her pleasure. Her hips bucking forward causing Natsu to scrape her sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. Rose actually yelled from the pain.

Natsu tasted blood and immediately knew something was wrong. Looking up he saw that he teeth broke through Rose's skin around her slit. "Are you alright Rose?" Natsu asked fearing that he might have hurt her really bad this time.

When Natsu looked into Rose's eyes he saw pain but there was pleasure in them as well.

"Natsu, don't stop. It feels so good." Rose said with unadulterated lust.

Natsu still had doubts about how Rose was truly feeling but he continued his ministrations with his tongue. Rose hips bucked up again but Natsu was a little more prepared for it this time.

After a minute of teasing Rose's lips Natsu penetrated her with his tongue. Rose's gasp was hitched in her throat causing her to moan in pleasure. "Kami, Natsu that feels so good." Rose wrapped her hands around the pink haired mage's head pulling him closure into her. She also opened her hips a little giving Natsu better access to her sensitive core.

Natsu was enjoying every moment of Rose's pleasure filled moans. He also enjoyed the taste of Rose. It tasted like honey and something along the lines of what a rose smelled like. He was instantly addicted and he wanted more.

Natsu tasted Rose's hot snatch and flicked his tongue around to stimulate the right points. Rose's walls were beginning close in on his tongue and knew that she was close to release.

"Your tongue feels so good Natsu. Don't stop, I-I'm about to cu…"*Ahh* Rose released her juices soaking Natsu's lower jaw and neck.

Natsu forced his tongue from being ejected from how tight Rose's walls were as she came straight into his mouth and face. Natsu lapped up all the juices that ran down Roses thighs. Rose was in a state of Euphoria, her eyes were half lidded and her jaw was slack. Reveling in the numb feeling between her legs Rose was brought out of her state by Natsu's lips.

Natsu kissed Rose and almost instantly inserted his tongue in Rose's mouth. Natsu was rubbing his knee against Roses' dripping womanhood.

Rose was instantly turned on again and she whimpered as Natsu continued to explore every part of her mouth. Rose could taste herself when Natsu's tongue brushed her own causing her arousal to further increase. She could taste herself but it seemed that Erza's taste was so much sweeter then hers.

When Natsu parted from Rose's lips Rose attempted to shoot forward to continue what they were doing but the bindings were stopping her.

Erza decided it was time to make up for lost time with her lover and approached the bed. "Natsu, I'm so hot." Erza whined. "Please stick it in me." Erza pleaded.

Erza bent over the bed giving Natsu a full view of her firm ass. Natsu smiled as he approached Erza and started rubbing his cock against Erza's slit.

Erza moan from frustration as things were going way to slow for her. Rocking her hips back and forth caused Natsu to become more aroused and he shoved himself into Erza causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh yes Natsu, you feel so good don't stop."

Rose was watching in shock as the events unfolded before her. Here was a woman that demanded respect begging for a large cock to be shoved inside of her. Rose was aroused further but not as much as what happened next.

Natsu grabbed Erza by the shoulders and lifted her up causing his dick to go further into Erza's soaked core. Erza was actually screaming from the pleasure she was receiving. Natsu then grabbed the back of Erza's knees and spread them wide open for Rose to see.

Erza was reveling in the fact that she was being fucked right in front of Rose while her most sacred area was in full view.

"You like it don't you, Erza?" Natsu said loud enough for both mages to hear. "You like to be seen fucked silly."

Erza turned her head in embarrassment. Here she was a proud woman and she was being fucked in front of her rival mate. Even though this crossed her mind she still loved it.

Nodding her head was all Natsu needed to see. He started to thrust a little faster causing Erza ass to connect with Natsu's hips harder. The lewd slapping sound of skin reverberated through the small room.

Rose watched in fascination as Natsu's cock disappeared and reappeared in and out of Erza.

After a few minutes of the continued pounding Erza's head shot back as her juices spilled all over the floor and Natsu's cock.

Natsu gave one last powerful thrust before burning hot milk seeped out of Erza.

Rose was so turned on by now that she could practically break through the cloth straps that bound her.

Natsu placed Erza on the bed and turned his attention to Rose who was struggling to free herself. Natsu walked over and sliced through the cloth and Rose's arms dropped to her sides.

Rose instantly took the chance and pounced on Natsu who was shocked by this action but aroused all the same. Straddling his waist Rose started to feverously grind her hips against his rehardend shaft.

Natsu groaned as the younger girl continued her grinding. After a few minutes though he had enough of the tortures teasing and flipped Rose over. He aliened his shaft to Rose's entrance but he looked up to ask for permission.

Rose saw that Natsu wasn't about to take her without her permission. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. "Please Natsu, hurry up. Make Rose yours, Rose want it so bad." She pleaded.

Natsu nodded and wrapped one arm around Rose's body to support her while keeping his free hand firmly placed on the bed to support himself from falling onto his blonde mate.

Natsu slowly entered Rose making sure to allow her to adjust to his size.

Rose felt two things at once; an immense amount of pain and pleasure.

Natsu reached Rose's barrier and stopped completely. "Rose," He said gaining the blonde's attention. "I'm going to force it in now." He warned

Rose nodded her understanding and lightly bit down on Natsu's shoulder in preparation for what was about to happen.

Taking one deep breath Natsu shoved his whole length in one go. The barrier was broken and Natsu could feel the blood dripping down his man hood and off his sack.

Rose couldn't even begin to believe that she was going through so much pain. Every movement caused her more pain so she decided to be completely still.

Natsu remained motionless allowing Rose to adjust to his large size. Natsu however slowly moved so it wouldn't affect Rose and placed his lips over hers to occupy her time and mind from the pain.

After about ten minutes Natsu felt Rose's walls start to loosen around him. He still was holding onto Rose's lithe form as he whispered into her ear. "Rose I'm going to start moving now."

Rose had tears in her eyes from the pain of her hymen being broken by such a large cock. She nodded her head though and grit her teeth just in case she would still feel pain.

Natsu started to move slowly at first, giving Rose the chance to adjust to him inside of her a little more. He picked his pace up a little though when Rose's hips started to move matching his thrusts.

Rose was starting to grow anxious about the pace that Natsu was going at. She wanted things to speed up so she started matching Natsu thrusts with her own.

Rose was still in Natsu's embrace until she released her arms from his neck and fell to top of the sheets. She grabbed the sheets for support as Natsu picked up pace, pumping in and out of her.

Rose was moan loudly as Natsu continued his powerful thrusts. She didn't expect something warm and wet to cover her face though. Opening her eyes Rose looked up the defined body of Erza, her soaked core mere centimeters away from her face. Rose felt some of the juices that fell from Erza hit her face.

Erza decided that after the relentless pounding Natsu gave her, she wanted Rose to eat her out.

Rose was hesitant at first but slowly she lifted her head enough to take a tentative lick. Instantly hooked Rose started to devour Erza's womanhood.

Erza moaned in pleasure as Rose continued to feast off of her sex.

Rose felt a shift when Natsu started to thrust deeper into her. He was touching the end of her wall and she could hear the slapping sound as their hips connected with each unrestrained thrust. She could feel her orgasm coming on and she could tell Natsu was close too.

"R-Rose, I-I'm gonna cum." Natsu warned.

Rose could hear the warning, wrapping her legs around Natsu's hips she started rolling her pelvis urging him to continue.

Natsu continued his pounding inside of Rose until he felt her walls close in on him and the juices that flowed from her brought upon his own orgasm. Erza rolled her head back as she began to cum as well.

Rose felt her walls tighten around Natsu's member and the release signaling her orgasm. She continued to eat Erza out and Erza rocked her hips back and forth causing more of her juices to fall. Erza continued this until her walls tightened around Roses tongue. Erza came in Rose's mouth and on her face. The last thing she felt was the hot sticky liquid entering her lower body. 'Oh Kami, there's so much. It's still filling me up.' Rose thought with satisfied by the event.

Natsu fell next to Rose and Erza laid on top of him. Natsu gave Erza a heated lingering kiss as their tongues clashed before Natsu turned his attention to Rose. After he gave her a loving kiss Natsu fell back satisfied and he soon entered a dream that involved his two mates. Erza continued to lie on top of Natsu and soon followed Natsu in slumber.

Rose continued to watch the two before she felt the energy run out of her as her orgasmic high died down. She soon felt too tired to hold her eyes open so with one exasperated sigh Rose lied down as close to Natsu as she could. In his sleep Natsu wrapped an arm around Rose and she fell asleep with a satisfied smile. Rose finally had a place she can call home.

* * *

A.N.

And that's a wrap.

This chapter seemed good enough to me but what do you guys care about my thoughts. I wanna hear what you guys have to say. And before you ask I won't be taking Rose out. I have already built it up to this and would be a complete waste. Another thing before you start complaining about how there was to quick of romance. Think of this, they basically have to leave in a day to meet the Magical Council and Rose basically walked in on a horny Erza and Natsu.

I won't say anything further on the matter I just don't want people telling me that because truly I'm not a great writer when it comes to Romance. Just saying.

Any who rate and review. I'll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

hello dear fans. Shugo here, that's right I'm not dead yet.

I know it is a little late but Until further notice I won't be updating this story. Now I'm not going to quite this story but it's just that i can't really come up with any ideas to further it.

All questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Have a good time. Shugo out.


	11. Mini Adventure: Happy Hollows Eve

Aaandddd I'm back, That's right Shugo is back baby. Sorry for the long break but I can't seem to find my flash drive. So to show you I'm not bailing on this story here's a little side story to keep you entertained. Remember this isn't actually happening in the story I just thought of it and decided to write it out.

Here we go on with the story.

* * *

The Knight and Dragon Mini Adventures

Chapter 9.1 -  
Happy Hallows Eve

It is almost Halloween and the Fairy Tail Guild is buzzing with excitement. There was never a holiday that was missed but this event was always the best for any member of the guild. The actual day of Halloween was tomorrow and they celebrated by throwing yet another large party; a costume party to be exact.

The halls were filled with Halloween decorations like carved pumpkins and ghosts that hung from the roof and other pillars. There were spider webs lining the halls as well. As a joke some of the town kids teepeed the guild and tree. No one was in trouble because the guild members knew it was done in good fun.

The whole guild dressed in various costumes; some where pretty obvious while others we more unique. Gray decided that he would put his make ice magic to use by freezing over his raven hair and claiming he was Jack Frost, ironic? Not really. Makarov himself had been… offered *cough* forced *cough* by Mirajane to wear a gnome costume and many jokes were made about how the garden was still unguarded. Alzack and Bisca were not so different from their usual selves; they dressed up in Native Indian clothing instead of their usual cowboy/girl attire. Elf man used a portion of his takeover magic to transform both his arms into the stone and wore a mask that looked like a stone face. He didn't wear a shirt because his chest was painted to match his arms and mask. To the approval of many men Mirajane was using her Satan Soul as a costume. Her revealing outfit made most of the men drool until they felt an ominous feeling behind them. When they turned their head they saw a very miffed Elfman; they all quickly moved on to another part of the guild to enjoy the party. Cana, let's just say she wasn't in any state of mind to care about how she dressed. Loki for reasons unknown to everyone in the guild dressed in purple clothing with gold chains and rings. He said something about this being a Western thing that people do (he didn't elaborate because he didn't really know himself). Nab wasn't really paying much attention at the time because he was staring down the request board like it might hurt someone if he took his eyes off of it. To much the surprise of everyone who knew her Porlyusica joined the party but soon was mumbling to herself in the corner about stupid humans and no respect.

For the most part thing were going well, the guild was relatively calm and quiet albeit still noisy from the drunken forms of unfortunate souls that decided to test Cana in a drinking contest. For what it was worth it was peaceful, until the doors were forced in and there stood something that everyone gasped at. That's right the most unheard of thing in the whole guild Natsu was wearing a suit.

A quite nice suit actually, it was tan with a patch of light brown on the elbows. Most surprising though about this site was that the buttons were actually up closing off the view of his chest. His pants were the same color as his suit and he looked well kept with his long salmon hair slicked back. The horns that poked through his hair and his onyx and red flaked eyes kind of gave him a satanic look that even Mirajane couldn't pull off. Most people thought he would have been a lawyer straight out of Hell.

Behind him was Erza who adorned her Robe of Yūen. To most people it was a surprise that Erza wasn't dressed in an actual armor this time; every other year she would dress up in her Arma Dura Fairy claiming that she didn't get to use it very often. She asked if it would be a problem and to the fear of many of the guild members denied any problems that would come from her wearing that type of clothing.

Rose was directly behind Erza, she was blushing up a storm from what she was wearing. Her suite was light pink, it was sleeveless and the heart shaped top revealed much of her well endowed breasts. This caused many people to lose a lot of blood through their nose. Some more was spilt when Natsu found some flirting with her. Roses wings were a light see through pink and she had some glitter on her cheeks making her look like she was sparkly blushing. If that wasn't enough she wore a short pink skirt that went only halfway down her thigh. The last thing that made up the costume was the two inch heels.

Since Rose was accepted by the guild with open arms she wanted to thank them by dressing as their mascot of sorts. Her fairy dress was gladly acceptable by most of the men in the guild. Rose's Guild mark was placed proudly on her neck opposite of her dragon tattoo that Natsu gave to her.

The whole guild remained in its peaceful manner. Rose was still trying to get accustomed to all the stares that she received. Erza was behind her eating her favorite dessert but she gave off a deadly aurora that saying that if people continued to stare at what belongs to Natsu they would go through tortures that would make Hell look like a great vacation resort.

Said Dragon Slayer was currently in a battle of attrition with the almost passed out Cana. "Come on Cana, that can't be all you're made off." Natsu taunted as he down his fifteenth mug of beer. His feral grin full in effect with his elongated canines being presented. There was a wild flare in his eyes.

There was a large crowed around the two as they continued the battle of drinks. Some of the audience cheering for them to continue while others placed bets on the winner.

Cana looked at Natsu with surprise. "Waz zah hell Nazu, hows are youse able to speak cweary?" Cana asked slurring half her words. "I'm onwy ons my half limit."

"That's because Natsu has an amazingly large alcohol tolerance." Erza walked up behind Natsu as she stated this. "We had a drinking contest once and he beat me out easily. He wasn't even buzzed when I passed out from drinking." Erza continued.

Most of the spectators gasped at this knowledge, it was a shock to know that Natsu could hold his liquor that well. More surprisingly was that Erza drank until she was passed out. Most assumed she didn't like to drink. After this was stated there were quite a few changes in bets, though the Master refused stating that they already chose.

After about five more mugs of beer Cana passed out leaving Natsu to finish going on. He needed to drink fifteen more mugs before he beat out Cana. He easily knocked off thirteen but when he drank the last two he became somewhat delirious. "Hey were are youz goin off to mizter."

Everyone was confused by this; Natsu was now talking to himself after he beat Cana, of all people in a drinking contest. They however broke out of their thoughts when Natsu ripped off his shirt. Most of the girls blushed when they saw Natsu's chiseled abs. The large scar the spread across his chest brought out a few gasps, though some of the girls drooled a little more than before.

"Man was zat itchy." Natsu stated before he stood up and fell flat on his face.

Most of the spectators sweat dropped at Natsu's action, though it was unsurprising. Natsu consumed enough alcohol that knocked Cana out so he should be dead right now. Some actually feared that was the case and started freaking out until they saw the he was picking himself up again.

Once Natsu stood back up, albeit shakily he sat down on the seat and placed the right side of his head on the table.

Gray was talking to Elfman, well more like whispering. "Hah, I bet it was just a fluke that Natsu could beat Cana." Elfman just stood there surprised that Gray would say something like that after what they witnessed.

"Whaz zat you freezer burned snowman? I believe I heard some crying because youze couldn't handle nearwy half of what I drank." Natsu spoke up opening his left eye slowly until he was slightly glaring at his intended target.

Gray's cheeks were rosy from the insult, though they became darker as he anger increased. "I'll get you for that, match stick." Gray readied up his Ice Make Magic.

"Oh, so now I have to be wasted for youze to be able to defeat me?" Natsu continued to taunt Gray making him stop in his tracks. Natsu just put on his feral grin. "Come on your nots zat low to attack a drunk person are yous, how about yous try to drink at least half of what I has." Natsu said with his drunken slur

Gray looked at Natsu with fury. "Fine," Gray stated taking a seat beside the drunken Natsu and passed out Cana. "I bet I could drink at least what you drank."

Sadly for Gray he could only finish off a third of what Natsu had. Completing his seventh mug compared to Natsu's twenty Gray passed out only a second after finishing off the last drink.

Natsu stood up already knowing that he won. He made his way over to Erza and Rose who found something much more interesting to do then watched two retarded male's battle out by drinking. That's right they were having a talk amongst girls, the most evil thing a male could possibly think off. *MUAHAHAH.*

Natsu wrapped his arms around the two girls. Erza was used to Natsu doing this so she wasn't surprised by Natsu's forwardness, Rose however jumped when she felt the touch. "Sorry Rose didn't mean to scare you." Natsu lifted his head in realization of something. "Here, I'll give you this as an apology."

Rose turned her head slightly but was caught off guard by what happened next. Natsu placed his lips on Rose's. She gave a small yelp of surprise and Natsu took full advantage of it, his tongue darted in her mouth and started to taste every part of her mouth.

Getting over the initial shock Rose returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Her tongue meeting his, they began to the heated battle. Rose could easily taste the alcohol Natsu drank.

Even in his drunken state Natsu could feel the presence behind him. He broke from Rose's lips causing her to moan in disappointment. "Don't worry Erza, I haven't forgotten about you." Natsu turned around and placed his lips over Erza's causing her to slightly moan into his mouth.

It was Erza's turn to request a battle when she brushed her tongue against Natsu's lips. Natsu readily excepted the invitation. The battle was quickly lost on Natsu's part. Erza greedily licked every spot inside of Natsu's mouth.

They continued this bonding until they heard a pair of girls squealing. Breaking apart they saw that Mirajane and Levy were holding each other and jumping up and down.

Natsu took this as his queue to leave so they could get down to girl business. "See you guys in a bit." He said before disappearing in the crowd.

Erza looked slightly disappointed by this but she turned around and saw that Rose was furious that Natsu left her to deal with the 'girl talk'. The most noticed thing about Rose is her tomboyish attitude. She always dressed in pants and most of the time she would steal Natsu's vest and wear it rather than the girl's clothes Erza offered to her. Another thing about Rose was the strong hatred of the 'girl talk'. They for one kept her from being with Natsu but secondly she wasn't into the whole giving away secrets thing. What happens in bed stays there, no one else needed to know if she was in the 69er position with Natsu.

'Kami what do they want to talk about now?' Rose thought still a little miffed that Natsu wasn't there. She however put on a sweet smile. Even though she was rough on the outside Rose still enjoyed the other guild member's presence. "Hey Mira, hey Levi." Rose said.

"Hey Rose, hey Erza are you guys ready for dead man's hunt?" Mirajane asked with a slight chill added to her voice.

Erza shivered a little knowing what to expect from the upcoming event. Rose however perked up at the thought. "What's Dead Man's Hunt?" Rose asked curiosity growing stronger at the notion of being scared. Erza however was shivering a little knowing exactly what will happen and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Mirajane smile increased. "It is a race of sorts; the first group that can make it through the haunted forest and up Blood Hill gets a special prize.

Rose was getting pumped now. "Yes, when does this start?" Rose cheered happily.

Mirajane saw that Rose was getting really excited by what was to come. She smiled but internally she was plotting how best she could come up with a way to scare the overly excited blonde. Not thinking of anything yet Mirajane answered Rose's question. "It begins midnight tonight."

Rose was all the more excited, Erza however found her way away from the blonde and white haired mages. Even though Erza usually had a stoic expression when dealing with things, she wasn't ever the best with scares. Bugs for that matter was a part of the list of things that she didn't like either. Once she nearly dislocated Natsu's shoulder when she saw a large hairy spider in the shower.

Erza found herself in quite possibly the noisiest part of the guild hall. 'There's no way I'm going out there.' Erza thought with finality. Her thoughts were immediately broken though when the usual guild brawl was started.

"Come on you match stick, you think you beat me with that weak shit?" The loud voice of the raven haired ice mage rang through the guild. Gray was preparing his Ice Make magic. Apparently the alcohol didn't take long to pass through Gray's system so he was back to fighting with Natsu again.

"What was that? I'll kick your ass you freezer ice queen." Natsu's countered punching his fists in front of him igniting them.

Things quickly went out of hand when Elfman decided to join the fray saying something about men and fighting with their fists but he was quickly knocked around by the two opposite elemental mages.

Erza saw another body being thrown around. She looked over to see that Loke was sent flying by Rose. Erza guessed that he was flirting with Rose and Rose didn't like that one bit with her hot temper.

When Loke crashed into a few table's that officially started an all out no-holds barred brawl within the guild. Erza looked over to see that Makarov, Macao and Gildarts were already placing bets on seeing who would last the longest.

There was a large tick mark on Erza's forehead when she saw the actions of the older Fairy Tail Members. She let it go though completely ignoring the fight completely.

Erza walked through a few passage ways and found herself up on the roof of the guild. The sounds of the brawl could still be heard from Erza's position but she didn't care. She was happy to be part of the most wonderful guild. Erza looked over the streets of Magnolia Town.

"It is a beautiful town, isn't it Erza?"

Erza nearly jumped out of her skin. "M-Master, w-what are you doing here?" Erza asked turning around to see that Makarov was standing a few feet away from her. His hands were behind his back and he had a kind smile.

Makarov made his way over to Erza and jumped up on the railing. Sitting down Makarov placed his cane across his lap. "Do you know what the first Master of Fairy Tail said when she first created our guild in this quite town?" Makarov asked not taking his eyes off of the large town.

Erza shook her head.

Makarov smiled. "She said that the name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate." Makarov said with a kind seriousness.

Erza looked at Makarov then turned her attention back to the town that held her home. "That's beautiful." Erza said with a thoughtful expression.

Makarov turned his attention to Erza. "So," he said in his usual jovial voice. "how far along are you?"

Erza's head snapped in Makarov's direction. "W-what d-do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Oh come now, do you think Porcy-chan can keep a secret from me?" Makarov asked his jovial antics only increasing.

Erza looked down knowing that Porlyusica told him about it already. "O-one month." Erza said.

Makarov dropped his antics. "Have you told Natsu yet?" He asked in complete seriousness.

Erza looked at Makarov with a sad expression. "No." Erza answered.

Makarov looked down in disappointment. "You should not hold anything back when it comes to the you love Erza." Makarov said regaining his serious attitude.

Erza looked down in shame. "B-but what would Natsu say? Would he still want me knowing that I have his child?" Erza asked fearing the possibility.

"Horse shit." Makarov answered with slight anger.

Erza was shocked by Makarov's tone. "M-mast…"

"Do you believe that Natsu is that low to leave you after knowing you carry his child?" Makarov asked. Erza looked down in shame again. "That mark on your Neck binds him to you, and you heard him say it himself. Natsu takes his love very seriously." Makarov calmed down a bit before continuing. "You should never doubt Natsu and the mark only proves that." Makarov said.

Erza was surprised by what she had just been told. Tears started to brim her eyes when she thought about how she doubted Natsu even after putting so much faith into their relationship. Then something hit her. "What about Rose?"

Makarov looked at Erza, his smile back in place. "I don't even think she realizes she's already carrying Natsu's child." Makarov said with vague humor.

Erza thought about this but soon dismissed the idea. She was just happy that she finally could tell someone about her problems. "Arigato, Master."

Makarov smirked. "Dry your tears; I don't think Natsu wants to see you crying." Saying that he jumped off the railing.

Erza didn't have time to worry because the door opened and Natsu's voice broke the silent night. "Yo Erza, are ya here."

Erza quickly dried her tears and called back. "Yes Natsu."

Natsu walked through the door. "Oh good I was wondering where you were." Natsu said with a relieved tone. He placed a kiss on Erza's lips.

Erza immediately returned the kiss. "Um Natsu." Erza quietly said.

Natsu looked up to see Erza with a sad smile. "Yes Erza, what is it?" Natsu asked worried that something might have happened to her.

Erza thought about it for a moment then decided to say. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Natsu looked at his mate questioningly. "Are you sure?" He asked hoping she would just tell him.

"Yes." Erza said. 'It's not the right time to tell him.' Erza thought.

"Okay," Natsu said not wanting to make Erza uncomfortable. "but, if you ever need to tell me anything. I'll always be there to listen." Natsu said assuring Erza that no matter what he'll be there for Erza.

Erza smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Natsu. "Arigato, Natsu."

After he returned the kiss Natsu held Erza's hand. "Come on everyone's waiting to start the game." He said.

Erza reluctantly followed but her confidence in the game was higher. Thanks to her lover Erza can face anything that was planned out for them. "Yah lets go." She said with one last smile.

* * *

A.N.

and scene. Okay people this is the end of this short story. Don't worry though I have a feeling I might know exactly were my flash drive is so when I find it I'll update. See yah all later.

Shugo Out


	12. Mission Start and a Councils Proposition

Hello my friends. Shugo's back and after the long break. First I must apologize for the long wait.

I won't keep you guys waiting for long.

**Silent Reader 6100** - I can see why someone wouldn't.  
**The Keeper of Worlds **- Thx  
**NAWLex** - Kay, I'll try to keep it going strong

On with the story.

* * *

The Knight and Dragon

Chapter 10 -  
The Memory and the Council's Proposition

Rose awoke to find that she was not in her room. She sat up and a pain between her legs forced her to lie back down. Instantly the memories of last night started to surge forth. Rose blushed as she remembered the more embarrassing parts. Like when Erza was being showed off to her by Natsu who fucked her silly.

Rose looked to her left to see if Natsu and Erza were still there but she found that both were missing. 'Were did they go?' Rose asked in her head. She looked outside to see that it was pitch black. She found this weird so she confirmed her thoughts by reading the time on the clock.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. 'What are they doing up so early?' Rose questioned.

Not wanting the question to go unanswered she pulled herself out of bed and put on the nearest vest and loose fitting pants. Rose stretched causing her back to give a satisfying pop.

The pain in between her legs was increasing but Rose ignored it for the most part. 'They don't usually train this early.' I wonder where they went.' Rose thought as she made her way through out of the room and into the hallway. Rose had a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

She continued through the house until she made it to the kitchen. 'Strange, where are they?' Rose continued to wonder. Then she realized the thing that was so different. 'This isn't Natsu's house. Where am I?' She mentally questioned as she began to slowly remember where she was.

"Rose dear wake up, you'll be late for school if you sleep in." A woman said materializing in the center of the kitchen.

Rose instantly recognized the woman. She had flowing blond hair. Her luxuriant blue eyes shown threw the bangs that covered her face. She had perfectly smooth unblemished light tanned skin.

"K-Kaa-chan," Rose said confused.

"Oh let her be, she's is the highest in her class." A gruff voice said from behind her. "She can miss a few minutes of school can't she?" The voice questioned.

Rose looked around to see a tall dark tanned man sitting in a chair behind her. He had shaggy dark black hair. His dark green eyes were the most noticeable thing about him.

"Tousan," Rose said even more confused.

The woman looked at the man with a stern gaze. The mother was about to say something but the scene shifted into a dark room where Rose saw a young girl with bright blonde hair that was about a foot and a half smaller then her. The girl had a glazed over look and held onto a bloody knife. Her lips where arched though in a frenzied smile.

Rose looked at the girl in horror, she recognized the girl as herself. She looked down and saw the two bloody bodies lying on the ground. The room was dark but she could see that it was her parents lying there motionless.

"**Yes you remember don't you?"** A dark voice called out from her mind.

Rose continued to look in horror at the scene. Tears started to form in her eyes then soon rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't remove her eyes in fear.

The voice in her head continued only this time it sounded like it was closer. **"You remember how you slaughtered you're whole family."**

Rose turned her head to see another body lying on the ground, only this time it was slowly moving. She saw its head look up to her. "R-Rose, why?" The pained voice called out.

Rose's voice was caught in her throat, she wanted to scream for him to run but she couldn't. She knew that it was her that killed her parents and only brother. "No," She said in a low voice.

The demonic voice in her head scuffed at the girl. **"What did you say?"** The demon questioned.

"N-no, no, **NO**." Rose screamed completely shattering the images.

"**Humph, that brat still gives you courage to stand against me?"** The demon question. **"Fine, I'll back off for now but I'll be back to reclaim you. You will submit to my power."** The demon threatened before completely disappearing.

Rose shot up breathing in deeply. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and she was about to react to it until she heard the familiar voice.

"Rose, are you ok?" Natsu asked placing his hand on Rose's shoulder trying to calm her down. Erza was standing behind him watching as Rose started to panic in her sleep.

Rose looked at Natsu with wide eyes; she broke down and started crying soon after.

Natsu didn't know and was surprised by this action. Wrapping his arms around Rose's small form Natsu held her close to his chest attempting to comfort his mate.

Rose didn't move fearing that this could also be a horrible dream but the warmth from the hug soothed her enough to relax. She looked up into Natsu's red flaked onyx eyes in fear. She feared that Natsu wouldn't want her if he knew what she did. 'I don't deserve him.' Rose thought as she thought back to the night she murdered her whole family.

"Rose what's wrong?" Natsu asked concern filling his voice.

Rose nearly broke down in another fit of tears. She didn't want to lose Natsu but she needed to tell him what happened. Taking a few deep breaths Rose broke from the embrace and walked to the other end of the room. Rose looked between Natsu and Erza. She saw concern in both of their eyes.

Natsu was about to ask his question again but Rose broke from his embrace and moved off of the bed. He watched as his blond mate stood in the center of the floor. "Rose," He said with more concern. "What's wrong?"

Rose took on last breath before she started. "Natsu, Erza, there's something you need to know." Rose said looking down in shame.

-3 minutes later-

Natsu and Erza were now both standing. Natsu's watched Rose with a stern look and Erza had tears pouring out of her eyes. Erza held her hand up to her mouth attempting to stifle the low gasp.

Rose had explained what happened in her dream and told them what had happened that night. Rose looked up with tears brimming her eyes. She didn't want to but she couldn't hold onto the secret forever. Natsu had every right to know what happened; no it was that he needed to know. 'He mated with a murderer.' Rose thought as she again turned away from the two mages hanging her head in shame.

Natsu approached Rose and she flinched when he stood right in front of her. Natsu wrapped his arms around Rose causing the blond to look up in shock.

Rose expected Natsu to yell at her and even call the guards to take her away; she didn't expect the kind gesture for such a heinous crime. Rose was confused but the warmth that radiated off of Natsu soothed her whole body until she almost fell limp in his arms. It has been too many years since she felt such warmth and she craved it. Rose placed her hand on Natsu's bare chest and buried her head into his toned muscles.

Natsu could feel the tears as the rolled down his chest. He had no idea what to say to the distraught mage so he just remained their holding onto Rose. He tilted his head down and took in a deep breath of Rose's hair. The smell of honey and rose was strong but there was also the smell of sweat and sex from the morning before.

Outside it was pitch black and the clock read somewhere around one in the morning.

Rose soon slowed her sobs as she looked back up to meet Natsu black eyes. "W-why?" She asked. "Why do you help Rose even though you know what Rose has done?"

Natsu looked into Rose's deep green eyes. "Rose, you said that you could only remember the part where you were holding the knife right?" Natsu questioned.

Rose looked at him in fear; she slowly nodded her head though.

Natsu sighed. "Was that also the same night they placed the demon inside of you?" Natsu asked saying they as though it was poison in his mouth.

Rose was shocked by this question. She thought back for a moment before realizing what Natsu was asking. She looked down in shame and nodded her head. "H-how did you know?" Rose asked looking back into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu tightened his embrace around Rose. "Because when I first tapped into my pure form of magic I lost all control of my body and killed someone." Natsu said.

Erza's head shot up remembering the older man that Natsu let loose his magic on. "You don't mean that time when I was with you Natsu?" Erza asked confused. "But you didn't kill him, I stopped you before you could." Erza said remembering that particular even.

Natsu looked back at his first mate and shook his head. "No Erza, that wasn't the first time I used my pure magical powers." Breaking from his embrace on Rose Natsu started to recall his memory.

-Flashback 10 Years Ago; One year before Natsu was abandoned by Igneel-

A smaller Natsu was walking through the forest that was near a small village. He was listening to the sounds of birds chirping random notes in the trees. Never having much he always enjoyed being around nature.

Soon he could hear the horrified screams that broke through the peaceful day. Natsu was immediately moving towards the sounds thinking some animal might have been hurt.

Natsu sprinted out of the forest into a small clearing. The sight that met him was horrifying.

There was a woman lying on the ground with a large muscular man pinning her with one hand. The other hand was tearing away fabric as more and more of the woman's skin was being revealed. The woman's clothes were torn apart everywhere and she screamed; pleading for him to let her go.

The man pinned the woman wrapping his left hand to the woman's throat to silence her screams. His other hand was reaching for the woman's shirt to remove more of the clothing that covered his goal. The man's thumb wrapped around the woman's skirt.

The woman thrashed as she tried to free herself from the monster above her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed the man's hand attempting to loosen the hold. "Please," She begged.

The man smirked. "Scream all you want nobody is around to her ya anyways." The man said as he enjoyed every moment of the woman's fear. "In fact scream for me some more, your voice is beautiful when you're frightened." The man said gleefully.

The man's smirk died though when the woman bit her lip to refuse a scream. "Che, scream for me." The man said with authority.

The woman shook her head refusing to give the man what he wanted. She bit down a little harder accidentally breaking skin. She could taste iron filling her mouth as she continued to smother her screams.

The man saw the gesture and loathed it. The man raised his hand. "You stupid bitch, when you are told something you do it." Finishing his sentence the man slapped the woman with enough force to cause the woman's head to snap to the side. This elicited a scream of pain from the woman and the man smirked again.

"Now scream for me." The man said once again.

Again the woman refused by shaking her head though she had more tears running down her cheeks.

The man was livid now. "Fine, I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet." The man said pulling out a small flip knife.

Absolute fear went through the woman's eyes as she tried to move far away from the knife. She couldn't move however because of the tight grip that the man still had on her neck.

The man was inches away from the woman's cheek before receiving a flame empowered kick to his left temple. The man was sent flying releasing both the knife and the woman's throat.

Natsu landed on his bare feet after the ferocious kick. He was mad but he had to make sure the woman wasn't hurt. "Are you ok?" Natsu asked kneeling next to the shocked woman. He checked her pulse and then placed a soft hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

She was a young pretty strawberry blonde woman. Her long hair covered her deep gray eyes that looked like the full moon. She was pale with very light highlights to show off her stone colored eyes. She also was tall for her age and had a nice curved body. Her bust wasn't large but it wasn't small either but Natsu didn't seem to notice. Her curved hips wondered down to her thighs that seem to run on for miles.

The woman was brought out of her stunned silence at the contact of the young male's hand softly pressing against her head. She looked into the boy's eyes and saw concern. "A-arigatō," The woman said, she still was shocked that she was saved; she thought for sure that she wasn't going to make it out without losing her virginity. "Uhm," She said.

Natsu looked down into the woman's eyes. "Hai?" He asked curiously.

The woman stared into the young boys onyx eyes. "A-aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?" The woman asked.

Natsu was confused by the question. "I'm not alone, I have Igneel." The boy said excitedly.

The woman looked at the young boy curiously then remembered what happened only a moment ago. She looked over to see that the man was still motionless as he lied on the ground.

"W-what did you do to him?" The woman asked shocked that such a small boy could knock out a large man like him.

Natsu looked over at the lump of bastard that continued to remain motionless. "Oh him? I knocked him out." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head as he gave the girl a large goofy smile. "Are you ok?" Natsu asked.

The woman had a light blush from the young boy's antics. 'C-cute,' The woman thought. "Y-ya I'm fine." The woman said realizing that Natsu asked a question.

Natsu's smile seemed to increase as he heard that. "Kay, why don't you come over?" Natsu asked. "Igneel probably wouldn't mind if someone were to visit." He continued.

The woman instantly denied the request. "Sorry but I have to get home." The woman said looking at the man that still remained motionless.

"Ah, ok." Natsu said slightly disappointed. He has had very little contact with other humans and he always wanted to show someone his place. "But, you promise to visit soon right?" Natsu asked hoping the woman would say yes.

The woman looked at the young boy shocked but she couldn't give an answer. Out of nowhere a foot sent the young pink haired boy flying into the nearest tree.

"You damn brat, dare to hit me." The man that was only a few seconds ago unconscious spat out in anger.

Natsu hit the tree with an audible thud but he was unfazed since Igneel trained his body to be able to receive more damage than a normal human. He picked himself up instantly surprising the man.

The woman looked at the man in horror as she felt the pain from her neck return. She watched warily until she saw the look of shock on the man's face. The woman looked over to see that the young boy's skin was changing into what looked like scales.

The man looked at the young male in horror as he couldn't move from fear. "M-monster, the man said in a low voice." When he remembered the young woman who was only feet away from him he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her in front of him. "Heh, you can't get me now can you, not as long as I have a hostage." He saw the glint on the ground and retrieved his fallen knife. The man placed the tip to the woman's neck. "Come any closer and I will slit this woman's throat." The man warned.

Natsu realized the situation and relented to what the man wanted. Moving back slightly Natsu dropped his fists. His eyes though filled with anger to the man's cowardly actions. "You coward face me like a man." Natsu taunted.

The man smirked. "Don't think were on the same level you demon. You are only a pathetic piece of filth." The man taunted daring the young boy to make a move. "You are weak if someone is going to be harmed." The man proved his point by lightly pressing the tip of the knife to the woman's throat. The contact broke her skin and blood slowly dripped onto the knife

The small whimper of pain could be heard from the woman as she felt her skin break. Natsu had to bite back his anger not wanting the woman to suffer for his mistakes. "D-don't hurt her, please I'll do anything." Natsu said fearing for the woman and trying to get the man to move away from her.

The woman looked at him with sad eyes. She felt terrible that such a kind young boy was brought into this. She couldn't do anything though as the knife was slowly removed from her neck.

The man had a satisfied smirk knowing that the boy wasn't going to try anything further. "Turn around and stay still." The man ordered.

Natsu did exactly as his was told, he turned around and remained motionless. He didn't turn around until he heard the sound of something being dropped. When Natsu turned around and he saw the woman lying on the ground motionless. Forgetting everything else Natsu tried to make his way over to assist the woman.

Natsu felt a spike of pain erupt from the soft of his skull. He couldn't see anything as darkness claimed his vision. Spots were soon jumping around as his vision started out blurry.

The man moved around Natsu and used the handle of the blade to hit the back of the boy's skull. He didn't think what happened next though would happen.

Natsu remained standing after receiving the blow but was unresponsive in any other way. Soon though a low growl could be heard emitting from the young boy's throat.

After Natsu turned around the man nearly pissed himself from the look Natsu was giving him. Red slits were replacing Natsu's normal black eyes and his open mouth produced fearsomely sharp canines. His facial features seemed to radiate feral mirth.

The blow seemed to wake something inside Natsu that wasn't there before. His animal instincts seemed to increase as Natsu continued to crave for the man's death.

The man could feel the killing magic that was radiating off of the young boy. "M-mon-monster, "The man shrieked in horror as he tried to move away from the boy. His body was unresponsive though as the feral look in the boy's face increased.

The woman was spared the killing magic because she was knocked out. She however felt a chill enter her body as she shook slightly.

Natsu stood one more moment before his body erupted in flames. The flames reached to about a ten foot radius. It was close to the woman that was unconscious. It wrapped around her in a protective manner signifying her as an ally.

Cold fear ran through the man's veins as he witnessed the horrid eyes of the boy as they locked onto him. He was paralyzed with fear knowing he should move his body wouldn't react however.

Natsu didn't even blink as he continued to stare at the man, his feral eyes burned with hatred. In one quick motion Natsu was in front of the man before his flames erupted again scorching a ten foot radius.

The man screamed in agony as the flames slowly burned away his skin. His eyes increased in size as Natsu grabbed his throat with small clawed hands.

It was over in seconds as the man was nothing more than a pile of charcoaled flesh and bones. Natsu fainted when his flames died down completely leaving the woman unprotected. Natsu almost crashed onto the ground before a large clawed paw stopped his motion.

*Humph* "Baka gaki," The large red dragon said.

"I don't remember much else after that, only waking up in my room." Natsu finished. Natsu looked up to see that Erza had tears brimming her eyes from the sad story. Rose however was silent as she continued to stare at her mate with wide eyes.

Natsu felt uncomfortable in the ominous silence but he remained quit letting his story sink in. Natsu felt the pressure on his chest as he fell backwards on the floor nearly missing his dresser. Natsu was shocked by the quick motion but didn't react to it.

Rose tackled Natsu onto the floor and she buried her face into his exposed chest. She began to cry as she tried taking whatever pain Natsu had away. Natsu had done so much for her that she needed to repay the young Dragon Slayer somehow and this seemed the best way at the moment.

Natsu looked down and smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulder and pressed his face into her hair. Taking one deep breath of Rose's hair Natsu could instantly recognize the cinnamon and embers that shows her contract with him.

Natsu didn't know how tense his body was until Rose hugged him. His muscles loosened at the warm contact of flesh on his stomach. He had to restrain himself or who knows what would have happened.

Rose continued to hug Natsu; she didn't want to leave him. Natsu has helped Rose through so much and this was the only thing he could do to repay him.

Natsu felt Rose's embrace tighten. "Please don't leave me alone." Natsu heard the soft whisper from Rose. Natsu took another deep breath, inhaling Rose's scent.

Natsu looked up to Erza and saw a warm smile place her lips. Natsu gave Erza a small smile before turning his attention to his blonde mate. "You will never be alone Rose. I will always love you." Natsu said without any hesitation in his voice.

Rose listened to the words and heard the certainty in his voice. She began to break down as she buried herself deeper into Natsu's toned chest. Soon she became limp as she passed out from the strain on her mind.

Natsu caught Rose as she slide down his chest. Natsu smirked and lifted the younger woman up and placed her on his bed. When he placed a blanket over Rose he turned to his red haired goddess. He gave a large toothy smile and Erza returned it with her own small smile.

After they took a shower both of the mages made their way out of the house and up to the guild to receive orders for their mission.

Rose woke up when the sun shone through the cracks of the closed blinds. She tried to shift so the light wouldn't affect her sleep but she couldn't find a place so she decided that she should just wake up. Looking over she saw that it was a little past ten in the morning.

The next thing she noticed was the lack of a dragon mate and her 'rival' mate. Memories started to come back to her from only a few hours prior. She couldn't help the sad smile as she remembered that Natsu swore he would never stop loving her and she would never be left alone again.

She made her way out of the bed and noticed that she still had on the loose pants from earlier in the morning. Removing it she threw it in the hamper before she made her way to the bathroom. A nice shower was needed as she could smell the sex rolling of her body.

After taking a short shower Rose put on a fresh pair of the loose fitting pants her and Natsu share. She also bound her breasts in the gauze that was lying on the shelf. She put on Natsu's vest and tied her red sash to cover her bindings. Ready for the day Rose made her way down to the kitchen to get something to eat but something stopped her.

Outside there was a bit of commotion and with Rose's super sensitive hearing she could tell it was a large male. The scent that wafted towards her reminded Rose of Natsu but it wasn't. Rose didn't know that Natsu ever received visitors in the middle of the woods so she hid behind the corner of a wall.

Rose could hear about two others that were making a slight commotion. "Let's not do this Laxus, he's not worth it." Rose could hear a woman's voice through the commotion.

"Enough Evergreen, I'm gonna pay that bastard dragon brat back for insulting me like that." The male voice roared at the woman on the other side of the door.

It sounded like the girl was going to continue to convince the male but she seemed to be stopped by another person. To Rose it seemed like it was another male but she couldn't tell.

'If they are here for revenge then there definitely not friendly.' Rose thought as she seemed to disappear in the shadow.

The door was soon kicked in by a tremendous force and lightning whipped around the house. Rose was nearly hit by one of the bolts but luckily the man didn't seem to notice her, yet. Slowly moving within the dark room Rose saw a large man walk through the house looking for something or someone.

"Where are you dragon shit? Are you going to come out or are you going to hide behind your fuck toy again?" The man hollered to the empty room. The man had brilliant blonde hair. His orange eyes scanned the room looking for any signs of life. He also had a scar on his right eye that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Rose would have attacked on the first sign of this insult but she remained hidden as two more people entered the room. The first was a tall woman with light brown hair that flowed down to her hips. Her outfit was green and revealed much of her large bust.

The man that followed after the woman was a little taller the first male. His dress was different though. He wore some sort of armor with a helmet like the nights wore in the mid evil century. For some odd reason he was sticking his tongue out revealing the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Rose almost gasped in surprise; she looked at the two other invaders and noticed the same guild mark on their shoulder. 'If they are part of the same guild why are they doing this?' Rose thought as she watched the blonde male walk out of the room. 'I need to inform the Master of this.' Rose thought as she slowly moved out of the shadows.

She would have made it out unseen but Rose walked into something that wasn't there a moment ago. Looking up Rose mentally swore. 'Shit, I was caught.' Rose thought as she backed up quickly to get out of the man's reach.

It was for nothing however as the man was faster then what she thought possible. The man had long green hair and blue eyes that pierced Rose's green eyes. He wore a suite and arrogant appearance. Slightly turning his head though never breaking eye contact with the girl he called out. "Laxus, I found something interesting."

The man Rose assumed was Laxus quickly made his way into the hallway that the two mages currently occupied.

Laxus looked at his green haired partner and then at the woman he held in his grip. A large smile replaced his scowl and then the bleach blonde man started to burst out laughing.

Rose didn't know how to react to this; she expected to be interrogated by the Fairy Tail mage. 'Is this guy for real?' Rose mentally questioned. She didn't expect for the man to burst out laughing.

Laxus finished his fits of laughter and noticed the furry in the young girl's eyes. "Oh Natsu picked up a feisty one. What the dragon shit get bored of Erza already?" Laxus said, humor filling his voice.

Rose's fury increased as she tried to break away from the man's hold to get at the ass who just insulted her mate. This only succeeded in getting her arm twisted behind her head and kneeling on the ground.

Rose felt absolute rage for not only being put in such an insulting position but towards the jab that was made by the ass in front of her. Summoning up her spell she attempted to pull her trusted sword from her dimension.

The man that was behind Rose pulled on her arm, he was trying to cancel the spell. What happened next though nobody would have thought would have happened?

Black flames erupted from the cancelled spell and encircled the young woman. It didn't destroy anything in the house though. The heat was intense forcing the green haired man to release his grip on the girl. Rose used this chance to make her escape. Rose only made it to the edge of the woods before something crashed through the trees.

"If you don't stop running I can't guarantee your safety." The tall blonde haired man said from behind Rose.

Rose turned around and glared at the man. She figured that she probably couldn't move fast enough to outrun this man so defending was the next best thing.

Exquiping her bastard sword Rose took a defensive stance. The blade of the sword was black while the hilt was a deep purple. The cloth that made the grip was leather brown. Rose was confident that she could take on the mage if it was a one on one fight but since there were three more she had to make an escape plan and fast.

Glaring down at the blonde mage Rose could see the amusement in his eyes. Her glare deepened. "What's so funny?" Rose said with malice tracing her words.

Laxus' amusement increased as a wicked smile crossed his features. "This will be fun. The dragon shit's toy is trying to fight me?" Laxus questioned.

Something snapped in Rose, she had enough of this worthless excuse of a human to insult her mate. Charging forward Rose could hear something move swiftly towards her head.

Rose lifted her sword in time to block an attack that was directed towards her head. Looking over she saw what looked like a piece of a totem pole. She looked back at the mage and noticed it was the taller man behind the blonde that was controlling them. "Coward, you are using someone else to fight your battles? You're not even worth Natsu's time." Rose shot out in annoyance.

"Laxus is stronger than that gaki." Evergreen shot back at the blonde girl. Rose ignored her and Evergreen was starting to feel heat rise to her face in anger.

Rage filled Laxus' core as his magic started to become wilder. Lightning flicked off of his body. "You're gonna pay for that." Laxus said in a low dangerous voice.

'Good he is mad now.' Rose thought as she positioned herself to block or dodge any attack the mage may use. She could feel the demonic power building up inside her trying to get free but she suppressed it. 'No, I can't use that magic. I'm not going to let him take me over.' Rose thought.

Evergreen was about to join the fight but Laxus held up a hand to stop her. "NO, I'll take care of her." Laxus spat out. Anger was prevalent in his voice.

Evergreen was about to protest but she backed down when she felt the magical power that he was using. "Hai," She said with a forced voice. Truth be told she was insulted when the girl ignored her and she wanted a piece of this. She backed down though knowing that Laxus was even angrier with the girl than she was.

Laxus was in such a rage that his scales started to form around his body shocking the exquip mage. "Y-you're a Dragon Slayer?" Rose asked.

Laxus smirked at this. "And I'm stronger than that dragon shit that calls himself a slayer." Laxus finished for her.

Rose was stunned by this but she needed to focus on the battle at hand. She positioned herself so that she was going to strike with the fastest of her techniques. 'I hope this works.' Rose thought as she disappeared.

They were on their way to the Council to receive their orders. Natsu and Erza were already half way there on the train. They were currently in a heated make out session that made every other passenger envious.

All the males drooled at the sight of the Red Haired Goddess, their eyes kept traveling over the attractive body of the armor clad mage. All the women however got a clear view of the exposed chiseled chest and face of the male. Their eyes traveled to the muscled arms that held the woman with loving care. The woman also noticed the small horns that appeared out of his mop of salmon hair but that only added to the excitement.

Each gender wished they were replaced with the same so they could get a piece of the same action. They were all shocked when they broke apart from the kiss. Everyone saw the eye contact that was filled with love. The next thing however that made almost every male even more envious was when the young man put his head on the woman's lap.

All the women sported light blushes as they thought that was cute and they would gladly allow the same if it was the hunk of male currently resting on the woman's lap.

Erza leaned her head back in a content smile as she played with her lover's messy hair. Natsu turned around and pressed his face deeper into her stomach. His hot breath tickly the small piece of exposed flesh. She however wasn't ignorant to the stares that she and her pink haired lover were receiving. She was content though knowing that her and Rose were the only ones to receive this kind of treatment from the young man that was currently residing on her lap.

Natsu was peacefully lying on Erza's lap. He also could feel the stares that was directed towards his mate and him. He could also hear the soft moans of disappointment from some of the woman and oddly enough to him the males also seemed disappointed. 'Humph must be Erza they want.'

This kind of thinking would have left Natsu with a bad temper in the beginning of their relationship but after about a week and a half of this he learned that he should feel good. He got to be mated to the two most beautiful woman (well Mirajane was beautiful to but that's out of the question) he has ever met. He smirked knowing that no man could have what he owns and if that mark on his mate's necks proved anything he was ready to protect them.

He let those ideas pass by as he thought about his two mates and everything they went through together. Erza was always there for him when Lisanna passed away and he could always rely on her when the time called for it; either it be for love or fighting she would be there. Rose for obvious reasons was a little bit faster than his former mate as he thought of her.

Rose had been with Natsu and Erza for only a few days but Natsu knew that they already carried a special bond that could never be severed. It was due to them being the same in a way. He was a Dragon Slayer that mated with a Demon Slayer even if she didn't want the demon in the first place.

Natsu thought more about Rose. He gave a small content smile that Erza must have felt.

Erza slumped forward a little bit embracing her lover's head. She loved him so much and she always wanted to be by his side no matter what may happen. She of course wanted Rose to have him as well but right now it's her turn and she doesn't feel like sharing at the moment.

Natsu turned his head a little and lifted himself up enough to place a lingering sensual kiss on his Goddess' lips. He could hear the moans of disappointment from the other passenger. Natsu internally smirked knowing that he was the only one aloud to do this and live to tell about it.

Natsu retook his place snuggling his nose in Erza's belly. A content smile adorned his features.

Erza played with Natsu's hair until she felt his soft breaths tickle her stomach. She knew that he had already fallen asleep. She continued to play with his hair until she felt someone staring at her. For obvious reasons there were already people staring but this one felt different. There was a subtle killing intent to it.

Before she could see who it was the feeling disappeared. Erza looked around for anyone who looked suspicious. Some turned their heads so they wouldn't be caught ogling her or her mate but nobody caught her attention, as she continued to scan through the passengers.

Realizing that it was hopeless Erza went back to what she was doing a moment ago; however she never dropped her guard. The last time she did it was only thanks to Natsu that they caught on before something bad would have happened.

The rest of the train ride was relatively quite as people started to get back to their business. Erza continued to play with Natsu's hair remembering what had happened over the week. She smiled when she remembered Natsu telling her that he had loved her for some time and then only a few days later he proposed to her. She had always dreamed of a large wedding with all her friends congratulating her. Now however she just wanted a simple wedding that obviously stilled included inviting her friends.

Erza's thoughts then led to Rose. A sad look crossed Erza's features as she remembered how Rose murdered her whole family. 'No, she wasn't in control of herself. She didn't want any of this.' Erza thought shaking her head to rid herself of the idea.

The quick movement stirred the resting Dragon Slayer. He opened his eyes to see that Erza was thinking about something. "You ok, Erza?" Natsu asked surprising his mate.

Erza didn't mean to wake Natsu up. "N-nothing, I'm fine." Erza tried to sound confident but her thoughts continued to mess up her words.

Natsu frowned not believing what Erza said was true. He however didn't pry. Natsu leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Erza surprising the later a little. "You can tell me anything you know. I will always be there for you no matter what." Natsu said making Erza smile.

"I know." Erza softly said. "Go back to sleep, it will be a while before we get there." Erza finished.

Natsu didn't argue, giving his mate one more smile Natsu placed his head back on Erza's lap and immediately fell asleep from the intoxicating aroma.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as people boarded and left the train. Erza couldn't feel the killing intent stare anymore but she remained on guard so they wouldn't be surprised by an attack.

"This is your five minute warning for the Town of Era." The drone like voice called over the speaker.

Erza was going to let Natsu rest a little longer but thanks to his super sensitive ears Natsu woke up. "We almost there?" The Dragon Slayer sleepily said opening half lidded eyes.

Erza nodded her head; soon both stood up to leave the train. They made their way through the town until they reached the front entrance of the Magic Council.

-Meeting Room of Magic Council-

"The message was sent wasn't it?" A booming voice called throughout the room. "Where are they?" The same man asked pulling out a solid gold pocket watch.

"Calm down Mikio they will be here eventually." An elder member said.

"Youngsters today are too slow now a days." Another white haired elder said.

"If I would be in my prime I would have been here a week before the messengers delivered a message." A third elder called out. This person was a female with straw like white hair.

"You wouldn't remember what happened twelve minutes let alone a whole life time you senile old bat." The second elder shot back.

The female elder didn't seem to like that statement. "At least I can remember the last time I had a pleasurable release." This statement obviously disturbed most of the younger men and women in the council.

"Ha, the last time that happened you were drooling over a cut of steak." The same elder shot back.

This didn't go well as magic symbols started to appear on opposite sides of the council room. A voice broke out alerting the members. "Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet have appeared to the request of the Prestigious Magic Council." A man called out.

All the members calmed down enough before the red haired woman entered followed by her pink haired lover. Both looked up and bowed politely to the members of the council. "We are here to receive orders for our mission." Erza called out politely. She needed to do this so Fairy Tail wouldn't suffer any more criticism from the Council.

Some of the elders scoffed at the young red head. One elder though politely coughed into his fist to receive the two mages full attention. "Yes," He said calmly. "as you recall pertaining to Mavis Mansion. We only requested that you were to find evidence on the drug lord's sales."

Both mages remained quite to allow the man to continue though their worry for what was going to happen increased.

"You were never ordered to burn down the mansion." The loud member named Mikio said with unrestrained distain for the two mages that stood before him.

Natsu and Erza were both now very worried. Taking one deep breath Natsu spoke. "I will take full responsibility for my actions taken during the mission."

Erza was shocked by this and was about to say something but a hard stare from Natsu kept her from speaking.

"Erza had no idea of my actions and had no part after we saved the woman that was slaved." Natsu said hopping to take all the blame so Erza wouldn't be in trouble.

The kind elder named Yajima smiled at the obvious attempt to protect the one that he loves, well obvious to him. He noticed that they were in love ever since they stepped foot in the council room. "We understand the circumstance and we will be removing all consequences for your actions." He said kindly.

Both the mages let out a relieved sigh.

"But," He said in a lower tone. "you must complete this mission completely without any mistakes. If we don't authorize it you will not do it." Yajima finished his warning.

"Hai," Both Erza and Natsu said simultaneously.

Yajima smirked a little seeing that the two were perfect for each other.

This time it was the leader who spoke. "If you understand the responsibilities then I will give you your orders for the mission." Gran Doma spoke with authority.

Both Natsu and Erza straightened up to receive their orders.

-Edge of the woods of Dragneel Residence-

Rose disappeared activating a small amount of her demon magic. She reappeared behind the large blonde mage. Her sword gave off black wisps.

Laxus saw the quick movement but didn't lose the excited smile. He felt the ominous presence behind him and he activated his scales.

Rose swung down with all her might but her sword bounced harmlessly off of the false Dragon Slayer's arm. She saw the scales that coated his skin.

Laxus smirked knowing that the blonde girl wouldn't be able to cut through his armor. He activated his scales on his hand and grabbed the black sword. Laxus activated lightning in his unoccupied fist. **"Lightning Punch,"** He said before sending a solid hit the center of Rose's stomach.

Rose immediately coughed up blood. The pain that spread from the point of impact made Rose drop her weapon and clutch her stomach.

Laxus smirked believing that the girl couldn't stand after receiving so many volts of electricity. He was surprised when the young girl stood up and retrieved her sword.

Rose was in pain but she had to fight to protect Natsu's and Erza's honor. She wouldn't let this ass to continue to speak down on them. Rose activated a little more of her Demon Slayer magic. Now both of her arms was surrounded by the black mist. Building speed Rose disappeared and reappeared in seemingly random locations until she was right in front of the false slayer. Rose's power also increased, she swung down and left a small cut into Laxus' armored skin.

Laxus was surprised that the girl was able even scratch his armor and now she proved that she could at least cut him. Laxus gritted his teeth before sending a seemingly random lightning infused punch.

Laxus' fist connected with Rose's lower jaw and sent the poor girl flying. Rose started to convulse from the increased level of electricity put in the attack. Her muscles spasm continued as she fought for consciousness.

Soon Rose heard a low voice. It was very familiar but for some reason Rose couldn't remember anything. It whispered promises of power to defeat the person that insulted her mate.

'My mate?' They young girl question before realizing that it meant Natsu. Rose almost immediately took the chance to have more power to defeat the man before her.

Laxus watched as the young girl continued to convulse on the ground. He believed that she definitely wouldn't get up this time. He put enough power into his attack that would render a normal person unconscious. Again he was surprised when black mist started to form all over the girl's body and she began to stand again.

A menacing laugh penetrated the air. **"Finally, finally I have complete control over her."** The demonic voice called out.

Laxus watched in fascination as the change took place.

"**I must really thank you false Slayer." ** The girl said in the same demonic voice. **"Without your help it would have taken me longer to reclaim this body."** The voice continued.

Laxus watched the girl strangely. He caught the insult of being called a fake Dragon Slayer. Narrowing his eyes Laxus let his magic flare. "Were are you going I'm not done with you until I teach you a little bit about respect." Laxus spat out in anger.

Rose turned around to look at Laxus. **"You're not worth my time or energy to me." **The demon girl said. Rose turned around to continue moving and dodged to the left as lightning passed the space she occupied a moment ago.

Laxus was absolutely livid right now. His scales appeared all over his body and magical energy caused lightning to flicker to life and surround his body.

Rose smirked as she was about to take a step towards the man. She paused however when there was some resistance. Clutching her head Rose managed out in her normal voice.

"I won't let you have your way. Natsu gave me hope." She said. "You are not the master of my body, I AM." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Shadows started to surround Rose as she continued to fight off the demon inside her. "**Foolish girl, do you believe that you can fight me." **The demon questioned through Rose's lips. **"I am the one that gave you power, I am the one that protects you, I AM YOUR RULER."** The demon finished.

"No," Rose simply said.

The demon scuffed at the girl's resistance.

"You have no power over me; Natsu said that I now control my own life. He gave me hope and love." Rose said as a warm presence started to spread through her body when she thought about her mate.

The demon felt the presence to but to him it was as if hell's fires were burning his flesh. **"Foolish mortal, do not dare defy me."** The demon said before he felt like he was being pushed by another force. His eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening. **"No, that's not possible. I am the master, you will not stop me."** He yelled before he was forced back.

Laxus and his followers were watching as the girl continued to convulse. She was silent ever since she said no but her twitching form continued to pulse black magical energy. Laxus also felt another presence much like his Fairy Law magic but it seemed to be more pure.

Laxus dropped his anger. He still was miffed at the girl's insult but he couldn't leave someone who was in pain. Laxus picked the young blonde up and instantly started to sprint towards the guild where he knew she could get help.

Evergreen watched trying to figure out what had just happened. She instantly realized that her two companions were already following their leader so she quickly caught up to them.

-Magic Council-

"This is Haruka Hana." The aged leader said moving his hand to represent a young brunette. She had dark brown eyes that boarded black and had a confident and arrogant smirk.

Natsu instantly recognized the girl since she was the only one to not break under the pressure of being slaved. Erza didn't seem to recognize her because there were too many girls to notice one in particular.

The girl remained silent as she continued to stare down the Dragon Slayer as if he was a piece of meat ready for her to enjoy. Her confident smirk didn't waver when she saw that Erza noticed this, in fact it seemed to only increase.

Erza saw the look in the young girl's eyes as she continued to stare at her Natsu. You could almost see flames in Erza's eyes when she saw the confident smirk increase. 'This bitch thinks she can take my Natsu.' Erza thought as she continued to stare down the girl.

The council head saw the silent transaction between the three mages. Letting out a gruff growl the leader obtained everyone's attention. "She has information on other locations where there are more slaves. I want you to follow what she says without question." He said with authority.

"Hai," Natsu and Erza simultaneously said in monotone.

The leader dismissed them and the younger girl followed the two out.

-30 minutes later - In a restaurant-

The three humans were sitting at one of the tables. The blue exceed was flying around waiting for his meal of fish to get here. The young fire mage and knight mage sat next to each other while the brunette girl sat across from them. A mischievous and knowing twinkled in her eyes.

"How low of you to fall, a slayer that contracted two women and one of them is a demon." The young girl said. "Tell me is she worth it?" The girl questioned.

A large tick mark formed on Erza's forehead. She was about to retort but the commit seemed to stop her. "H-how do you know Natsu is a Dragon Slayer?" She asked.

Haruka flashed Erza a smile. "Well the horns and overly large canines were one give away. Another was the overly pronounced scales on his neck."

Natsu was furious at the earlier commit. "I don't care if you're a slayer or if the Council forbids it. I will not stand for insults made towards my mates." Natsu said seething with anger.

Erza was even more confused but she seemed to realize something. "Natsu, you don't mean that she's also a dragon slayer?" Erza asked.

Natsu didn't take his eyes off of the younger slayer but he nodded his head confirming her thought. "I wasn't sure before because her scent was smothered by dirt so it was hard to tell." Natsu said with a bit off edge.

The girl smile increased. "Now, now Natsu-kun, I wouldn't do anything to take away your new rank Mr. S-class mage." Haruka taunted.

Natsu reverted to blankly staring at the young girl. For his actions during the Mavis Mansion mission Natsu was promoted to the rank of S-class mage by the council and Erza who already has the title of S-class was given one wish for anything she wanted. Erza didn't use it yet because she was happy knowing that she had Natsu and she didn't need anything more.

Haruka slightly pouted at Natsu's blank look but her smirk returned in full force. "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Haruka Hana, water Dragon Slayer and the daughter of Apalala." She finished holding out her hand.

Natsu sighed and spoke. "Natsu Dragneel, fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and son of Igneel." Natsu was trying to be nice so this whole mission would go over smoothly. He firmly shook Haruka's hand.

Erza soon followed in Natsu step. She gave a sweet smile but there was still a little bit of anger behind them. "Erza Dragneel, Knight Mage of Fairy Tail." She switched her name to prove that she was with Natsu even though Natsu's scent radiated off of her. She also shook Haruka's hand but hers was a lot stronger causing a few of her bones to pop.

Haruka smiled knowing that she was making the red head furious. "Okay now that that's over let's eat, your treat right Natsu-kun?" The girl asked with a bubbly attitude.

Another tick mark formed on Erza's head and Natsu sighed. He would let the girl indulge for now but if she made another crack at his mates again then there was going to be a problem.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

How is she Porcy?" Makarov asked the pink haired elder woman.

Porlyusica was once again checking the blonde haired mage's vitals. "There is nothing wrong with her vitals. She is suffering from magical exhaustion but she will recover after a day or two of rest." Porlyusica said standing up to wash her hands. "Once she wakes up I want her to stay in bed and remain there until I come back. There is a special potion that I have that will replenish the magical drain." Porlyusica said walking out of the clinical wing of the guild.

Makarov sighed before taking one more glance at the young exquip mage. He looked down hearted as he made his way out of the small white room. 'Natsu is not going to be happy when he hears about this.' The elder master thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

A.N.

And that finishes up another chapter of The Knight and Dragon.

Due to writing another story and work I may not be able to update fast. Good thing I don't have a life or I may never finish. Anywho you guys don't want to hear about me complaining so I won't keep you any longer.

See yah, Shugo out.


End file.
